The Christmas Dance
by Fabina11
Summary: Amber arranged for the school to have a Christmas dance, but when a death in Fabian's family causes him to miss half of the dance, who will help him? Who and Who will take care of the new baby? What drama comes with that? Please read and review!
1. Meet the parents & the news

**Yeah, I know I should be updating "The Magic Book Case" but my editor, my brother, isn't finished editing yet, but I was just sitting in science class yesterday, and we were supposed to be watching a video on astronomy and I fell asleep (lol) and so I had a dream and it was the basic idea! So thank you science class!**

**Nina's P.O.V**

It was free period, and Fabian, Mick, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, and Mara were there with me too. Hey, where's Amber? Any-way, so Mara was reading, Mick was bouncing a soccer, I mean _football _in England terms, on his knee. Oh, yeah, and Jerome and Patricia, Amber calls them Patrome, were cuddled up together, talking about who-knows-what! Alfie, he was sitting on a bean bag finishing up his homework due next period! "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE". A ear piercing squeal was heard from the hall, coming closer. "Guess what! Guess WHAT!" Amber squealed, well, practically yelled. "What?" Fabian asked, who looked up from his book. Then he made me move since I was sitting the wrong way on the couch with my legs across his lap. So I sat right and closed the magazine I was reading. "Well, I said GUESS, right?" Amber replied. "um...you got us to...um...I don't know! Why don't you just tell us!" I said. "Oh, fine!" Amber said. "Well, I asked Mr. Sweet if we could have a Christmas dance, and the money we raised from tickets and what-not would go to a 'good cause'. So Sweet agreed! So we have a DANCE!" finished Amber. Oh, no! She's gonna make us go dress shopping, crap! "Cool!" said Mick, "I know who I'm gonna ask to go with me, even though I know she'll say yes!" he said as he kissed her cheek, and left to go to get books from his locker for the last 3 classes of the day. "Awww, love you too! See you next class! Oh, wait, can you put this in your locker, and I'll get it at the end of the day. ***hands Mick a note book***" asked Amber. "Yeah, sure Babe! ;)" replied Mick.

**Minutes before the bell rings**

**still Nina's P.O.V**

So, we finished drama early, and every one is talking amongst themselves. Than Amber comes up to me and Fabian, and says "Nina! We **have **to go dress shopping after school!". "No Amber, I can't today I'm going over to Fabian's house for dinner" I replied. "Fine! What about tomorrow, since it is Saturday, we can go!" Amber begged. "Amber, why don't you just buy all your dresses on-line?" Fabian asks. "HUUUUH!" Amber gasps, "Fabian Lewis Rutter! What is wrong with YOU! YOOU DON'T BUY YOUR DRESSES ON-LINE!" Amber yells. "OK, OK Amber, I'm sorry! *_**Fabian puts his hands up in defense***_". "OK, I forgive you. Just **don't **say anything stupid like that, again!". "Fine Amber, please just stop. He did not know! OK! So yeah, Saturday is fine Amber!" I said "OK, Nina! You need to find your dress, so then Fabian can match you!". "!" YES! The bell just rang!

**Back at Anubis house, Fabian and Nina are gonna get ready for dinner with his parents**

**Fabian's P.O.V**

"Hey, I'm gonna get ready, meet back here at the steps in a hour and a half!" said Nina. "Yeah!" I said than kissed her cheek, and went to my room. As soon as I went into my room, I couldn't even close the door because Mick came running into the room. "Hey, do NOT close the door, I have to pick out your clothes!" Mick said, "You are not my mother" I said. "Shut the bloody he-" before he could finish I stuffed a sock in his mouth so he'd shut up! "Really Fabian? Why did you stuff a sock in my mouth?" Mick asked. "So you **DIDN'T **say a cuss word!" I answered. "Sorry! So here, wear this." Mick said, then threw clothes at me to change into.

A hour and a half passed so slowly for me, if I was waiting I normally would talk to Nina, but she's the one I'm waiting on, and that's fine. I'd wait forever on her! Anyway when she walked down the stirs my jaw dropped to the floor! She looked beautiful, well more beautiful than ever! Time for dinner with the parents, _my _parents!

**Review! Tell me what you think, I know I haven't gotten in the Christmas part yet, but that's 2nd chapter! And if all y'all want a sneak peak for "The Magic Book Case" ch.2 go to my profile and look at the outfits! Please vote on my poll! :)**

**Oh, and pls PM or in your review I'd love some ideas! I'm not so sure for the next chap! :)**

**pls review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Catlover10808 & scottskyhawks1999, thank you for reviewing! **

**This chapter is dedicated to you two!**

**So to any one who read the first chapter of of this story, all outfits are on my profile! If all y'all want a preview of of the second ch. of my other story "The Magic Book Case" go to my profile and check out the outfits!**

**Nina's meet the parents outfit is on my profile, so is Nina's PJ's in the ch.!**

**Fabian's P.O.V**

"So, we ready to go?" Nina asked. "Yeah! Let's go! I have a car waiting for us outside!" I replied.

"Great ***Fabian opens the door for Nina, they both walk out*** Wow Fabian, a _limo_?" Nina asked, shocked. "Um...I just wanted something special for the special person I'm taking out tonight!" I replied with a smile on my face. "Aww, Fabian! You didn't have to do this" Nina said as I opened the limo door for her. "It's OK Nina, it's my family's so it's fine!" I said. "Wow" she said as she got in the car.

"So,what is your family like?" Nina asked me, "um...well my mom is really nice, she has dirty blond hair, dark blue eyes, and can cook _really _good, especially sweets, like cookies and cakes!" I replied.

"Yum!" said Nina, "What's your dad like?" she asked. "Really nice, too! Brown hair like mine. Dark blue eyes, really supportive, kind-of like me but I'm a little different than him." I said. "Cool so do you have any siblings?" Nina asked, "Yeah, I have a 2 and a half year old sister, she's really nice, a sweet heart, her name is Catherine, but we call her Katie. I also have a brother and sister that are twins and 11 years old. Ryan, he plays what you call soccer, and what you call football, straight A student. Taylor, she loves to sing, plays the flute very well. She's on a girls soccer team and swim team. She's also really smart and a straight A student. Last but not least a 6 year old sister, her name is Emma." I answered. "Wow, do any any other family members live with you? Like a grandparent?" Nina asked fascinated with my family. "Well, no but my cousin, Ashley, lives next to us. She's like a older sister to me, she is 27 years old, she will be at dinner tonight. We're here." I said as we pulled up to my my house.

**Nina's P.O.V**

"Wow, your house is big, Fabian." I said. **(A/N: Fabian's house pic on my profile.)** "Um..thanks. Lets go inside!" Fabian said happily. "Yeah" I agreed. **Fabian knocks, than door opens*** "You must be Nina! I'm Amanda Rutter, Fabian's mom, you can call me Mrs. Rutter or Amanda!" Mrs. Rutter greeted me. "Let her come in so we can all introduce ourselves", "Thanks, Dad" Fabian said, so I guess that was Mr. Rutter. "Oh, yes, come in, Nina" Mrs. Rutter said, "Thanks" I said as Fabian and I stepped in the house.

***In the living room* **

"So, as you know I'm Mrs. Rutter, so I'm sure Fabian has told you about Ryan, Taylor, Katie, Emma and his cousin, Ashley?" Mrs. Rutter asked. "Yes!" I said. "Great, lets go to the supper table, and introduce ourselves and enjoy a lovely dinner, and learn more about about you Nina?" said Mr. Rutter.

***At the supper table***

"Lets start with Katie?" Fabian asked. "ok, Fabweian! **(A/N: trying to make Katie sound young)**

My name is Katie, I Fabweian's wittle sistfer! I almos trwee! **(Translation: ok, Fabian! My name is Emma, I Fabian's little sister! I almost three!) **Nina, you wook weally pretee! Fabweian goes on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and oooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-" "OK, I think she gets it Katie!" Fabian said , quite loudly. **(Translation From Katie's takling: Nina, you look really pretty! Fabian goes on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and oooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-) **"OK, so Emma , you want to go now that Katie is done!" said Fabian. I giggled. "Sure, hi Nina, my name is Emma, I'm 6 years old as you may know! I'm Fabian's 2nd little sister! Yeah, Katie is right, Fabian goes on, and on,and on, and on, and ooonnnnnnnnn about you!" said Emma as she grinned at Fabian who looked a little ticked off! Ha-ha! "OK, Fabian, so Ryan? Taylor? Which one of you want to go?" asked Mr. Rutter. "Me! Hey Nina, my name is Taylor! I love to sing, just like Taylor Swift! Anyway, I am in the choir and the band, I play the flute! I'm on the girls football, I mean soccer team and the swim team at my school! The girls are right Fabian goes on and **OOOONNNNNNN about you, Nina**!" finished Taylor. "**OK! **People what is with you **all **saying I go ON AND ON ABOUT NINA!" Fabian said as he raised his voice at the end of his sentence. Aww he talks about me! "OK to break some tension, hi Nina, its very nice to meet you! As you may know, I'm Ryan! If Fabian hasn't told you already, I'm on the boys football team, but as you say in America, soccer. So did you do any sports in America?" asked Ryan. Wow good question! "Yes, I did cheer leading in high school until I came here to England! I'm thinking about trying out for the cheer squad at the school Fabian and I go to! I also did soccer too! I was the star kicker, I was the hardest kicker and I could go further than any one else on the team! Oh and the best goalie! I took my team to the All Country Competition!" I said "Wow! that's so cool may-be you could teach me some moves!" said Ryan. "Yeah me too!" said Taylor. "Yeah love too!" I responded. Then all of a sudden Katie started whining and getting antsy, so Mrs. Rutter started to get up to change Katie's dipper, when Fabian said "Mom, I'll take her". Aww how sweet! "Are you sure? You don't know how!" said Mrs. Rutter, "It's fine Mom, I need practice for our family class next week when we come back from the Christmas holiday break!" said Fabian. "Well do you even know how to put a diaper on a toddler?" I asked Fabian. "um...well...no" he replied. "That's what I thought! You need some help?" I offered. "How do you know how to change a diaper?" Fabian asked. "Well, in America I baby sat, and offered help at a few children hospitals so I learned from that!" I answered. "Wow! You'd be a good mother one day then, come on lets go!" Fabian said as he picked Katie up to take her to her room to change her. "No! ME want Nina!" Katie said. ***Fabian handed Katie to Nina* "**Come on Ninsey! Katie's room is up the stairs to the right, then to the left, 2nd door on the right side!" said Fabian. "Aww he has his own pet name for Nina." Fabian and I heard as we walked out of the dining room.

**In Katie's room**

**Fabian's P.O.V**

"How do you do this?" I asked Nina. We were both laughing, because I have no idea how to put a diaper on a toddler! Come on I'm a guy!

"No,no,no! You put the diaper upside down!" Nina laughed. "See, I said I needed practice for our family class next week!" I said. "OK, Fabian, look, pick up Katie ***Fabian picks up Katie* **thank you, so you put the diaper like this ***puts diaper right way* **and lay Katie down, than fold up the diaper like this ***Folds up the diaper* **finally stick the little tape things together, and ta-da! You have a diaper!" said Nina. "Wow, can you be my 'wife' for are family class? I'm gonna need some help in the children section!" I asked. She laughed at me "Sure, come on I wanna get back to dinner I'm still hungry! But you're going to have to lead me back to the dining room!" she said.

**They all finished supper**

"So, Nina, Fabian told me you like chocolate cake?" my mom asked Nina. "Yes! I love chocolate cake!" replied Nina. "Great, because I made a chocolate cake with butter-cream-pepperment icing, and it has crushed candy canes on top!" said my mom. **Nina's phone starts ringing** "I'm so sorry, if you can excuse me!" Nina said, "Of coarse Nina, go, go!" Ashley said.

**Nina's P.O.V**

I answered the phone

_ME_: Hello?

Amber:Nina!

_What?_

Are you still at Fabian's?

_Yeah, why?_

Victors biting everyone's head off, I'd get back A.S.A.P!

_OK? So? We have permission to be out late!_

Yeah, well there is supposed to be a snow storm, and Sweet wants everyone at their house!

_I'll tell the family and have Mrs. Rutter call the school!_

K! Remember we're going shopping tomorrow no matter what!

_Alright!_

Hey, I put PJ's in your purse!

_What why?_

Just in case something happened!

_What ever! Bye!_

Bye

**END CALL**

**Walking back to the dinning room**

"-Fabian, when I have the baby, and if anything happens to me and I don't make it, I want you and Nina to take care of my baby" said Ashley. "No, Ash, don't think negative, think positive." said Fabian. I smiled because he always says that to me when I think about the bad side of everything, and am scared of what will happen. Before they could carry on their conversation, I walked into the room. "Hey, sorry about the call, it was Amber saying Victors going to bite our head off if we don't get back soon, and Sweet wants every one in their house because they're is supposed to be a snow storm, either that or if you are at your house stay there! So, I'm asking you if you can call the school and tell them our situation, I guess I'll be leaving." I said. "No, no, Nina, you will not be leaving, you will stay the night here, I don't have any night clothes for you" said Mrs. Rutter. "Thank you Mrs. Rutter! Actually, Amber put night clothes in my purse, 'just in case' I needed them!". "Alright every one change into your clothes, and get to bed! Oh, Nina, I'm sorry but the guest room, Ashley is staying in and the other one is under construction, so you'll have to sleep in Fabian's room." said Mrs. Rutter.

"Oh, all right, thanks!" I said. "Just follow Fabian up stairs, into his room and you can use his bathroom" Ashley said. "Thanks Ashley! So, just to be curious, what gender is the baby your expecting?" I asked. "I didn't want to know, but now I want to! So, tomorrow before you go back to school you want to help pick out baby names?" Ash asked me, "Yeah sure I'd love to help!" I replied, happily. "Yeah!" Ashley said a bit uneasy. "Ash, what's wrong?" I asked, getting worried, "N-nothing, nothing's wr-wrong. Nina." Ashley said very nervously. "No, I can tell there is something wrong, because your stuttering, when Fabian get nervous he studiers, so, I guess it runs in the family.". "Er..uh...mu..err...um-" stuttered Ashley, "Come on, you can tell me, Ash" I said, "Alright I'll tell you, I asked Fabian if anything happens, and I don't make it when I have the baby, I wanted you and him to take care of the baby, but I haven't talked to you and asked you about it so, will you and Fabian take care of my baby for me if anything bad happens?" asked Ash hopelessly. "Yes! Of coarse!" I said.

**in Fabian's room**

"Wow, this is your room!" I asked Fabian. Fabian laughed, "Yeah! **points accost his room {Wow huge bed room!} to double doors** that's the bathroom" he said as I was walking to the bathroom to change.

**After I came out of the bathroom**

"Hey, Nina, did Ashley talk to you?" Fabian asked, "Yeah, now can we get off the topic" I said. "Yes, of coarse, so what color do you want your dress" Fabian asked. "Um, I think I want a red dress, I saw a Taylor Swift dress that I want, than again I like this one green one, so I don't know!" I said. "I think you'll look good in red, well you look good in everything, but I like red." Fabian said. "Aww, thanks! Yeah, I'll see which one I like! Good night" I said, "Good night" Fabian replied as he kissed my cheek, and climbed in his bed. I slept in the other bed in his room.

**I'm done! Long chapter! Review, and I'll update soon! Check out the outfits on my profile! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reviewing, it brightens my day when I read these! I love the positivity! I don't know who to pick so I want to dedicate this chapter to , scottyhawks1999, Hannah Banana 1456, Sibunaforever69, jessiebean814, DancindQueen4Life101, SadrianaCheaks, Actress11, toffie311, and Olivia5k5. Thanks sooooo much for reviewing! Keep it coming! To answer all your reviews...**

**- Ashley asked Nina to take care of the baby if she doesn't make it because if Fabian can get a girlfriend, his girlfriend is family!**

**Scottyhawks1999- haha! I'll try to make it fun! :)**

**Hannah Banana 1456- Yeah your right! But Don't tell anyone! Its our little secret!**

**Sibunaforever69- Aww thanks sssooooo much! And I'll update asap!**

**Jessiebean814- Thanks so much, I will write more!**

**DacningQueen4Life101- Thanks! I will "UPDATE"!**

**SadrianaCheaks- Thanks! I Will update! ;)**

**Actress11- Ashley meant if she didn't live through the birth of the baby, will Fabian and Nina take care of the baby!**

**Toffie311- Thanks! I'll update soon!**

**Olivia5k5- Thank you so, so, so, so much! I will write "MORE" as soon as I can!**

**Nina's P.O.V**

lWhen I woke up, it took me a few seconds to remember that I was at Fabian's house, sleeping in his room. The weird thing was that Fabian wasn't in his bed. So I waked out of his room, to find Taylor waiting at the stair case to walk down with me... still in our PJ's. "Good morning, Nina. Did you just wake?" Taylor asked me, "Good morning to you too, Taylor. I guess you could say I just woke. A few minutes ago I woke up, and than opened the door to find you here." I said. "OK! So I you want to know where Fabian is, he is downstairs in the kitchen, making breakfast for you. He said something about making a perfect breakfast for the perfect girl friend!" Taylor said, causing me to blush slightly. "So lets go downstairs then!" I said. Taylor nodded in agreement as we walk down the stairs.

"There you are!" Fabian said as I walked into the kitchen, "Good morning, Fabian." I said. Then I looked around and saw the rest of his family at the table in the huge breakfast nook. Not the same table we ate at last night for dinner. "Good morning to Mr and Mrs Rutter, Ryan, Ashley, Emma, and Katie!" I said, "Good morning to you too, Nina" they all said back. Fabian put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me, yum! "Thank you, Fabes!" I said, "Your-welcome Ninsey, anything for you!" he responded. "Hey, Nina" Ashley said with a note book and pencil next to her plate. "Name three girl names for me" said Ash. "Um, OK, how about Sara, Anna, and Madeline." I said. "Oh! I love them!" Ashley said, then she said "OK, now three boy names.". "OK, Austen, Aaron, and Lucas." I responded. "MAN! You're good at this! Do you think of this in your free time!" Ash asked me. "No! That would just be weird! I'm just good at thinking of things off the top of my head!" I defended, as I finished my breakfast. "Nina, I think we should get back soon, or Amber will come over here herself and take us back to the house." Fabian said to me. "Yeah, I know I _have _to go shopping with her!" I answered. "Yoo knoow tat it snowed wast night!" Katie said. "Yes Katie!" Ryan said. "It snowed 2 inches." Ryan finished. "COOL!" Katie said. "Um, I don't have anything to where to go back to the house" I said. "You can borrow one of my plad shirts but I don't know about pants." Fabian said. "I could run over to my house and dig through my old clothes and find some skinny jeans. What size are you?" Ashley said. "Thank you so much Ash! I'm a size 2 ½" I said. "OK, I'll be back in 15 minutes." Ash said as she was getting up to leave. "I have a question." Taylor said. "What is she going to where on her feet?" Taylor asked. "I have your black flats that Amber through at me last week when she was mad and was aiming at Jerome" Fabian said. "That's where they went! Thanks I'll where them" I said. "Come on, lets get your clothes and get you changed." Fabian said as we both got up.

**in Fabian's room**

"Here, this is the most girly-est shirt I have." Fabian said as he pulled a green and dark blue shirt out of his closet. "Thanks!" I said, "If I roll up the sleeves, it will look girly!" I finished. "Wow, what has Amber done to you!" he said, "My perfect, care-free of fashion scene girl has turned into a mini Amber!" Fabian said jokingly. "I am **not **a mini Amber, alright! Just because I use _some _of her fashion tips to make things more personalized doesn't mean I'm a mini version of her!" I said. "I know, I know! Just joking with you! Now go change!" he said, "But, I don't have any pants!" I said. "Yeah, you're going to have to wait until Ash gets back with jeans. That reminds me, what are you going to wear for um...uh, under-where." Fabian said as he whispered the last part. I giggled. "Well thanks to 'always prepared Millingtion' along with the pajamas she had 2 pairs of underwear, to-go toothbrush, a mini deodorant, and a note of how to apply make-up even though I do it myself! Also the make-up is always in my purse so, I'm good!" I said. "Wow, she is prepared" Fabian said. Than we heard the front door close, yes that means Ashley is back with jeans for me! "Hey, Nina, Fabian! I'm back with Nina's pants!" we both heard Ash shout up to us. "OK! Thanks! We'll be right down!" Fabian said. "Come on beautiful, we have to go retrieve some jeans for you." he said to me. "Lets go! By the way, I'm not beautiful, I don't even have my make-up on!" I said as we went down-stairs. "You don't need make-up to be beautiful" He said to me as we were about to reach the bottom step. "Hey! So, here you go Nina!" Ash said to me as she handed me dark blue jeans. "You don't have to return them, its fine! :)" Ashley said to me as she was shooing us back up-stairs.

**After Nina changed**

"Hey, beautiful, come on we have to get back to the house, so one, Trudy doesn't worry, and two, Amber doesn't freakout because you don't have enough time to go dress shopping!" Fabian said to me. "Yeah come on, but first lets say good bye to your family." I said. "Good bye Nina!" Ash said, "Bye Ash, see you, hopefully sometime soon!" I said while hugging Ashley fair-well. "Good byee Nina! I gonna miss youu!" Katie said to me while holding her arms out because she wants me to buck her up. "Come here!" I said to Katie when I picked her up. "I'll see you sometime soon, OK?" I said to her. "OK Nina! I gonna ask mummy if I can come to you and Fabweian's house sometime! And wheen you and Fanweian graduate and get married I get to be the floower girl!" Katie said. "OK Katie see you soon!" I said to her. "Can you hand me to Fabweian pweese!" Katie asked, so I handed Katie to Fabian. She said something to him to make him blush but I couln't her what she said so I'll ask Fabes later! "Hey Nina, when can Taylor and I learn some of your foot-soccer moves?" Ryan asked me. "Call Fabian sometime so you and Taylor can come over to Anubis house and I can teach you guys the moves" I said. "OK cool, good bye Nina, see you soon." Ryan said. "Good bye Ryan, I hope to see you soon, too!" I said bending down so I could reach him to give him a hug. Next was Taylor. "Bye Nina, I hope sometime very soon I can come to the house, um Anubis house!" Taylor said to me. "Fair-well Taylor :). Same here, I hope you can come to the house soon too!" I said as I hugged her. "Good bye Nina! Hope to see you soon!" Emma said as she stuck her arms out just like Katie did. So I picked her up and hugged her and said "Good bye Emma, I hope to see you see you soon too!" I said, then put her down. "Good bye Nina" Mr. Rutter said to me as he stuck out his hand for me to shake it. "Good bye Mr. Rutter" I said as I shook his hand. "Hope to see you around here more often." Mr. Rutter said. "Yes, I hope so too, but that's only if you all would like to have me back!" I said. "Of course! The whole Family would love to have you back here. Any time you need to get away from school, this house is open for you." he said to me. "Good bye Nina, darling." Mrs. Rutter said as she hugged me. "Good bye Mrs. Rutter!" I said to her. "Love to have you back here sometime soon!" she said to me. "Thank you so much Mrs. Rutter!" I said. "Nina, we have to go like, now!" Fabian said to me. "Alright! Bye everyone!" I said as Fabian and I stepped out the door. "I like your family, they're really nice." I said to Fabian. "Thanks, now after you." Fabian said as he held the limo door open for me. "Thanks!" I said.

**As the limo was pulling up on school grounds**

It was fun having everyone on camps look a little shocked that a limo was rolling around campus. Yeah, most of the kids that go here, their families are rich, but they all have Cadillac cars, not limo's!

So when we pulled up to the house and got out of the limo, Amber was there waiting for me. As soon as Fabian opened the door for me Amber squealed "NINA! NINA! NINA! I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!I didn't pack you another outfit for today!" "Its fine Amber, I got jeans from Fabian's cousin", "And she has my most girly shirt I have, and she is wearing her shoes. You know, the ones that you threw at me!" Fabian finished for me. "Oh well, your fine now, Fabian! Now Nina, we have to go dress shopping, **NOW**!" Amber said. "Uhhhhhh!" I groaned. "Bye Beautiful" Fabian said as he kissed me good bye.

**At the Dress store**

"What color are you thinking?" Amber asked me. "Well, I had my my eye on a Taylor Swift dress, it was red and beautiful!" I said. "Ohhhh! Great we're on to something! You have seen something you like!" Amber said happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank toy so much for all the reviews! It really means a lot all the time when I read these it brightens my day a little bit. :) So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Sibunaforever69, jessiebean814, Olivia5k5, SadrianaCheaks, Hannah Banana 1456, and scottyskyhawks1999. Thank you all for reviewing! And to those who read but don't review, thanks for taking the time for reading my story! Just some feedback from the reviews...**

**Sibunaforever69:Thank you, Thank You! I'll update as Soon as I can! :)**

**jessiebean814: Thank you sooo much!I'm in your point of your view, Cool! Thank you so very much! Happy reading n writing! :)**

**Olivia5k5: Hi to you too! :) I love that you think my story is awesome! Thank you for all the O's! 45! ;). Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too! Happy Holidays to you also! :)**

**SadrianaCheaks: Thank you! I'll continue as long as all of you all keep reviewing! :) Happy Holidays to you too! :)**

**Hannah Banana 1456: Thank you! Ha ha! It's our little secret! :)**

**scottyskyhawks1999: Yes, Fabian and Nina see his parents again, but I'm not going to tell you when, exactly. But if you want to know more details PM me! :)**

**Sorry everyone I didn't get this up in time for Christmas. :( but I'm still going to update it!**

**Nina's P.O.V**

****At the dress store****

"What color are you thinking?" Amber asked me while looking through a rack of dresses. "Well I had my eye on a Taylor Swift dress, it was red and beautiful!" I answered. "Ohhhhh! Great, were on to something! You have seen something you like!" Amber said happily. I laughed. "Yeah!" I agreed. "Well don't just stand there! Go find the dress and try it on!" Amber insisted. "Fine!" I said while walking away to find the dress. I was looking every where and I couldn't find it, wait hold that tough, I found it! "Hey, Amber" I called to her as she was a few racks away from me. "Yeah?" she answered. "I found the dress! I'm going to go try it on!" I said. "K! I found a dress I like so I'm going to try it on, too!" she said as we were both walking to the dressing room. "You go first." she said. "OK!" I said as I shut the dressing room door.

As soon as I opened the door I know this was the dress, because right when I opened the door Amber said "Nina, you don't need to look for any more dresses, that one is _**perfect**_!". "Wow, thank you Amber!" I said, "You really think so?" I finished. "DUH!" she said. "Now go change out of it and wait for me to be in my dress, so you can tell me what you think of of it!" Amber said as she picked up her dress and walked to the open dressing room next mine.

Man, waiting for Amber just to change takes **forever**! "Hey Amber, how much longer?" I asked. "I'm ready" she said as she opened the door. "Wow, I think we are done dress shopping! That is perfect for you!" I said. "OK, so I'll change out of this into my regular clothes and then we can pay, look for shoes, and be out of here!" Amber said. I hope shoe shopping doesn't take that long, oh those shoes are cute, and then they match the dress! Perfect, I'll get these shoes!

"So, are you ready?" Amber asked me as we walked to the counter to check out. "Yes, oh, and I found shoes I like." I said. "Great! Can you show them to me?" She asked me. "Yeah, these **Shows Amber the shoes**". "I think they'll go perfect with your dress, hey look at these shoes! They'll go perfectly with my dress!" Amber said as she picked up the shoes. "So are we good? We have everything we need?" I asked Amber just to be sure. "Yes! Lets check out" She answered.

**Amber's P.O.V**

"Hey, Amber what about Mara, Patricia, and Joy?" Nina asked me. "What about them?" I said. "Well don't they need dresses too?" Nina wondered, "Oh, yeah, yesterday after school, when I finished doing your hair and you left with Fabian, I took them to the dress store and they already have dresses." I answered. "Why didn't you get your dress yesterday then?" Nina asked me. "Because I wanted to get it with you!" I said. "OK! Come on, I want to get back to the house, Trudy is making Fish and Chips for lunch!" Nina said to me, and I was terribly confused. "Lunch?" I asked, "Oh, yeah, um, dinner!"Nina said so I could understand. "Ohhhh, OK! Well we paid, so we can go back now!" I said.

**Nina's P.O.V**

Amber and I took a cab back to the house, when we pulled up I could smell the fish cooking, yum! As soon as I opened the door and walked in Fabian came up to me. "So, what color is the dress?" Fabian asked, "Um, why?" I said, curios of why he wanted to know. "Because later today Mick I takeing e shopping and I need to know what color corsage to get." he answered. "Get red!" I said. "OK, great, now lets go have din-lunch!" Fabes said. When Fabian and I walked into the dinning room we saw Joy looking all googly eyed at Eddie. I looked at Fabian like 'What..? did I miss something here!', and he looked back at me like 'I have no idea!'. Well everyone else in the room looked the same as we do. We all looked at each other sharing confused glances. Well everyone else except Joy and Eddie that is! So with almost everyone confused we all sat down at the table to eat lunch, but before one of us could take a bite Eddie spoke up. "Everyone I have something to say and I want everyone to here it" Eddie started. "I am in love with Joy, and I would like to ask her if she would like to go to the Christmas Dance with me?" Eddie finished. Well all looked at Joy for her response, no one was eating, not even Mick! As we were waiting for her response. "Yes! I would **love **to go with you to the dance. I love you too!" Joy said. **(A/N:Sorry to people who don't like them together, but I thought they would be cute together so I put them together in my story!) **Wow, I don't think any of us thought they would be together! All of the sudden the phone rang, and then we herd Trudy say "Yes, oh, OK sweetie hold on a minute". Than Trudy came in and look at all of like we had 4 heads and 8 arms because we had not touched our food yet. Than she said "Fabian someone is on the phone for you", than Fabes sprang out of his chair. "Thanks Trudy" he said as he walked out of the room, than Trudy looked back at us again like we were strange. So, we all started eating like we had not ate in days, than she looked pleased and walked out of the room. "OK! Alright we'll be right there!" I heard Fabian say than hang up the phone. He came back into the dinning room and whispered into my ear "That was Ash on the phone, she went to the doctors today, she found out that the baby is a boy. She wants us at her house, like A.S.A.P! So come on grab your jacket and we can go!". "Alright!" I said. So I did as I was told I ran up to my room and grabbed my blue pea-cote and came down stairs to Fabian who was waiting for me **(A/N:picture of what he is wearing on my profile.) **at the bottom of the stairs. Trudy came walking past Fabian and asked "Oh, loves, where are you going?". "Oh, um Trudy, that was my cousin on the phone, and she's pregnant and she is due any day now, and she didn't want to know the gender of the baby, then she wanted to know so she went to the doctor and she found out she was having a boy and she needs Nina and I over at her house as soon as we can. So after Nina came down stairs after she got her coat, we were going to ask you if we could go." Fabian asked. "Oh, sure dearie! I hope your cousin is fine! Have fun, remember to sign out! Are you going to be back before supper?" Trudy said as she wondered if we were going to be back in time for supper. "Um, don't count on having us, we'll grab something on the way home or eat with my cousin" Fabian said as he signed us both out. He grabbed my hand and said "Bye Trudy!" than walked out the door. "So, are we taking a cab?" I asked. "Sure" he answered. "I have a question for you ." I said to him. "OK, what is the question?" he responded. "Why did you act all panicked and rushed?" I asked, "Just so Trudy would think that this is a huge emergency, and we had to leave, soon." Fabes answered. "Oh, how come you seam a little on edge, now?" I asked getting slightly worried. "Well the doctors said that at the stage Ashley is in, one little thing could go wrong and either Ashley or the baby or both of them could lose their life." Fabian said with a mixture of being worried and scared in his voice. OK so now I, my-self am worried. "What do the doctors mean, 'in the stage Ashley is in'?" I asked but than realized than Fabian was on his cell phone calling a cab. "Sorry, I didn't hear your question. Any-way the cab will be here in 5 to 10 minutes." Fabian said. "OK, I asked what do the doctors mean when they said that 'in the stage Ashley is in'?" I repeated. "Well,-"

**I don't have Amber's Dance dress picked out yet in your review can you all give me idea or ideas for the color, I was thinking pink, but then I was thinking green because this is a Christmas dance after all!**

**Don't hate me! I know that I left it as a cliff hanger! Please Review and tell me what you think of the story, don't forget to check out the outfits on my profile! If any of you need help on a story, or ideas or just want to talk, PM me!**

**Can't Wait for season 2! January 9th and 7 pm. Eastern time! Not sure what time it is for other time zones and people in the UK! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Total reviews I have is 27! Thank you all so, so much! Can I get up to 35? Or am I pushing it? Sorry. :(**

**Love you all! When I read the reviews, it makes me feel really great, I post the story and you read it, and actually leave me a review! Thanks soooooooo much! :)**

**I am going to dedicate this chapter to Catlover10808, SadrianaCheaks, Hannah Banana 1456, scottyskyhawks1999, Fabina43va, Sibunaforever69, and TICKLES3000. Thank you all so much for reviewing!**

**Catlover10808: :) Thanks! Well now that you reviewed, you get an response! Thanks!**

**SadrianaCheaks: Thanks, your right reviews do keep the writer alive! :) Of coarse I'll keep writing!**

**Hannah Banana 1456: Aww! Thank you! **

**Scottyskyhawks1999: Tee hee hee! Cliffhanger! Yes, REALLY! Lol Now stop...Haten's bad (sorry I was listening to Party Rock Anthem!) Thanks! Merry Late Christmas to you too!**

**Fabina43va: Thanks! I'll UPDATE! ;) Thank you, thank you, Thank You! :)**

**Sibunaforever69: Thanks for the ideas on the dress colors, check out my profile, I have all the outfits from chapters there. I really liked this one blue dress, so that's what Amber's dress, check it out and tell me what you think.**

**TICKLES3000: Thank you soooooo much! I have a question for you, do you have an account on ? Because I've seen that pen-name on there. **

**Nina's P.O.V**

"Well that's all Ash told me, and I just hope she is OK, I mean don't get me wrong I would love to take care of the baby with you but on the other hand I don't Ashley to die." Fabian answered as the cab pulled up. The window rolled down and the same guy who brought be to the Anubis house my first day. "Where to?" the cab driver asked, "Hey! Aren't you Nina Martin?" the cab driver asked me. "Yes, that's me!" I answered like the my first day when he came to the train station to pick me up. "So, where to?" the cabbie asked me. I looked at Fabian and he said "um, my cousin's house, I'll give you directions". "Alright! Get in." the cabbie said as Fabian and I walked toward the cab.

As we were pulling up to Ashley's house, which was past Fabian's parents house, my mouth dropped to the floor. The house is huge! Well, not as big as Fabian's house, but still! **(A/N:picture of the house on my profile :)) ** "Here you are!" the cab driver said, Fabian tried to pay but the cabbie said "No, keep your money Son, spend it on the pretty girl over there." Thank you sir" Fabian said and started to walk away but than the cabbie said, "Son, hold on to her tight, don't ever let her go.". "I wasn't planing on ever letting her go sir." Fabian answered, "And Son, marry her someday, I made the mistake of letting mine go, and now she's looking down on us right now." The cab driver said with a single tear running down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, and I will marry her someday, hopefully. Thank you again." Fabian said as the cabbie rolled up the window and started to drive away. "Nina, I am so lucky to have you and I want to know that I love you." Fabian said before kissing me. When we pulled away from each other from what seemed like years, but really only a few minutes, I said "I love you too". Than he kissed me again. When we pulled apart Fabian said "Come on we should go in before Ash gets worried". "Yeah, lets go" I agreed. As soon as we came up to the door, Fabian was about to ring to door bell, the door opened and we saw Ashley standing there. "Great, your here! Come in, we need to pick a baby name for the boy." Ashley said as Fabian and I stepped into the house. Ash led us to the kitchen and Fabian and I sat on the bar stool things and Ash stood behind the counter as she took out the note book with the 3 names I said yesterday. **(A/N: Picture of the kitchen on my profile) **"OK lets Start with Fabian, whats your favorite boys name out of Aaron, Austen and Lucas?" Ash asked Fabian. "Um, Aaron or Lucas. Either is fine" Fabian answered. "OK, Nina, your turn!" Ash said to me, "Um.." I thought for a moment "Aaron or Lucas, same as Fabian" I answered. "OK, so Austen is out! So, Aaron or Lucas?" Ashley asked Fabian and I. "Aaron" Fabian and I answered at the same time. "OK the first name is Aaron. Middle names?" Ash asked "How about James?" I said. "I Love it!" Ashley answered.

"So why is it such an emergency to have us over here as soon as we could?" I asked Ashley. "Well..."

That's all Ash said. "Well what?" I asked her. "I don't think I'm going to live after the birth of the baby. And so if I do not live I want-need you to to act like parents for me and take care of Aaron. I'd need you to have a crib and baby car seat and what not. I need you both to be prepared to be parents for me and have everything that a parent would usually have for a new baby." Ashley said close to tears knowing that she wouldn't make it trough the birth of her own son. I felt really bad for her because she would never see her soon, well no more than 3 minutes. "So, let me guess, you want to have us shopping and get cribs, carriages, dippers, toys, strollers, clothes, and blankets or what not?" Fabian asked. "Yep! Now here are the keys **Ashley hands Fabian car keys** I am not allowed to drove because I am 9 months pregnant! Stupid law!" Ashley said. "Alright,lets get in the car, but I have one question, if you don't make it, and Nina and I have to take care the baby, so who's room will the baby sleep in?" Fabian asked. "Oooooohhhhh, rriiiigggghhhhhhttttttt. Crap! Probably Nina's room, but its only for the rest of the school year. Than when you two move in together once you graduate..."Ash trailed off. "OK, well lets go, then" Fabian said as he grabbed my hand and started walking out the door.

**At the store**

"Alright so we have a crib that is up at the front check out so when we go to check out we can get it. We have two strollers, many oneies, outfits, baby toys, teething rings, car seats, play pen, a mini crib like thing for my room, blankets, changing station, a baby carrier to have the baby on you back of chest, dippers, bottles, and two baby bags to have dippers in. Is that all we need?" Fabian asked. "Yes! Now lets check out!" Ashley said as she was pushing one of the carts. Fabian was pushing the other cart and I had the two baby bags hanging off of my shoulders.

As we were checking out I started wondering, if Ash is the mom, who is the dad... So I whispered that into Fabian's ear, and he answered, "The guys name is Justin, soon after Ash was pregnant, he was in a car accident. A drunk driver hit him, Ash was not in the car with him, thank god, but it was really hard on her in the first few months. She didn't have a caring male with her at all times helping her through the food-craving stage, the mood swing stage, the morning sickness stage, the wake up in the middle-of-the-night stage, and all the other stages that she went through with out him". I felt really, really bad now. "Were they married?" I whisper-asked Fabian. "No, but that night of the day he was hit we was going to propose, two days after he got hit they found the ring for her she wheres it all the time. Shes even wherein it now" Fabian said. "So, we can go back to my house, drop me off, than go back to Anubis house and get everything set up" Ashley said.

**Back at the Anubis house**

"MICK!" I shouted, "GET OUT HERE AND HELP FABIAN CARRY UP A CRIB TO MY ROOM" I finished. "SURE! I'LL HELP CARRY UP A CRIB TO YOUR ROOM...wait WHAT?" Mick said walking out from his and Fabian's room. "What did I miss" Mick asked clearly confused, thinking Fabian and I did something, which we did **not**! Fabian came struggling into the house holding the crib in the huge box (not put together), Mick went to go help him and bring it upstairs. As they both were bringing the huge and heavy box upstairs Mick spoke up "So, why do you have this and why are you bringing it up stairs?" he asked/grunted. Everyone in the house knew about Ash even the teachers, Victor, and Trudy, well Mick didn't know. So when the crib was up in my room and needed to be put together I left to get the baby bag set up and get the changing station put some where!

So, I got all that figured out and the two baby bags together and ready to be used, than I have to go over to over to the school and figure out what are Fabian and I going to do during the day with the baby. So, all the girls from the house went to the school while the guys went corsage shopping, thankfully after the crib was put together. So, all the girls came because they were on the decorating committee, with a few other people, I was on it too but I had to talk to Mr. Sweet and the other teachers.

So, after I talked to the teachers, and got all that figured out I walked to the room where we had out end-of-term dance last term with Mr. Winkler because he had to be there too. When I got there the decorating committee was already decorating! So, I went to help Amber and Patricia hang up lights (like the small ones that go on a Christmas tree). Amber started to talk to me, "So, are you ready to take care of a baby?" she asked me. "I think Fabian and I are ready" I answered, "Nina, what are you going to do when you get older and you and Fabian want to have kids of your own?", Amber said as she asked another question. I've not thought of that yet, I need to talk to Fabian, **now**. So, I excused my self and went to the girls bathroom and pulled out my new iPhone 4, and called Fabian. He picked up on the first ring, " Nina, are you OK? Is something wrong?" he asked clearly worried that something bad had gone wrong. "Everything's fine Fabian, but I was talking to Amber and she asked what are we going to do when we want to have kids someday, and I have no idea, that's why I called you. What _are_ we going to do?" I asked

**Sorry I ended the chapter as a cliffhanger, but please tell me I your review, or PM me and tell me what are Nina and Fabian going to do!**

**Thank you for actually reading this! Please review! & check out outfits and houses on my profile!**

**When you get to the web-sight that has outfits on there, please click on the Taylor Swift outfit and tell me if it looks like her outfit!**


	6. The death of Ashley

**Since some of you want this story rated T, I'm going to kick things up a notch, I'll make things a little more detail, and if you don't like it, tell me and I'll change it back! :)**

**Thank you to all that reviewed! This is dedicated to Actress 11, Catlover10808, Sibunaforever69, scottyskyhawks1999, Shamrocks, Fabina43va, TICKLES3000, SadrianaCheaks, and jessiebean814. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Actress 11: Thank you so much! I changed it to T! ;)**

**Catlover10808: Ha ha, I was thinking 'if I made Mick think something completely wrong, he'd seem completely out of it, ha ha!' :) **

**Sibunaforever69: Well your just going to have to read to find out what they do with the baby! Thank you, I'm glad _someone _checks out my outfits and the houses! Thank you so much! Of coarse I'll PM you!**

**Scottyskyhawks1999: :) yeah Mick! Thanks I will keep writing! :)**

**Shamrocks: Thank you! I will update as soon as I can. I love that you LOVE this story!**

**Fabina43va: lol! :) you don't need to beg to have me update! :)**

**TICKLES3000: Thank you so, so, so, soooo much! :) I meant to say do you have a account on Nick (. com)? Because I have seen that pen mane before!**

**SadrianaCheaks: Well read to find out what they'll do with the baby! :)**

**Jessiebean814: Awwwww Thank you! You don't get I how I do it, well I hate writing pen-n-paper style but I don't mind typing because I do it all the time! And I live the show so then I think 'what if...' and that usually creates the stories! Thank you! And if you want to write a good story, and if you want my assistance, I'd be more than happy to help! Or if you want me to take one of your ideas, add some details and than work my magic, I'd be more than happy to take your ideas and put them into a story and than say that it is your story and I am just adding details! Thank you so much for thinking that my story is defiantly a good story! Of coarse I'll continue with the chapters for this story! And if you want to take up your offer, than PM me! Thank you for taking like 3 minutes to read the response to your review! Its like more than the story! Just kidding there! Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis. Or Taylor Swift and her songs, even tho I really wish I did because I LOVE T-Swizzle! Story time!**

**Nina's P.O.V**

"What _are _we going to do?" I asked Fabian, "Well that will be in a few years, when we want to start having a family of our own. So, when we want to have kids, and when you eventually are pregnant, we'll give the baby, Aaron to Taylor and my parents. That work out for you?" Fabian answered. "Yeah, so, are you done shopping?" I asked yet another question. "Yeah, turn around" he said. I turned around and there Fabian was standing at the door of the girls bathroom. I walked over to him smiling, he picked me up,both of us laughing, and took me took me to help decorate.

****Night of the dance, at the dance****

We've been at the dance for a while, its really cool, we did a great job decorating! So, Fabian and I were slow-dancing to the song _Today Was A Fairytale _by Taylor Swift **(A/N: Any Swifty's out there?) **and Fabian's cell phone started ringing. "Mum? What? I'm at the Christmas Dance dancing with Nina, what do you need?" Fabian said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me, gently, out into the hall way to talk to him mom on the phone. I heard his mom say "Fabian, bring Nina with you, you need to get to the hospital right now! Ashley's water broke and she is going to have the baby, very, very soon!" than the line went dead. "OK Nina. Lets go." Fabian said as we walked out of the school.

**At the hospital**

"I need Ashley Rutter's room please" I said to the nurse behind the counter, Fabian didn't say it because he was so panic-y. Man, he looks really cute in a tux! "Uh, room 13" **(A/N: can you guess I'm a Swifty, 13 is Taylor's lucky number!) **the lady behind the counter said as Fabian and I rushed down to room 13. When I opened the door Ash was screaming out in pain while the doctor, a girl, was saying "Push, Come on Ashley, Push". (uh, disturbing!) I believe we came in on the wrong time. Than Mrs. Rutter came over to Fabian and I standing at the door and said "Thank gosh your here!". Than we herd a loud scream and than a baby crying, right then we all knew that Ashley was going to die within minutes. We also knew that in minutes Fabian and I would become 'parents'. "Ashley!" I said as I rushed over to hug her, even tho I met her about 2, 2 and ½ weeks ago, we had become sisters. "Thank you, Fabian and Nina for coming" Ashley said, "No problem" Fabian said as he hugged her. "Ashley, here is your son" the doctor said as she same in with a little baby boy wrapped in a little blue blanket. "What are you going to name him" the doctor asked Ash as she handed the baby to Ash. "Aaron, Aaron James Rutter. That's his name" Ashley said happily. "Nina I want you ho hold him" Ash said to me. "OK" I said back as I sat in a big chair with Fabian. Ashley handed me Aaron, he was so cute, he has the Rutter dark blue eyes. He stopped crying when Ashley handed me him, aww! The way I sat with my back against Fabian's back, Fabian and I looking at the new baby while I was holding him. Fabian's loving and strong arms around me while his parents and cousin were looking at us. The way all this was happening, I felt like this baby was mine and Fabian was the dad and this was my family. But this _is_ my family, just not my little family I want to have one day. Than the doctor said that she'd have to take him to that room where all the baby's are, so I handed Aaron over to the doctor.

When the doctor looked so sad, "I-I'm really, really sorry t-to tell you this at such a-a happy time f-for you all, but Ashley you only have a good 15-20 minutes t-to l-li-live. I- I am so so sorry really, I can't do anything about that" the doctor said. "OK, thank you" Mr. Rutter said sadly. "Love you honey, remember to always be watchn' down on us." Mrs. Rutter said starting to cry, "I will" Ashley said as they hugged good-bye. Same with Mr. Rutter. Fabian and I hugged her at the same time. "Now here me now before I go, do one thing for me?" Ash asked Fabes and I. We nodded our heads. "OK, you two take care of Aaron, and when you have kids of your own one day, and you don't want him on your hands, please give him to Taylor. And always, **always**, **always**, remind Aaron that His mother and father love him very, **very**much, but its just God needed us up in Heaven before he got to know his parents, and God gave us him (Aaron) as our blessing before we left earlier than expected" Ashley said crying. Fabian and I were crying our selves. "Yes." Fabian and I said together. "Tell Aaron all the time that his father and mother love him very much. And I love all you guys" Ashley said as she went to a better place.


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanted to post this a few days ago, but the internet wasn't working!**

**Happy House of Anubis Season 2 Day! and**

**Happy House of Anubis First Week of Season 2!**

**hope you all watched it!**

**This Ch. Is dedicated to TICKLES3000, Catlover10808, Hannah Banana 1456, SadrianaCheaks, scottyskyhawks1999, Fabina43va, Sibunaforever69, jessiebean814, and Actress11. Thank you all so, so, so, so much for reviewing! When I read each review (yes I read every one) it really makes my day that you all take the time out of your day and read my writing because you actually _like _it! That makes me feel great, and it makes me feel more great that you take more time to actually review! Thanks! And if you took the time and READ my authors note instead of skipping over it and/or just trying to find your pen-name and what my response was to your review! Thank you who read my whole authors note!**

**TICKLES3000: yeah, I tried to make it as if you were in Nina's shoes and felt what she felt! So, I'm glad I pored so much time into the chapters! That in having sad songs playing in the back-round! I'm happy you love the story!**

**Catlover10808: Yeah, poor Ash, but she had to die! Nina and Fabian are really great people to put your child in charge of in!**

**Hannah Banana 1456: :) I'll "Update! Update! Update!" as soon as I can!**

**SadrianaCheaks: I tried to make it really sad! :)**

**Sorry you almost cried!**

**Scottyskyhawks1999: That was my goal! ;) I will thanks!**

**Fabina43va: Thank you SOOO Much! I love Fabina too! Thanks!**

**Sibunaforever69: Thanks! I know it was sad :/ but someone had to die that was really close to Fabian to make it seem like 'wow :'('!**

**Thank you so, so, so much!**

**jessiebean814: Thank you so much! I'm glad you want to take up my offer! I'll write almost every couple, but I will not write bi couples, Foy, or Jernina (or how ever you spell it!). Sorry if you are one of them but, I can't stand those couples! PM me soon!**

**Actress11: Love the number in your pen-name! ;)**

**Thank you SO much! Yeah, your right, Ash had to die! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. I'm sure every one wishes they owned it too!**

**Fabian's P.O.V**

As soon as Ashley said those words I knew she was gone. Ash and I were so close, were were like brother and sister. I'm gonna miss her, but Nina and I have a piece of her to take care of and raise. I didn't want her to go like that, but she was right, God needed her more than we do. It just makes me hurt that she isn't going to see her own son take his first steps, say his first words, go to his first day of school, help him ride his bike for the first time. She going to miss all of the firsts. Instead of her as the parent, Nina and I are the parents, for her. I have to keep Ashley's word, and promise that cabbie drivers promise. After graduation that day, I couldn't stand losing Nina, and I know she can't stand losing me, too, so I'm going to propose.

Graduation is in 3 weeks...

**Nina's P.O.V**

I can't believe she just died!

I know I've only known Ashley for 3, 3 ½ weeks, but we've become so close. I can't even imagine the pain for Fabian, Ash was like his older sister!

We only have to go 3 weeks with a baby in each class with Fabian and I have to take care of. Than we graduate, then go to the same college. Two days ago we found out that we were going to the same college. Every one else is going to the same college as Fabian and I, except Joy and Eddie, they are going together to some other college not too far away from ours. Fabian, myself and every one else are going to _Westminster Kingsway College. _Joy and Eddie are going to_ Chelsea College of Art and Design. _They are both going there for the art part. Amber is not going there because she wants to be with us! She is going there for taking design classes because she is going to have her own line for young women. Fabian is going, and studying to be a doctor (for children), and Mara is going to become a 3rd grade (she hopes!) teacher. Mick is going on the sports thing for soccer but England peoples call it football! Jerome is going on a engineering, and Alfie is hoping to be a astronomer and hope to discover aliens! I want to be a doctor like Fabian, but for women, like if a woman needs surgery or needs to have a baby, I'd be the person!

But, I really, **really** want Fabian to propose to me, yeah I know young right? Well we wouldn't get married right away!

_BUZZ_

I felt a buzz in my hand and looked down and saw a text from Amber this is what it said...

_Hey, where r u & Fab?_

_Was it about hiz cousin?_

I responded back...

**yes Amber, and can u tell the others 2 take it easy on Fabian for like a week or so?**

**He is really 3 broken, Ashley was like has older sis!**

**& can u tell the other that we are bringing Aaron back to the house tonight?**

I didn't surprise me that whiten seconds I sent the massage, Amber responded to my text, and Mick, Patricia, and Jerome sent me a message. Obviously Amber told them the message.

Amber said: _Yeah, I told the others as soon as I read the message, u'll probably get texts from them!_

_Cool, Aaron is gonna come home to the house! But he is all on u & Fabian!_

Mick said:_** Poor Fabian! His older "Sis" is dead :(**_

_**She is in a better place! We'll take it easy on him!**_

_**Baby A coming home tonight? Cool! But ONLY u & Fabian r taken' care of Big A!**_

Patricia said: _Tell Fabian that we r all sorry 4 him!_

_Baby A is coming home 2-night? Cool, if u need help just ask me! Try not 2 need help!_

_Yeah, i'll take it easy on da poor kid!_

And Jerome said: _**Fine! I'll give Fabian a week and a half! Than the teasing will restart!**_

_**Cool! Big A is coming home 2-night! Don't tell any one this but is u really need help, u can ask me, I think Trixie said that 2! Just curious, are you still I your dance dress, & Fabian still in his tux?**_

I responded to them...

response to Jerome: **Thank you! Thats great I think were going to need help! Thx, Patricia said she will help 2! and yes we still in our dance clothes...yeah I know we have to change!**

Response to Patricia: **I'll tell Fabes, yeah Aaron is coming to Anubis house for the first time! & Thx!**

Response to Mick: **Yeah, poor Fabian, but Ash is in a better place! Yes baby A is coming home 2-night!**

Response to Amber**:**** Thx 4 telling every body, Mick, Patricia, and Jerome texted me!**

**Yes! Baby Aaron is coming home!**

After I sent all the messages, I was gland no one answered! I was tired of hearing the pre-set clip-its of songs I have for everybody!

Than the doctor came in and saw Mr. and Mrs. Rutter hugging each other with tears down each of there faces. "I'm so sorry, but who is taking the baby?" the doctor asked, "Um, we are." Fabian said referring to him and I. He said that with more confidence than I thought he would, he is taking this very well! I'm happy for him, the doctor just nodded and left to go get Aaron.

In a matter of minutes the doctor came in holding Aaron and said "Here is the baby, I don't suppose you have a car seat do you". "No, we don't have it with us, um, I'll call someone to bring it here" I said as Fabian took the baby. I pressed 4 in my new iPhone and Mick answered his phone. "Nina, yeah?" Mick said, "Hey, can you and Amber take 2 separate cars and come down here to the hospital? I need you to go back to the house and you take your car and have Amber take Fabian's car. Fabian's car has the car seat for Aaron." I asked Mick as I watched Fabian hold and slightly rock Aaron, so sweet! "Yeah, Amber and I will come there give you guys Fabian's car and we'll leave and you 2 can stay a little longer at the hospital and than we will see you at the house!" Mick answered, than I herd muffled talking than a unmistakeable squeal of Amber. "Mick, MICK!" I almost screamed into the phone, "Yeah? Sorry, I asked Amber to drive" **(A/N: haha! That's a scary thought! Amber driving? Aahhh! I didn't think those two words would be in the same sentence!) ** he answered. "Amber was squealing over driving?" I asked, "Well..." Mick said trailing off. "Well what?" I asked getting curious, "well I said she could see Aaron, because she didn't want to drive, and come here. I said she could _see _Aaron, not hold or touch!". "Oh, well, just get down here!" I said. "Hey, were getting in the cars now heading over!" Mick said. "OK! Bye!" I said "Bye!" Mick said as we both hung up.

In five minutes after I got off the phone with Mick, Mick and Amber showed up, outside the room, Mick holding the baby car seat. I opened the door for them, "Here you go Nina!" Mick said as he handed me the car seat. Amber did a quite squeal, not wanting to burst the hour old baby's ear drums. "Aaron is so cute!" Amber said, "Yea, so can you go back to the house and we will meat you there shortly after you get there?" I asked. "Yeah, well every one is probably starting to leave the dance, so when Amber and I get back to the house the whole house would probably be there" Mick said.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had a little bit of writers block, and I also didn't have a lot of free time! :) **

**Review and tell me what you think of the chapter!**

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Wished you could meet Taylor Swift like me?**

**Did you see the first season 2 ep?**

**In the first Ep., do you think Nina and Fabian are gonna be caught? I do!**

**What do you think of that black mist figure person? Do you think she is good? Bad?**

**Answer the questions in your review!**

**Thanks!**


	8. Big A comes Home

**Thanks so much all the reviews! It means a lot! Thanks!**

**This chapter is dedicated to jessiebean814, KatieRox, Catlover10808, SibunaFreak123, SadrianaCheaks, Hannah Banana 1456, Actress11, /fabina43va, scottyskyhawks1999, and to who ever said they loved my story but didn't write a name. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Just a reminder, all outfits are on my profile!**

**response to reviews!**

**Jessiebean814: Thanks! Yeah, I can't stand those couples! I can't even read them too! Can't Wait for your PM! and if you want I'll PM you first if you would like! ;)**

**Your-welcome for the offer! I'm glad! **

**If some one offered me help when I was new to the web-sight (even tho you might not be new!) it would have made me feel really good and touched too! :)**

**Thank you for taking time out of you day to read and review my story!**

**KatieRox: Thanks, you know I have more than one chapter!**

**Catlover10808: Thank you soo much! Yeah, that is a scary thought isn't! Amber driving! Watch out! Ha ha! **

**SibunaFreak123: Thank you "Sooooooooooooo" much! ;) Thank you, thank you! **

**SadrianaChheaks: Thank You! Yeah, I have to agree the start of season 2 is amazing! Well, not Fridays episode! I hated that one! Who ever wrote the script is stupid! Who in the heck would break Fabina up? Have you ever gone to a Taylor Swift concert? **

**I think the black smoky, lady is bad, I mean she marked Nina _and _Fabian with the mask of Anubis!**

**Hannah Banana 1456: Thank you! Thank you sooo, soooo, soooooo much! I'm glad someone understands me! I don't know how some people update every day! I mean, don't they have school, homework? I mean I have school, a lot of homework every night, and I have practice flute at least a hour _every_ night! And then on top of that I write every time I get!**

**?: I'm very glad you love my story! Thank you! But next time when you review can you put a pen name? Even if you don't have a account you can put a fake pen name. So I know who to thank for the review!**

**Scottyskyhawks1999: Thank you! ;) of course I will keep writing! :) **

**Actress11: Yeah, but Ashley had to die! :D She was a good person, I mean her boyfriend Justin died and he was going to propose! (Ch 5) and so she didn't have someone to always do there!**

**:) haha, I don't sign in sometimes when I review!**

**Fabina43va: Yup! :)Big A comes home! Thank you! And may I ask why you put a smiling poop face in your review? :) Thanks again! **

**Nina's P.O.V**

Oh, sugar! Even tho I'm not thinking of the word sugar right now!

As soon as Mick said that, I didn't know really what to do! Would Jerome pull a prank on Aaron that could hurt him? Would Amber complain about having Aaron in the room? What will people think when I bring a baby to school after Christmas? I mean we go back to school Monday the 26th! And right now is Christmas eve! Will the other kids at school think Fabian and I did something when we **didn't**!

What will the other kids think when Fabian and I are acting like parents?

So many questions are running through my head right now. I guess Fabian saw that I was questioning things to my self, because he stood up from the chair still holding Aaron, and said "Alright, thanks Mick, Amber. When you get back to the house, can you tell the other to be...nice, caring?". "Yeah, come on Ambs! Lets go!" Mick said as he and Amber started walking out of the room. Than Fabian walked over to me, "Nina, it is going to be alright. Who cares what the other kids think? It really is none of their business! It is not like we did anything! So who are they to judge?" Fabian said. He is right, who are they to judge? I mean we didn't do anything like some people at school, then they get kicked out because of their behavior that they did such thing! "Your right! But-". "But what Ninsey?" Fabian interrupted me and asked, than kissed the top of my fore head. "I-I I don't really know, Fabian! I mean, your are right who are people to judge us? So what if we _are _carrying a baby around with us? I mean were are not one of those couples that do _that _and then drag our kids around school!"

**Fabian's P.O.V**

"Yeah!" I agreed, I mean, we aren't _those _type of people! "Come on, we have to get back to the house and change into more conferrable clothes!" Nina said as she took Aaron from my arms. "He, has to sleep, as long as us too!" Nina said. She backed away from our hugging position. She hugged my parents good bye, and said "Are you coming!" while she was laughing. I hugged my parents good bye, and grabbed the car seat and put one of my hands on Nina's waist and we walked out of the room.

I was happy when I see my car **(A/N: picture of Fabian's car is on my profile, Check it out! And if you click on the Aaron James Rutter link, it will show you a pic of Aaron, and the car seat!) **without any dents or scratches, which is a bit plus for Amber since she drove my car successfully!

I put the car seat in my car and stepped aside for Nina to put Aaron in the car. When we got in the car, and I started it, the all-things-pink radio came on. Oh, Amber! The radio talks about cooking recipes and plays really girly- girl music! So Nina reached over and turned it off.

When we pulled up to Anubis house, no one knew we were there yet!

When we walked up to the door, Nina was holding Aaron in the car seat carrier thing so, I held open the door for her and that when we herd Mara say "Guys! Quit down! What if the baby is asleep!". And within seconds she said that the room went from very noisy to just quite murmurs. Then when we walked in to the common room Jerome said "Aww, and there is the happy couple!". Than Patricia lightly hit his arm and told him to quite down. "Aww!" all the girls said as ,they crowed around us.

After they stopped crowing around us, we sat down on a couch, and then people started asking questions. "What is Aaron's middle name?" Joy asked, "James. Aaron James Rutter" Nina answered. "You OK mate?" Mick asked me, I shook my head yes. "I'm fine, but I know it is gonna be hard, she was like my older sister, and not she, shes gone" I said looking down at Aaron who is in Nina's arms right now. I did that to block my face. "Fabian, look at the bright side, you and Nina have a little piece of Ashley to take care of, and help grow up." Patricia said trying to make it seem like I shouldn't worry so much, she was right I shouldn't worry. "Yeah, your right. Thanks!" I answered Patricia.

"Hey, can you take Aaron? I'm gonna go change into something conferrable" Nina asked me, "Yeah, sure you go change. When you come back I'm going to change myself" I said.

**Nina's P.O.V**

I love Fabian, he really understands me.

So I went to go change and all the girls followed me upstairs to change too.

**(A/N: Outfits on profile!) **

"Soooo, you ready to take on Aaron, collage, and graduation?" Mara asked me, "Yeah, I'm glad I took the finals early!" I answered. "Yeah! I know you took the finals early because the only people in the class room were you, me, and Fabian!" Mara said.

After we were done changing and went down stairs I herd baby A fussing. "Hey, Nina, can you take Aaron? He is fussing, I think he is hungry, and I have to go change." Fabian asked me. "Yeah, sure, and Aaron probably needs something to eat!" I answered. "Alright, I'll be out in a few minutes to help you make the formula!" Fabian said as he walked out of the room to change. I was shortly behind Fabian because in the baby bag he has in his room has baby bottles in it. When I knocked on the door Mick opened it and Fabian was behind him with only jeans on, no shirt. Wow Fabian has a 6-pack! Well he has obviously been working out since last term, he was so scrawny! "Hey, Nina, what do you need?" Mick asked me. "Oh, well I need the baby bottles from the baby bag Fabian has." I answered. "Oh, ok, come on in then!" he said as he opened the door further so I could come in. As soon as I stepped in the room Mick stepped out. "Oh, hey, the baby bag in in my desk." Fabian said she he slipped a sweat shirt over his head, the one I got him a few weeks ago when the whole house took a trip to the mall. "ok, well come on!" I said has I took his hand and gently pulled him out of his room.

So, when we got into the kitchen Alfie was there eating a little jar of baby food, eww! "Eww, come on Alfie! You're not a baby!" Fabian said. "Eww, yeah, and why are you eating creamed peaches?" I asked grossed out. "'cause they are delicious" Alfie answered while the peaches went flying! "Eww, gross come on dude!" I said as Trudy came into the kitchen and shooed him out! "Ok, so how do you this?" Fabian asked me. "Wow, with having younger sisters and a younger brother you'd think you would know how to do this" I said as I was showing him what to do.

Once we finished with the formula I sat down in the common room on a chair and started feeding Aaron. Than when Aaron finished his bottle, Fabian came over to me and said that Trudy is going out for the rest of the night (its only 8:00 pm) with his uncle who is our new 'Victor' even tho Fabian's uncle is way nicer! So we are all on out own tonight. So, every one did a room switch. It was Fabian and I in my room, Mick and Amber in Fabian and Micks room, Patricia and Jerome in Jerome and Alfie's room and Mara on the couch room, Alfie on the other couch in the common room, Joy and Eddie in Joy, Patricia, and Mara's room. So, Fabian took the bottle and washed it out. I was standing up and gently rocking Aaron back and forth, when Fabian came out of the kitchen and came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist from the back and was rocking along with me, looking over my shoulder gently kissing my cheek every few seconds and looking down at Aaron. "Hey, Hey look Aaron is asleep so why don't we go to sleep and when he wakes up every few hours we take turns feeding and changing him?" I asked Fabian. "Yeah , sure" Fabian answered me. We walked up the stairs and Fabian put Aaron in his crib and we both fell asleep from a exhausting day still in our clothes, and not our pajamas.

_ ****The Next Day, Christmas****

**Still Nina's P.O.V**

Wow, Aaron only woke us up once last night.

"Morning Ninsey, Merry Christmas" Fabian said as he opened his eyes, "Good morning Fabey, Merry Christmas to you to!" I said as I lifted my head off Fabian's chest to look at him. I got up off of him realizing that we were still in our clothes from yesterday.

**_ Sorry I didn't write more for Christmas morning, I am running out of ideas. Please, I need some ideas! Please tell me some in your review! Tell me what you thought of Fridays House of Anubis ep.**

**I hated it, I mean I HATED it! Fabian BORKE UP! I was so mad I was yelling at the TV! My mom thought I was saying cuss words, when I wasn't I was thinking them tho! **

**So, thanks for reading, please review and tell me some ideas!**

**Tell me if you liked this ch, or hated this ch in your review!**

**And tell me what you thought of Fridays ep!**


	9. Christmas

**Ahh! Sorry! I am so, so, so sorry for the long wait! I have not fallen off the face of the earth! :)**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to Lovely Traces, Taigirl101, Fake Red Head And Proud, vampgirls2, ihavesecreats, Bri-SchneiderMonkey, GallagherZammieBlackthorne, Actress11, jessiebean814, scottyskyhawaks1999, popgirl802, SibunaFreak123, and SadrianaCheaks! Thanks so much you guys! And I just want to say something else before I get to answering your reviews, it makes me feel so touched and so greatful of all of you when you say things about Ashley and Aaron, and I get this happy feeling inside and what makes me feel even more touched is when you refer to Aaron, you call him 'Big A'! :) Thanks so much everyone!**

**Lovely Trace: :) Yeah! I really like the idea, I'll have to keep that in mind when I am writing the next few chapters!**

**Taigirl101: Thanks!**

**Fake Red Head And Proud: Thank you soo much! Yeah, well for the rest of the season my mom told me to watch HoA in the basement, which was fine with me because its a bigger TV, and I squealed when the got back together and my mom was what the crap! lol!**

**vampgirls2: Thanks! I try! :)**

**ihavesecreats: :) yeah! I was so happy when they got back together!**

**Bri-SchneiderMonkey: Wow! Cool! and thanks! :)**

**GallagherZammieBlackthorne: Thank you sooooo much! That means a lot coming from you! You saying I'm a great writer! Because your story was the first one I read and I looked p to you! Thank you sooo much! :)**

**Actress11: Yeah :) but I'm glad they got back together in the finale, I hope there is a season three! :)**

**jessiebean814: Yeah! Well the finale was awesome, but there is still so many unanswered questions! there's gotta be a season three!**

**scottyskyhawaks1999: yeah! I squealed and such when Fabian got back together, my mom told me so stop, because I was in the basement and she was upstairs, not on the ground floor, but the floor above that! lol! :)**

**popgirl802:haha! :) yeah, I feel the same I started to hate Joy, but when she started to help I started to like her more and more with each ep.! :)**

**SibunaFreak123: Thank you soooo, sooooooo much! :) and thank you for giving me ideas! You are the only one who gave me ideas! So a big THANK YOU For that! :)**

**SadrianaCheaks: :) Yeah I know! you think there will be a season 3? I hope so! :)**

**Nina's P.O.V**

After I got off Fabian and realized that we were in our clothes from yesterday, I went to go change before Aaron woke up. So, I went over to my wardrobe cabinet thing and got out jeans and a shirt and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I came back to my room Fabian was there, in a different sweat shirt and, I'm sure he took a shower because he smells like _AXE_ . "Hey" I said, he looked up from Aaron in his arms, "Hey, Nins, lets go down stairs and eat Trudy's amazing breakfast!" Fabian said to me.

"Morning every one! Merry Christmas" I said as Fabian, who was holding Aaron, and I walked onto the room where every one was starting to eat. A bunch of "Merry Christmas, morning" filled the air. "So, did baby A keep you up all night?" Jerome asked, "No, he only woke up once" I said. Fabian went to our usual seats at the table and he pulled a baby seat up to the table so Aaron was there next to us. **(A/N: you know those high chair things that sit separate from the table!) **As soon as every one was done with breakfast, we went over to the tree in the common room and Fabian put Aaron in a play pen thing while we opened presents. "Ok, so we do one person at a time, who wants to go first" Trudy asked. I didn't raise my hand. "I think Nina should go, I mean her and Fabian went through a ruff night last night, and then after Nina, Fabian" Amber said. Every one agreed. "Alright! So, who wants to give Nina their present?" Trudy asked another question. "I'll go!" Mick said. Mick handed me a few boxes wrapped very nicely (I'm sure Fabian wrapped it!) in brown and white striped paper, with a green ribbon on each box. **(A/N:Gifts on profile) **"Thank you! Is there any one I'm supposed to open first?" I asked. "Nope!" he answered. So, I tore open the first box. There was UGG moccasins, "They are so cute! How did you know?" I asked Mick. "Well, Amber told me that you were flipping through one of her magazines and saw them and wanted them. But I asked Fabian your shoe size because I forgot to ask Amber before Fabian and I left to go shopping" Mick answered proudly because he got something that I like. "Well, thank you!" I said smiling. Than I ripped the wrapping paper off the next box, in the box was a white long sleeve shirt with a red heart on it (I wanted it because it was cute, and Taylor Swift has the same one!) and two Taylor Swift bracelets. One bracelet says 'Speak Now' and the other says 'Long Live'. "Thank you! How did you know about the bracelets?" I asked Mick. "Well, you have left the room to the bathroom, and I went looking in your room for Amber, and I saw the two bracelets on your screen, so I sent myself a link to the sight." Mick said. "Wow! Thank you again!". The last bow was a small-ish box. I unwrapped it, and opened it, I gasped "I love it!". I was a necklace with a N on it, I got up to hug Mick. "Thank you for all the gifts!" I said. "No problem, Nina!" Mick said as he sat back down. "Who wants to give their presents to Nina?" Trudy asked. "I will" Jerome said as he handed me 3 boxes wrapped in the cutest wrapping paper! The paper was the British flag, I think he did that because I am American! I tore the paper off the first box, he had gotten me new converse! "Thank you Jerome!" I said, "Your-welcome" Jerome said. I opened the next box, it was a shirt that said I heart nerds! "Thanks, and I love Fabian, but he is not a nerd!" I said. "To you Rutter isn't one but to me he is!" Jerome said earning him a whack on the head from 'Rutter'. Than still looking through the same box, I moved some tissue paper paper out of the way to reveal black skinny jeans. "Thanks for the outfit Jerome!" I said. "Your-welcome now open the last box!" Jerome said. I opened the last box he had given me, it was a flower necklace. "Oh, Jerome. Its so pretty! I Love it" I said as I was hugging him. "Next?" Trudy asked. "I'll go, here you go Nina" Alfie said handing me a box. I opened it, it was a cute bag back-pack-like-thing! "Thanks!" I said. "its really cute!" I finished. "I'll go next!" Mara said handing me a box. I opened it. It was enchanted stuff from _Bath and Body Works_. "Thanks Mara!" I said as I went to smell it. "Ummm, it smells really nice, thanks!" I said as I thanked her again, hugged her and we both sat down. "Next?" Trudy asked. Than the the people that haven't given me presents raised their hand except Fabian, who wants to go last. So, I don't have to tell you all the boring stuff, so, Mick got all the girls necklaces (like mine) with the first letter of their name on, and 2 Taylor Swift bracelets, and Wonderstruck. Alfie got all the girls bags like mine, except Amber she got a pink purse she has been dieing for, and got the guys backpacks. Jerome got all the boys and girls t-shirts with witty sayings on them. Patricia got every one iPhone 4's (AWESOME!), Joy got everyone iPads (another Awesome gift!), Mick got the boys soccer balls, he also got me a pink one, and he said "Hey, Rutter, I have something for Martin, **Threw me the pink ball** so you two could dribble together, and MATCH!". Eddie got the boys sweatshirts, and he did a very good job of the right size, and they look great. He also got the girls Taylor Swift sweatshirts. Mara got the girls _Bath and Body Works _stuff, and got the boys AXE. Amber got Mara and I Taylor Swift sparkly guitars, Joy and Patricia got the mini Taylor Swift guitars, and she got all the boys leather jackets!

I got Amber a puppy, that she really, really wanted, and is really cute!

I had got Alfie ninja t-shirt, I got Patricia all new make up, I got Mara The Hunger Games books, I got Jerome a prank book, and I got Joy every _Twilight _movie on DVD for her, except the first one (she has it), and well, all the ones that are out! I got Mick a mini Foosball table! I got Eddie a stereo for his iPod.

Fabian got everyone kindle fires! Really cool, but to add to that, he put books on there, different ones for everyone! He got me other stuff besides a kindle, which, I said his love is enough, but he didn't listen, he got me extra stuff!

He got me Wonderstruck perfume by Taylor Swift, a charm bracelet from my favorite book sires, The Hunger Games. He got me, one of dark blue sweatshirt with his soccer number on the back along with his last name (a new one, he had talked to the coach!). And a pair of _Uggs_ that I really wanted! And he just asked to come with him.

We walked out into the room by the door, and Fabian started talking. "Nina, I love you past the moon and back, I'd die if I lost you. I love, love, love you. What I really want to do is call you _mine. _Then after that I want to call you _my _wife. But first I want you to be _mine. _Nina Martin, will you be _mine_?" Fabian asked standing in front of me holding a box open showing a beautiful ring, with many diamonds on it, real ones too. "Yes" was all I could choke out before I found our lips crashed together.

After we broke apart, there was a lot of clapping from behind us, and when we turned around the whole house was standing there clapping. Even Aaron, well, Patricia was holding him and clapping his hands for him. She is the best, she has gotten a lot nicer too.

They all ran over and hugged us, like we were all one big happy family, which we are.

I finally gave Fabian his gift from me, I gave him a big picture frame of pictures of the whole house, me, my gran and him, us 'Fabina', him and his family and me all together, one of him, Ashley, and Aaron, and one right next to that of him, Ashley, and Justin together. When Fabian unwrapped it, he started getting teary-eyed. "Thank you, Nina. This means a lot it really does, but the one to the left in the middle, (Him Ashley and Aaron) I think it could be better" Fabian said as he kissed my cheek, set the picture frame down in the chair, and walks out of the room. Wow, gift failure. But Fabian came back in with a picture in his hand. He un-did the clasps in the picture frame I gave him, took the picture of him Ashley and Aaron out, and replaced it with the one in his hand. I didn't see what he put in the picture frame until he held it up. He replaced the one of him, Ashley, and Aaron with one of him, Ashley, Aaron, and me. I started tearing up. "Nina, you're part of my family, I want you to know that, this is why I took the picture out and replaced it." Fabian said then put the picture frame down took a step closer to me, took his first two fingers and lifted up my chin so I wasn't looking at the floor anymore, and kissed me. Both of us not caring that we are kissing in the common room with everyone watching.

I gave him a Hunger Games iPhone case **(A/N: I know in the pic of it on polyvore, that its like a iPod generation like 2 or 3 or iPhone generation like 2 or 3 I don't really know, put please pretend its a iPhone 4 case!)**, two sweatshirts, a hunger games one, and a super man one, the picture frame, and a outfit; a white polo, blue plaid pants, and blue _Vans_ shoes.

After we had a big supper that night, we all stayed up for a little bit but then all went to our rooms and went to sleep to get ready for a big day tomorrow. First of all we are all going back to school after Christmas break, and on top of that Fabian and I have Aaron.

**Sorry for the long wait! I ****promise**** I will update by Friday! :) Please Review!**

**I'd like to say a really big THANK YOU for those who have PM-ed me and helped me with Christmas Gifts for everyone to give and get! :)**

**Love you all! :) **


	10. Ch 10 First Day of School with Aaron

**Thanks you to those who reviewed chapter nine! This chapter is dedicated to GallagherZammieBlachthorne, SibunaFreak123, SadrinaCheaks, jessiebean814, and AracelyNM!**

**GallagherZammieBlackthorne: Thank you so much! TEAM PEETA! I LOVE Katniss and Peeta together! 33 (supposedly a heart)**

**SibunaFreak123: Thank you so much! I hope you think this chapter is great too!**

**SadrinaCheaks: Thanks, yeah I had really bad writers block, my lap-top was broken for awhile, and so many tests! :P :)**

**jessiebean814: Thank you so, so, so, so much! Of course I'll continue! **

**AracelyNM: Yeah! How could I forget that your from the best app ever! and I personal message you on the Tay app! ;) Thank you so much!**

**I'd like to say a special thanks to ****GallagherZammieBlackthorne for letting me use a part of her amazing story line from one of my favorite stories 'We're Married'! If you haven't read it, I suggest you read it! You'll love it! And no, I was not paid to say that! :)**

**And, yes, I do have permission from her to let me use the story idea in this chapter!**

**Now, on to the story!**

**Nina's P.O.V**

So, it's Monday, first day of school and having Aaron with me. As soon as I walked into school with Fabian right next to me, and baby Aaron in the car seat carrier thing that I was holding, everyone like stopped what they were doing a turned to us. Some hadn't noticed us yet, and herd it had gotten quite and turned to see what was going on. And it didn't look to good for me, with a baby in hand (kinda), a ring on my finger that could have been mistaken as a engagement ring, and a loyal boyfriend right next to me, who had gone into boyfriend- protection mode because of me. It looked like the baby was mine and Fabian's. People really shouldn't judge before they know the facts! Then after staring at us for a good 3-4 minutes everyone started whispering at once. I herd "I knew she was hiding something!", "do the teachers know?", "does the guy who replaced Victor know?", "when did this happen?", "That s•••" (I'm not even gonna say that!), and "Aww! The baby's so cute!". I'm sure most of them thought that Fabian and I had done something bad about 9 months ago. But they all should shut up!

The rest of the house was walking in to the building now and saw Fabian and I a few feet from the door way, and knew they were too late to help. The warning bell rang signaling that we needed to go to our lockers, get our books, and get to class. So, Fabian, myself, and the rest of my house mates went to our lockers. Fabian's locker was right next to mine, so we could chat easily. "Fabian, what are we going to do? Everyone, except our house mates think that we did something bad about 9 months ago! Well, the teachers know what happened! But still!" I said getting a text book out of my locker then put two text books into my locker from my bag. "Nina, we have to be strong and can get through this. See that ring on your finger it shows that we are so strong that we had gone through 2 mysteries and many obstacles and we made it through, together." Fabian said, making me feel better and then kissed me sweetly on the lips. "Now come on, let's get to history class, then we can make our way to family class after that" Fabian said taking my hand, and my bag so I should carry the car seat carrier thing without dropping it. As we walked into class the bell rang, and out seat up front had been taken my Mara and some boy. So, Fabian and I made our way to the table two behind the the front one we usually sit in.

We made it through history, Aaron was asleep, so that was good! Now the bell rang meaning to switch to second period, well that woke Aaron up. Great,just great! I thought sarcastically. Everyone was getting up and walking out the door. Fabian picked up all my stuff and my bag, while standing next to me. And I had the carrier thing on the table unbuckling Aaron. Once he was unbuckled, Fabian took the carrier while I picked up Aaron and held him close to me, shh ing him and gently patting and rubbing his back. And walked out of the room to go to family class. When we got there Aaron had calmed down some and Mr. Winkler was about to start. After we had taken our seat, I whispered to Fabian, "Hand me the pacifier, it will keep Aaron quite". Then Fabian reached into his blazer pocket (a pocket on the inside of the blazer) and handed me a pacifier, then kissed my check.

"Ok, so class" Mr. Winkler begun. "partner up, boy and girl, and for the rest of the year, which is only a few weeks, you will be married to your partner". So Fabian and I stayed where we were. The other pairs were Mick &Amber, Jerome & Patricia, Eddie & Joy, Mara & Jake (a cute boy who lives in the Isis house, and she was sitting next to him in history), and Alfie & Hannah (a really nice girl who lives in the Hours house). And other people in the class, but who really knows or cares about their partners?

**Fabian's P.O.V**

"Alright, now that everyone is in partners, you are going to be a married couple! Since the school owns a neighbor hood, you all will have your own house to live in. And you are **PERMITTED** to sleep in separate rooms. And eventually have a family, well sort-of." Mr. Winkler continued. "After free period, we will take a school bus **(A/N: not like a regular yellow school bus, this is a really nice boarding school, so the school buses are like coach buses)** over to the neighbor hood, and you will choose your house, and get your things from what ever boarding house you live in and put it in your 'married life' house!" Mr. Winkler said. The bell rang and we all got up and went our separate ways for 45 minutes. "So, Nina" I started, as I was waiting for her, she was buckling Aaron back up in the car seat carrier thing. "Or, should I say wife?" I continued, she blushed. "We get to pick our own house, it's a typical size home, but if you want to put Aaron in the stroller and go over to the neighbor hood and see the houses. We could even go inside some, if you really want, to know which house we want to pick to live in for the next two or so months?" I asked Nina, MY Nina. "yeah! Let's just go back to the house and get the stroller and we can walk over, it's not too far!" she said grabbing my hand and walked out of the room into the hall way, but not before kissing me shortly, first.

So, after we walked over to the house (Anubis) we had found that Mara and Jake were in the common room talking, well flirting. We could here Jerome and Patricia talking I his room. Mick was at football (soccer) practice, while Amber had cheer-leading practice.

Joy and Eddie were back at school so they weren't at the house.

Nina and I went to my room, which had the stroller in there.

We unbuckled Aaron from the carrier and put him in the stroller with out a fuss! And went on our marry way! When we got outside, Nina started shivering. "Nina, where is your blazer?" I asked her. "Ugggh! It's on the back of my chair at school!" she answered. "You want to go back?" I asked, she shook her head no. Well, she shivered a few more times, and I couldn't take it. I took off my school blazer and helped her put it on. "Fabian! No! You'll be cold!" Nina insisted that I take it back. "No, Nina, I'll be fine, my polo is long sleeve! Yours isn't it's three quarter-length! And I have the gray sweater thing, you don't! So, please where my blazer!" I said. She smiled and rolled her eyes and finally agreed with me.

When we arrived at gate to get in the neighbor hood, we had to show our student ID to get in.

We were walking around and it was a really nice neighbor hood, it was really new looking, too! The side walks looked like they were a few months old, and bright white. The houses were pretty big, too!Like the houses in that one music video Nina showed me, 'You Belong With Me'. But they were further apart! A lot further apart! So, after looking at a couple houses, we saw on we really liked! It was a gray one, and it has nice curb-a-peal! It has a few little bushes and had two plants hanging from the little porch, and just the right size! So, we decided that is the house we were gonna pick! So, we looked at the time, and realized we had to get to the house (Anubis) and get the carrier and go back to the school.

We got back to school in the nick of time! As soon as we sat down in the class room, the bell rang! "Alright class!" Mr. Winkler began, "line up, as I give you your card to fill out to confirm which house you are gonna live live in for the next two or so months!" he finished. Mr. Winkler gave Mick and Amber their card first, they lined up, then Jerome and Patricia, then Nina and I. Aaron started to get antsy while in the carrier, so I took him out while Nina had the carrier. I started talking to Nina about that we will be living by ourselves for a little over two months, and she blushed at the thought! Well, Amber only saw both of us close, me talking to Nina, and her blush, so she assumed it was a 'Fabina' moment and loudly said "Awww! You guys are so cute!". "Amber! We were just talking!" Nina said, and Amber rolled her eyes. "So, stay in a line, and walk outside, and there will be a bus waiting for us!" Mr. Winkler said as the line of students walked out the door, and out to the bus.

Nina and I sat next to each other, the carrier on the floor by our feet, and Aaron in our laps. Amber and Mick were behind us, in front of us was Aflie and Hannah. Behind Amber and Mick was Joy and Eddie. Behind Joy and Eddie was Patricia and Jerome. In front of Alfie and Hannah was Mara and Jake.

When we got to the neighbor hood, Mr. Winkler told us to stand outside the house we had picked to live in!

Nina and I picked the gray house we had liked. Amber and Mick picked the house to the left of the house Nina and I picked. Patricia and Jerome to the right of the house Nina and I are in. Alfie and Hannah are four down from Patricia and Jerome, Mara and Jake are three down from Patricia and Jerome. And Joy and Eddie are right on the other side of Patricia and Jerome!

So, after the whole 'what house we are going to be in' was figured out, we had to go back to our house (Anubis) to get clothes, toiletries, and any other personal items and bring it to our new house. But, we were allowed to look around in the house to know which room we were sleeping in, and thankfully in one room, it was a baby room! So it would be Aaron's room because it had a crib too! Nina and I made our way to the kitchen, there wasn't any food in the fridge or cabinets! So we'd have to buy it, with our OWN money! Not fair! We had to go and get our stuff, and thanks to Amber, she offered to look after Aaron while we went to Anubis and got our stuff! Actually, Amber had Aaron right now, while we are looking around the house. "So, what do you think of the house?" I asked Nina. She smiled, " I like it, it's cute! It's small but big enough" she answered leaning her back against my chest and looked up at me with a bit smile on her face. My arms snaked around her waist and turned her around to face me. "You, for one are right" I said back to her right before I pulled her into a kiss. The kiss started off sweet and innocent but turned into a all-out passionate snogging session, well, American terms; make out.

**Nina's P.O.V**

So, there we were, Fabian's arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, and my arms wrapped around his neck, making out in the kitchen. We stopped in the need for air. "Wow" I breathed out of breath. Fabian's face was pink-y from blushing, I'm sure so was mine. "Yeah" Fabian breathed back. "We can go the rest of the year and make out when ever we want to with out getting interrupted by anyone pulling a prank, complaining about what she should write to put in the school web-sight.(Mara). Or 'Hey, Fabes, oops! Sorry! Eddie!' Fabian said the last part in a high pitched girly voice to sound like Joy. I giggled. "Yeah, or 'Oh Boo! **(A/N: I know it's spelled differently, but I don't know how! Sorry! Please don't flip out!)** Or, what ever Jerome and Patricia do!" I said. He laughed, "Who cares what they do?" Fabian said then pulling me in for another kiss, but only this time even more passionate. I started to slip on the tile floor while in his arms, so, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and Fabian lifted me up on to the counter without breaking the kiss, so wouldn't fall. "Fabian" I breathed/mooned as soon as we pulled away for air. "Hummm?" he answered with his eyes still closed. "I love you", I said. "I love you too, even more " Fabian answered. "I love you forever and always." I said then pulling him into a kiss.

I was stumbling into the house because I was caring boxes, and my suit cases from the Anubis house. Fabian immeasurably came over to help me.

After we had go unpacked and situated, we walked over to Amber and Mick's to get Aaron.

We had gotten a call to go to the front gate and meet Mr. Winkler there because he is bringing us to a 'special' place that he won't tell us about.

"Ok, so everyone here? Good! Now get in the bus I'm going to surprise you of where we are going." Mr. Winkler said as we all piled on the bus. We sat on the same seats as before.

After a short drive, we arrived at a adoption center. Ahhh, so the plain is to 'have' kids.


	11. Ch11 Getting Michele

**Thank you all that reviewed! this chapter is dedicated to GallagherZammieBlackthorne, wolifenjhoanf, SibunaFreak123, and SadrianaCheaks!**

**GallagherZammieBlackthorne: Thanks! :) can I havce some ideas for chapter 12? thanks!**

**wolifenjhoanf: Thank you so much! well they do a great job of looking after Aaron and...someone else! You have to read to find out! ;) thanks! can I have your help? I need help in what to do for chapter 12! ideas?**

**SibunaFreak12: Thank you soo, soo, soo much! Can I have so ideas for chapter 12! please! I'm stuck! ;)**

**SadrianaCheaks: Yes! Life does get busy! :P yeah, I saw that on twitter! :( did you sign the petition for the set to move and have filming be closer to Natalia? I did!**

**This is my Easter gift to y'all (If you celebrate Easter); another chapter! :)**

**Happy Easter Everyone!**

**Fabian's P.O.V**

Why are we at a adoption center? We were supposed to go the long area so Mr. Winkler could talk to us. "Ok class, you all have to have at least two kids and no more then four" Mr. Winkler said, "Any questions?" Mr. Winkler finished up. "uh, We're temporally adopting these kids right?" I asked just to be sure. Mr. Winkler shook his head yes.

Nina and I can only get one or none if we want, because we have Aaron. "You want to adopt one?" I asked. She shook her head no while smiling, "Not really, I mean, we have Aaron, and he actually means something to us. He is Ashley's baby, who is your cousin. But..." Nina answered but trailed off. "so, what age of a child do you want to get? And girl or boy?" I asked. "Ummm, girl! Age, three?" she answered. I smiled, "I was thinking the exact same!". "So, come on, there is a little girl over there that is soo cute! She could be your little sister!" Nina said excitedly.

So, Mick and Amber got one girl who is four, and a boy who is one. Jerome and Patricia picked two boys and a girl, the boys were really four year old twins, and a three year old girl. Alfie and Hannah picked a little boy who is three. Mara and Jake picked two twins, a by and a girl, they are two years old. Joy and Eddie picked a two year old girl and a four year old boy.

Nina and I chose a three year old girl. Nina is right the little girl could be my little sister! She has my color eyes, and dirty blond (not really dirty) color hair, like Nina's, the little girl could be our daughter! Because she looks like us, I hope that when we just like walk around _with_children in our arms, no-one thinks that we are teen teen parents.

We went back to the houses we had to live in alone and got everything situated. Nina's room is green and white, looks like she designed it herself! My room is right next to Nina's, down the hall is the little girls room, her name is Michele. Aaron's room was next to mine, on the other side.

RING! We herd the phone ring, and I kissed Nina on the cheek, and walked out of the room to answer it.

"Hello?" I said as a picked up the phone. "Hey!" said a girly voice that belonged to Amber. "Amber, why didn't you just call one of our cell phones?" I asked curios. "Because I didn't feel like it! Anyway, we got to go the gate, Mr. Winkler has a bus waiting for us, and yes we have go bring the kids. We're going go the mall and the grocery store. We need clothing for the kids, and food 'cause we don't have anything to eat!" Amber answered. "Ok, see you in a few!" I said then hung up.

****With Nina while Fabian was on the phone****

**Nina's P.O.V**

"aww!" Michele said after Fabian kissed my cheek and walked out go the room to answer the phone. I blushed when she said that. "You two really, really like each other don't you?" she asked me, then smiled showing all her baby teeth, and I blushed even more. "Yes. He is like my other half, he likes history an science, I do to but not as much. But his interest in those subjects helps. And he isn't like other guys, he doesn't date, ah, step out, with every girl and break their heart after he is done with them." I said not realizing why I am telling a three year old this. "Are you two going to get married?" Michele asked me. "I don't know, I hope! Just I think now is too young, I hope he will propose the day we graduate, and we get married." I answered hoping it would happen. "aww! He will! If you two really love each other, then you will get married!" Michele said. "We love each other very much, and I hope you're right!" I said. "So...so, if you two are like in love, and want to get married, how come Aaron isn't your kid and you don't sleep in he same room?" Michele asked. Ok, now it's getting a little awkward. "Well, the reason is, that baby Aaron isn't Fabian and I's child. It's Fabian's cousin, she went to a better place after she brought Aaron into this world. And Fabian and I aren't married, so, when we are married we'll sleep in the same room" I answered her, trying to sound reassuring and not the slightest bit awkward. "So, how come?" Michele asked, "It's...It's a rule, of when you get married, you get to sleep closer to each other instead of separate rooms, that means you love each other very much" I slightly lied. "Well, that rule is silly, because you and Fabian really love each other. I know, I just know you two will get married some day, not long after you graduate" Michele said.

**Fabian's P.O.V**

I herd Nina and Michele talking after I hung up. I think they were talking about us, Nina and myself. I herd Nina; "He is like my other half" when I was in the phone. I heard Michele ask if Nina and I would get married, and her answer was I hope so! I hope so too.

And I couldn't here any more after that. So, after I hung up the phone, I walked back to the room Nina, Michele, and Aaron were in. "Hey" Nina greeted me, instead of answering her I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a sweet passionate, but no too passionate because we were standing front of Michele. After we pulled away Nina had a pinky blushed face. "So, that was Amber on be phone, she said we are going to the mall and the grocery store to get clothes and food for the kids." I said. Nina shook her head meaning she under stood.

So, with that said, Nina said she'll be right back she had to use the 'bathroom', I would've said loo. I took Michele by the hand and Aaron the the car seat carrier out side to the car because we aren't taking the bus, everyone is responsible to be there at the front gate and follow Mr. Winkler to the store. I buckled Michele in the car seat we have for her, and strapped the car seat carrier thing that Aaron was in. Nina came out from the house, whearing my blazer (the one we where for school) and holding hers. She also had her wallet in her hand that she was shoving in by bag I used for school. "Neins, you want to drive?" I asked. "No! I'm still not used to the steering wheel on the wrong side!" she answered laughing. I shook my head and smiled at her.

When we had gotten in the car, Nina started talking, "Sorry I'm using your bag, I couldn't find mine. And I just stuffed things in there as well, but I took the books out. I put my wallet in the bag, two of Aaron's bottles that are filled, Michele's stuffed pig, and snacks for the kids. And you have your wallet?". I shook my head yes, "yes, in my pocket." I answered. After that we pulled out of the drive way and we went to the front gate.

When we got to _Carter's _(little kids clothes store) Nina went over to he boys side of the place and pick up about eight outfits for Aaron and then darted over to the girls side and got two sundresses for Michele. Nina also got three little spring outfits for Michele, two winter like outfits, a little jacket for Michele and Aaron, and a double stroller. We were out of Carter's as soon as we came in, then we headed over to _Sam's Club_ (grocery store), as soon as we walked in we saw Mick & Amber and their kids at the check out, Jerome & Patricia and their kids leaving, and Mara and Jake were in the meat section. Mick & Amber, with their kids, came over to us as soon as they were done at the check out. "Hi Nina!" Amber said as soon as she got over here. Those two talked for a little bit I took Michele, while Nina had Aaron and I walked around the store to get the things on out list. After about two minutes, Nina came over to me, "Sorry, I was talking to Amber for a bit. How far are you on the list?" Nina asked me. "I'm on the third item, I got eggs and milk already" I answered her after kissing her cheek.

When we walked around the store for a second to get cereal, we got quite a few odd looks from people. We even herd this one lady say "Ugh, look at those two, that made a mistake once with the little girl but why did they have to do it again and have a boy?" I could feel Nina stiffen up and ready to punch the lady but thankfully she didn't. God, people need to realize that we didn't do IT, yes I see that two teenagers walking around a grocery store completely in love and have two little kids with them isn't a good sight on our part, but people need to know the facts before they talk! "Neens, calm down, it'll be fine, people need to know that they are talking about before they open their mouths" I whispered to her.

After we got what we needed we went to check out. We saw Nina's gran there. **(A/N: in this, the thing with her gran in season two never happened, but the mystery did happen!)** "Gran!" Nina said, her gran and I met once, she likes me, but we never really got to know each other. "Nina! Oh, my, Nina. What did you do?" her gran asked, oh no, her gran doesn't know about the whole Aaron thing with Ashley, or the family class we take in school with kids. "No, Gran it's..it's not what y-" Nina started, "No, no, Nina I understand you're a teenager you make mistakes, but more then once?" her gran said, completely flabbergasted. "No, Mrs. Martin, we did not do it, we are very responsible sixteen year old's. We have kids with us because we are in a family class in school" I said to Nina's gran. I explained the whole family class to her and that's why we have a little girl. "What about the little boy? He wasn't part of your family class." her gran asked me. I explained the whole Ashley thing to her, I was starting to get tear-y eyed as I was explaining, so Nina started rubbing circles on my back and giving me a one armed hug. "I'm sorry Fabian, I didn't know, and I'm sorry about your cousin." Nina's gran said, then gave me a hug. "Well, best of luck!" her gran said then walked out. "Well, that was awkward" Nina said. I shook my head in agreement.

"Well, we have every thing we need?" I asked after we checked out. "Yep, let's go sign the paper that Mr. Winkler wants us to sign, and we can head back to our home" Nina answered.

After we signed to papers, we were on our way, and got in my car **(A/N: His car from chapter from chapter eight)** an headed 'home'.

_**So sorry if its short, I'm kinda stuck! :(**

**If I keep writing at this rate, my story will be done sooner then I thought! Don't worry tho, I still have many chapters in store! **

**But I really, really need everyone's help for chapter 12! I am dead serious! I have a huge problem! I don't know what to write! **


	12. Ch 12 2 days before Graduation

**I'm so sorry I haven;t updated in a while! All last week I was gone with no lap top or ipod, I went to this amazing camp (as a school field trip) called NorthBay. Anyway, I really need help! You will nderstand when you read the last sentence! where really should they go? I have no clue!**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing chapter 11, sorry I'm not going to answer revirew for chapter 11 in this chapter... I will answer reviews for chapter 12 when I do chapter 13! ;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to SadrinaCheeks, GallherZammieBlackthorne, and jessiebean814, and since they were the ONLY ones who reviewed :'( they EACH will get a Fabina (my specialty) in there name! You three are the BEST! Love you guys!**

**Ant for thoes who read this, please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think of my story! PLEASE I love getting feed back, to let me know how I can approve on writing, or what the readers loved in the latest chapter! Thanks! -F11 ;)**

**Now to the story...**

**Oh yeah, I do own House of Anubis...not, I wish, I own nothing but the story idea, Aaron, Ashley, Justin, Emma, Michele, Katie, Ryan, and Taylor!**

**Fabian's P.O.V**

So, we've had the kids for a few weeks now, and today is the day we have to bring them back to the adoption center. Its a sad day for everyone, its three days away from graduation. After we go, as a class (the fmily class) to the center and drop the kids off and say our good byes and leave. All the seniors are going to cram last minute studying for the SAT's (a really hard test you have to take in order to pass and graduate) and some of people who haven't taken all the HSA's (high school assessment) have to take them tomorrow. Only three people in the whole grade (Nina, myself, and Mara) have all the tests done and finished and it is official we passed, and every one got the news last week that we were accepted to the collage of our choice **(A/N: Everyone in the Anubis house's choice of collage and what the want to do is stated in a earlier chapter.)**.

This morning when I came down for breakfast (the 'Family class' house) I saw Nina trying to calm Michele down because this was the last day she'd see us. Michele was crying like their was no tomorrow, I went over to them, picked Michele up and spun her around. When I stopped I rested Michele on my hip, and looked her straight in the eye. Her eyes were red, slightly puffy, and damp around her eye from all the crying. "Look, Michele, I know this is the last day with you, but I promise I'll come and visit you if you don't get out with a nice loving family" I promised her. "But your my family, and I don't want to be put with other people" Michele said then leaned her head on my shoulder and started crying again. "If you don't like the family, then you can change families, I promise." I said. "Now, lets get you in the car and drop you off and promise this will not be the last of seeing each other" I said putting her down so she was standing. She smiled, "Yeah, and I know it won't be the last time seeing each other because Nina promised me I'd be at your wedding" Michele answered giggling a little. I got down so my knees where on the floor and I was about the height of her, I was a little taller tho. I was about to say something when Michele got on her tippie-toes and whispered "And I know that won't be very long". She means the wedding, it won't be a long way away. I just smiled and shook my head at her, and stood up. I looked at my watch, it was 10: 13 (AM), and we had to have all the kids dropped off by 11:30 (AM). I looked at Nina who was drying the dishes, she was looking at the clock on the stove. Yep, it was time to go. After Nina was done, I put my _Vans _on and Nina slipped on silver flats we got the kids and walked (and carried Aaron) out the door to my car. We had to drop Michele off, and on our way back to the neighbor hood, drop Aaron off at my parents house then clean out the 'Family Class' house and report back to Mr. Winkler to say we were done. If Mr. Winkler said you are good and you successfully pass family class, you are free the rest of the day. And the whole senior class is going to study for the SAT's and the HSA's and all the other finals, because they are tomorrow. Well, the whole senior class except Nina, myself and Mara, we took them earlier.

When we got to the adoption center, Nina ans I got out, Nina grabbed Aaron, because we can't leave him in the car, and I unbuckled Michele from her car seat and took her out of the car. When we walked in the center, we gave Michele to the lady at the desk and signed a paper that "Yes we are  Fabian Rutter  (we had to sign on a line that we our ourselves) and  Nina Martin ," and we took care of Michele responsibly. And then we were done, with a quick far-well wave to Michele we were back in my car driving to my parents house to drop Aaron and his crib, bottles, dippers, and other stuff he needs off.

As soon as we pulled up the front door flung open and Emma and Katie ran out, and my parents following them. Taylor and Ryan didn't come out because they were at school. "Nina!" Katie screamed and hugged Nina's legs, they all know that we were bringing Aaron, so Emma and Katie didn't jump into our arms, this is their way of being gentle. When Nina and I walked into the foyer, I but Aaron's things down, and the fold up crib, because his real crib is at Anubis house in Nina's room. Nina gave Aron to my mom, we all chit-chat for a few minutes and then Nina and I felt to clean out the family class house.

Nina and I put all the things we brought from Anubis back into boxes, Nina went up to my room with two suitcases to put all my clothes in, she had already done her room so I was just taking pictures and decorations down from the walls. After I finished taking things down from the walls, Nina came down stairs lugging the two suitcases, so I rushed over to help her. Once that was taken care of, we set off to the kitchen to put all the pots, pans, plates, bowls and utensils we had to buy our selves, into boxes after we wrapped them in bubble wrap so they wouldn't break.

It was almost one in the afternoon and we just finished, and we loaded almost everything in my car, but Nina had to get Mick to drive her car (that was at Anubis) over.

After we got all the boxes in our rooms, we went to Mr. Winkler, "We're done" Nina said walking up to him. Mr. Winkler looked up from his clip board. He had a tent thing set up, and had a table and chair right by the gate of the neighbor hood. "Ah, great, you two got a 100% in family class, and you are free to go, you did give Aaron to your parents, right Fabian?" Mr. Winkler asked me. I shook my head yes. So we were free for the rest of the afternoon. "We should pack up the most of our things today, but leave the things out that we need for tomorrow and the next day." Nina suggested. "Yea, ok, we'll do that, and around four in the after noon **(A/N: I know that they should be using military time, right? I really don't know! But I don't know that very well so, I'm just going to have them using regular time!) **meet me at the door, were going to do something tonight" I said. "Ok, sounds good. But do I have to dress any differently?" Nina asked. "Uh, well were going to be out side, so where Capri's and a short sleeve shirt, I mean if you want you can bring a sweat shirt if you want. Its going to be a warm night" I said. "Yeah, its going to be a warm night with a cool breeze." Nina started, "I'll bring my favorite sweat shirt" she finished, right as soon as we walked in the Anubis door, too! "Ooh! Your back! I've missed you all so much!" Trudy came running to the door, of which we were standing at, and threw her arms around us, and pulled us into a hug. "Where are the others?" Trudy asked. "Oh, we were the first ones done, they should be here in a little bit" Nina answered. Trudy shook her in understanding. I made cupcakes for you all! They got little summer scenes and stuff on them! Go and tell me what you think! They are chocolate!" Trudy said while leading us to the kitchen. They were so cool, the one Nina picked up have brown sugar on the top representing sand, and it had a made of sugar beach chair and flip-flops. The one I picked up had waves and a sugar made sail boat on it! And even better yet, they were delicious! I we just finished them when Mara and Jake walked in holding hands, wait **HOLDING hands**! That's a new one! Trudy went to give Mara a hug, so I started to talk to Nina, "When we graduate, you want to bring Aaron with us to collage?" I asked. "I don't think we should, I mean we are going to collage in England, it not like we are going to collage in America but, it would be too far away from your family to be manageable" Nina answered. Hannah and Alfie had just walked in and Trudy, Mara, Jake, Hannah, and Alfie all started talking to each other. "I'm going to go change, I'll meet you at four, so...thirty minutes!" with that Nina kissed me and walked out to go to her room to change. I walked to my room to change from old jeans and a dark blue tee shirt, to plaid turquoise shorts and a turquoise polo.

Nina comes out in jean carpi's, yellow and white striped tank-top, a white short sleeve sweater cover-up thing, the promise ring I gave her for Christmas, gray converse, and a heart diamond heart necklace I gave her for her birthday last year. "Hey beautiful" I said, smiling at Nina as she walked down the stairs and stood right next to me. She blushed. "Hey handsome." Nina said, returning the smile, "So, now do you want to tell me where we are going?" Nina pushed. "No, you'll see when we get there" I said, laughing a bit. I took her hand, and my other hand when to the small of her back and led her out the door.

We walked off campus and walked into town, but before we got to the town square, I led Nina off to the right and we walked a little bit more. "How much longer?" Nina said, fake whining. She wasn't looking at where I was taking her, she was looking at me, we had stopped walking. I looked over her shoulder and smiled to myself, knowing she'd love where I'm taking her. "Stop complaining!" I joked, she playfully smacked my chest. I pulled her into a hug and spun her around, she was giggling while I spun her around, and when I put her back down on the ground, her back was against my chest, so she was seeing what I was seeing. She eyes went wide, and a even bigger smile spread across her face. "Fabian! You brought me to the town fair!" Nina asked very excited. "My mum got the flier in the mail last week, and she texted me and told me about it, and I thought you'd love it, so I wanted to bring you here." I answered her. "Aw, you're the best, you know that" Nina said hugging me. "So I've been told." I smile down at her, still hugging. "When? Who!" Nina insisted getting jealous. "A extremely beautiful girl, who I am in love with. That beautiful girl happens to be wrapped in my arms right now." Nina blushed a deep red when I said that. "And when, just now" I finished. "Stop! And why thank you." Nina says, standing on her tippie-toes and lifts her head up and looks straight in my eyes. And I bend me head down a little, looking straight in her eyes as well, and close the gap in-between us. After we broke apart, we were both smiling like crazy people. I grabbed her left hand with my left hand and we walked to the fair area.

We got on the Ferris-wheel, the marry-go-round, this couple ride thing, which was very fun, we got on other rides and, we both got hot dogs, shared a sprite, and we shared pink cotton candy on the stick. As the sun was setting, we were walking around eating our cotton candy, "Thank you" Nina said looking at me. "You're welcome." I said smiling at her. "This was really fun, can you think, not tomorrow but the next day, Friday, we'll be graduating." Nina said, looking at me. "Yeah, this has been a fun, scary, adventurous few years." I said thinking back to the mysteries and almost having Nina's gran dieing. Nina shook her head in agreement. "Yeah, but we're all going to collage together, except Joy and Eddie. But, someday, I don't just want to be high school sweet hears that ended at high school." Nina said looking in my eyes with hope that someday we'll get married and start our own family. "Of course." I said to Nina as I watched a smile spread across her face. I took my pointer and middle fingers and lifted her chin up and kissed her. After we broke apart, Nina spoke up, "We should head back to the house, even tho you, me, and Mara don't have to go, I was thinking we could walk to town and you could help me pick out a sun dress to wear under my gown for graduation." Nina said. "Yeah, sure. While we are in town can we stop at _Men's Wearhouse, _I need to get a dress shirt, or even I could get a dress shirt to match your sun dress. And I would like a new pair or dress-y khaki pants" I said as we started to walk to the exit of the fair. "Yeah, sure. At the most that should only that a hour, hour and a half, two hours if we just walk around mindlessly." Nina said as we walked back. "Oh look, that ice cream place is finally open! We should go there tomorrow." I suggested. Nina nodded her head in agreement. "We could stop by your uncles shop, Rutter's Antiques, and see if he needs help or anything." she said. "Yeah! I'm sure uncle Ade wouldn't mind some help, and the last time he saw us was our sophomore year, when we went to ask about the cup and stuff. When he thought we were dating, when we weren't." I said. "So, does he know that we are together now?" she asked. "Yeah, he knows we are a couple, and we are happily dating, but he hasn't _seen _us, he only knows we are dating because my Mum as told him and some other family members." I explained. We were almost out of town, we were getting closer to Anubis house. "Oh, ok." Nina said. "So, what are we going to do about collage? Everyone is in dorms, and if we are lucky, have people in the same dorm as we are?" she asked. "I don't know about the others, but we could get a apartment" I said hopping she'd agree. Her eyes lit up, "We could share a apartment!" Nina said happily. I'm sure the thought hit her, 'different bed rooms or same bed room'. We both know that we wouldn't do _that_, we would _just_sleep. "Uh...Fabian..." Nina trailed off, yup the thought had hit her. "What ever you want" I said, "You and I both know that if we did sleep in the same bed room, together, that we of course wouldn't do _it._ We would do _that _when we both feel that we are ready, but in the mean time, we'd _just _sleep, nothing else." I said reassuring her that we are not _those _type of people that do bad stuff at a young age. I mean I hate seeing the show 16 and pregnant, FYI: No one in the house watches it, I mean I hate seeing the ad's for it, the whole show is basically about sixteen year old that don't know how to be responsible. I mean, why even do _it _ when you're sixteen. "Yeah, I know, we wouldn't be stupid enough to do _that_. We are both better then that." Nina said. By then, we were at the door of Anubis. "You care to do the honors? The second we open the door people will we screaming because they don't understand information and they didn't study ahead of time, so they are cramming all their studying in now, the night before the HSA, and the SAT's the big final tests before we graduate. It will be a mad house in there!" Nina said laughing at the end of her sentence. "All right, I'll open the door." I said reaching for the handle. Nina was right, as soon as I opened the door there screaming, Taylor Swift music blaring from upstairs, B.o.B music (the song was 'Both of Us, Featuring Taylor Swift, Nina has it on her phone that how I know!) blaring from Mick, Eddie's, and my room. Amber ran right by the open door, and she ran up the stairs, her hair was a mess, there was a pencil in her hair and a piece of paper stuck in her hair the said something like 'The War of 1812' and something else I couldn't read it because it was ripped off. Yeah, we were learning about American history. Nina and I saw Trudy run past the still open front door (we still hadn't walked in yet) toward the kitchen with a fire extinguisher. Jerome came out of his room holding a math text book looking ready to throw up, with Alfie running out of the common room, and running into Jerome. Then a sickening smell came from Alfie and Jerome's room, that why Jerome looked ready to throw up. Patricia came out of Jerome's room having her right arm/hand wrapped in one of Jerome's shirts as she was running to the garbage can holding something in her hand. "Throw the shirt away too" Jerome chocked out. So, my best Alfie was responsible for the horrid odor, then Mick came running down the stairs, and if looks could kill Alfie would be dead. So from the words between the cuss words Mick was saying to Alfie, I gathered that the stink bomb thing Alfie let off got all over Amber and now she clothes reek. And most of the smell went into Jerome and Alfie's room where Jerome and Patricia were studying, and not bothering anyone. Alfie was in the common room and tried to make a run for it. Mara was in her room helping Jake study for the tests, nothing had happened to them ye- hold that thought we herd a scream (a guy and girl, more specific, Mara and Jake's screams) they ran down the stairs covered in slushy. They both gave a death glare to Alfie, and Alfie tried to joke, "You guys thirsty?". Before things got worse, Nina and I shut the door. "Wow, that's worse then I thought!" Nina said as she leaned her back to the door. "Yeah, I know! Hey, we don't have to go there." I said. Nina gave me a confused look, "What do you mean?" she asked. "What I mean is that we could go to my house and spend the night there instead of here with all the crazy-ness." I said. "No, I, no offense, but I don't want to be with Aaron, or your siblings right now. I mean really I love them but I just want it to be us." she said. "Yeah, I know they can be so annoying at times, what about Ashley's house?" I offered. She shook her head no, "It would be too sad to be there and she wouldn't." Nina said. "Then where to?" I asked.

Alright, thank you all for reading (its a little long!)!

Please hit the review bottom below, and tell me what do you think Nina and Fabian should go!

REALLY! I have no idea where they should go! That where I need your help!

PM me or (please do this one) tell me in your review where you think Nina and Fabian should go!

Oh one more thing, who ever is my 100th reviewer, will get a one-shot in their name! ;)


	13. Chapter 13 A Day Before Graduation

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, soooo sorry I hadn't been on in awhile!**

**Did everyone (who celebrates Independence day) have a good Independence day?**

**Eep, I can't wait, my birthday is coming soon! Hehe! August 6th, I happen to share with NightmarishStar! :)**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my amazing and loyal readers! So, thank you AracelyNM, SibunaFreak123, kswiftie13, anubisfreak, FabinaLover, ReaderandWriterGirl, MERDERESS OF DARKNESS, hoa lover, hoa, and Guest! Thank you to you guys! I am now up to 96 reviews! Thank you everyone! Remember 100th reviewer gets a one-shot in there Pen name! :)**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

"_Then where to?" I asked. _"You know what? I have the perfect idea, come with me" I said taking Nina's hand. We were walking through the woods, the only light we had was the light from a almost full moon (full moon should be Friday) and Nina's and my iPhone's we got for Christmas. We had been going through the woods for about twenty minutes now, for a second I thought I didn't know where I was going and I had gotten lost, but there it was. There was a clearing in the middle of the woods, it was a little one room house. Even though it was old it was very nice, there was a little cobble stone walk way, and flowers on either side of the door that bloomed every summer. "Fabian, this is beautiful, how do you know about this place?" Nina said taking the wonderful sight in. I opened the door, and let Nina walk in, I walked in behind her. Everything was still in its place from when I was here the day before I was going to go boarding school, that was going to be my first day at boarding school. Nina sat on the neatly made bed. It was like nothing was covered in dust, you could barely notice the dust, it seemed just like yesterday I came here and sat in the very spot Nina is right now, thinking how I would being going to boarding school the very next day. And now, I'll be graduating not tomorrow but the next day. "So, how did you know about the place?" Nina asked once again, I hadn't even realized she had stood up and now looking around the place. I sat on the bed, and Nina came over to me, she was about to sit next to me, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her a little to the right, and she sat on my lap. She turned her head to look at me, and I started talking. "How I know about this place? Well, here is where my mum and dad met. My mum's mum, my grandmother, had told my mum about this little house in the woods. And when my mum got to be a teenager, she started to come here, you know to get away from life and problems and what not. And one day, my dad was just walking around in the woods and herd music coming from here, he tried to follow the music and found my mum dancing around here with no partner, just had her arms out in position and he walked in and started dancing with her. After that day they got to know each other better, and then started dating, they found out they were going to the same collage, after they graduated collage they got married, then they were 22, a few years later they were 28, they had me. When I was 4, my mum showed me this place, I came back when I was 6, once when I was 8, and the day before my first day at boarding school when I was 11. Then now." I explained to Nina. "Aww, your parents met here and fell in love." she cooed. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Yes, now we should get some sleep, its almost mid night" I said. "Uh, Fabian, what are we going to where tomorrow?" Nina asked. "My mum has clothes in here" I said. "What about you?" she asked. "My dad has things in here" I said. I went to the bathroom, which is really small, by the way, and when I came out I found Nina in my mum's old night gown, but my mum was very short, when she was in collage she go taller, but since Nina is taller then what my mum was the night gown was extremely short, it barely covered her butt! That's not really Nina. I gave Nina a stern look, and she smiled sexily, oh god!

I found no night clothes to where, and I wasn't going to where my polo to bed, Nina saw me confused. And she took my hand and guided me over to the bed (we both didn't have shoes on, we took them off) and took my shirt off, and threw it on the floor. I got into bed with just shorts on, and laid down, Nina got in and laid down on my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and we fell asleep.

I woke up around three in the morning, Nina was still asleep on my chest, because the cottage has no air-conditioning, and it was the start of summer (I can already tell this summer is going to be really hot, since it is really hot now) the cottage was really hot already. So I took off the blanket off of Nina and myself and threw it on the floor, and I pushed the sheet down to edge of the bed. I looked at Nina laying on me, the yellow night gown was chrunched up the slightest bit and I saw her underwear, that is so not Nina! But what I didn't notice until now, she was waking up. "Nina, whats up? Why are you waking up?" I asked. "I was really hot is there any other pajamas?" Nina whispered. "I don't know, you can get up and look in the drawer" I said. "nah, I don't feel like getting up." she said and went back to sleep. I, on the other hand can't get back to sleep. So, I got up carefully, trying not to wake Nina up. I got up and got a drink of water. I stood by the window, drinking my water, and I herd rustling sheets. I turned my head and I saw Nina turning in the bed, she had some sweat across her head. Then, she started saying/moaning my name. Then, she looked pained, I ran over to her and shook her awake. As soon as she open her eyes, she started crying. "You're ok, Nina. Its all ok. You're going to be fine" I whispered in her ear. "You're ok, you're here, you didn't leave." she said between her tears. "No, never I would never leave you. I love you, and you know that" I said. "Now go back to sleep, want some water?" She shook her head yes, I gave her my glass of water I didn't finish. She drank it all, got up to use the toilet and then she got back in bed. I still really couldn't get back to sleep, so I watched Nina fall back to sleep and went and sat on the couch. I picked up my iPhone, and saw one missed call from Mick, and 2 texts from him. One text said "Hey, where r u? Its 11:43 P.M., ur uncle (Who's in Victors place, for a bit until they get someone else, Victor died) thinks ur with ur parents. I know dats not true, where r u?" and another text from Mick said "U and Nina with ur parents, or the woods house? Or what?" I was about to text him back when he sent me another text. "Hello? Answer my Freakin' texts!" So, I texted Mick back saying "Hey, sorry, was out with N at the town carnival. Yes, we r at the woods house. We'll be back in the morning, just tell everyone that we are at my mum and dad's house for that night! Thanks!" and I hit send. Within seconds he responded "O, did u have fun? Don't worry mate, I got ur back! I'll tell everyone that u were with ur parents! Nite, well, morning, c u later, mate!" and with that, I locked my iPhone, and got into bed. Before I did, I looked at Nina, she was sleeping so peacefully, then she moaned something, really, really quietly, _my name_.

I woke up, sill thinking about what Nina was doing last night, what was she dreaming? I mean right before I went back to sleep, I heard her moaning my name... Ok, ok, I don't want to know what she was dreaming about! I looked at the clock, it was eight in the morning, and Nina was still in the same position as she was last night, well as she was this morning at three A.M. "Nina...Nina..." I said her name softly in her ear. She groaned and opened one pretty blue eye. "No, I am not getting up, I don't feel like it" she said, then closed her eye and rolled over. I picked her up and started to spin her around the room and put her back on the bed and started tickling her. She was laughing like no tomorrow! "Ok! OK! Fabian!" she squealed. "I'm up! I'm up!" she said between laughs. I stopped tickling her, and put my head on her shoulder. "Fabian, come on, you didn't get me up for anything, we have to get ready and be at the house before they all get thinkn' dirty!" Nina said laughing. "Can I have one of your mom's dresses and some shoes?" she asked. I shook my head yes. "And the clothes we had on yesterday, we can fold them up and put them in a bag and bring them back to Anubis, then put them in our suit cases." I said. I had got up and opened up some drawer and found one of my dads shirts, and pants from when he was about twenty, even though they looked sort-of hip. I went to the _bathroom _and got ready for the day.

When I came out of the _bathroom_ I saw Nina was dresses, and waiting for me to come out of the _bathroom. _She looks so beautiful. Nina turned her head to look at me, "Come on! We got to get a move on! They all start coming down for breakfast at around eight! And its seven forty five! Come on!" she said. She grabbed the bag, I found to put our clothes in, and shoved them in the bag real quick. I grabbed her hand, and in seconds, we were out.

We had to run back to the house to get there in time, because I didn't drive to the woods house, and didn't drive to the town carnival.

**-Mean While at the house-**

**told in 3rd person P.O.V**

There was so much chaos going on at the house, and it was only eight in the morning. As soon as Amber walked in and took a seat, as she was the last one to come to breakfast, Mick started to yell at Alfie, along with the rest of everyone else. Some clip-its of the conversation were "You're STUPIB SLUSHY STAINED MY FAVORITE DRESS AND ROUNED JAKE'S TEXT BOOKS!" of course, from Mara. "YOU JACK A**! YOU RUINED MY GIRLFRIENDS CLOTHES, AND HAIR! SHE DIDN'T DO F***IN' ANYTHNG TO YOU!" which came from Mick. "Really! Come ON! Did Jerome and I do anything to YOU?" which came from Patricia 's mouth. "Really, Mate?" spit Jerome, "I thought we were friends, but Noo. Why did you even let the bomb off? Huh? THATS WHAT I THOUGHT!" Jerome finished. Everyone was arguing at once. Then Nina and Fabian burst through the door and everything became dead silent.

**Fabian's P.O.V**

Nina and I ran all the way to the house, when we got closer we could hear the yelling. We barely slowed down when we got to the door, we flung it open and we both almost fell as we came in. The whole room became silent as we came in. We came and sat down in our usual seats and stated to fill up our plates, the last two days of school Trudy tends to make, like four times as much food then usual. Nina and I both had scrambled eggs on her plate and a few pieces of bacon, some fruit, and we both had a cup of orange juice and started eating. Everyone was staring at us so we stopped eating, and I said "What?". Everyone was still looking at us and Patricia was the first one to speak, "So, why weren't you two here last night?". I looked at Nina to see if she wanted to answer, she nodded her head once for me to explain. "Last night, Nina and I were on a date. We walked into town and went to the town carnival. When we walked back to the house and opened the door and saw all the chaos, and we decided that we could go to my house and spend the night there, away from the chaos. Nina stayed in a guest room which my mum didn't want her to, she wanted her to stay in the nicer guest room but they are painting the walls in there and some of the furniture is moved out of the room and others covered in a old sheet. And the guest room Nina stayed in had clothes from when my mum was younger, so Nina is borrowing a dress from my mum. And I on the other hand had very little clothes to pick from because most of my things are here or in boxes packed up." I 'explained'. I put quotes around explained because we didn't go to my house. Everyone nodded their heads and started breakfast, Mick didn't start eating right away (Shocker!). Instead he gave me a smile and I mouthed 'Thank You', and he nodded his head and started eating, still smiling.

It was a little weird everyone was in their uniforms except Nina and my self. Even Mara was in her uniform, even though she didn't need to be, but she said she was going to school to help the librarian with something. After everyone was done with breakfast and had left to walk to school, Nina and I stayed a bit to help Trudy with the dishes, then left to go to town.

Nina and I went to the dress store, and found she, well I pointed out the blue section, and Nina found a dress that she really liked. It was dark blue and white flowers. Nina had found a lot of other dresses that the other girls would like, so she sent them text that they wouldn't get until lunch time. Nina brought her dress up to the counter for the lady to check it out. She asked the lady at the counter if she could hold four dresses until after lunch, the lady (with giving Nina a stern look) agreed. Nina thanked her, took my hand and we walked out of the store and walked down the street to the mens clothing store.

When we walked in the store Nina and I went to the dress shirts and found a perfect match to her dress. It was a dark blue dress shirt, very thin, which would be good because it is going to be hot tomorrow, and it was on sale! Wow, I sound like my dad! And then we walked over to the pants and I found a nice pair of "dressy" khakis, I walked up to the cashier to pay for the clothes while Nina was a little further away from me because she was on the phone with my mum.

"Graduating?" the cashier asked me as she was checking out the shirt. "Yes, my girlfriend and I just came from the dress store" I answered turning my head a little to the right to look at Nina, who was blushing at something my mum said. "Aw, you two make a cute couple" the cashier said, I looked at her name tag, her name was Meghan, oh, she was one of Ashley's friends. "Meghan? I didn't know you worked here!" I said now recognizing her. "Yes, Fabian. I was waiting for you to recognize me! How have you been?" Meghan said. "Good, Christmas was a little hard, but Nina and I took care of Aaron and that was all I needed, a little piece of her.". Meghan nodded her head in agreement. "Well have fun at graduation!" Meghan said as I started to walk to Nina. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" I asked Meghan, staying back a second before going all the way over to Nina. "Nothing, I have tomorrow off" she said. "Cool, you should come to the graduation, and the graduation party, its for my house mates and my self. Call my parents, and you can get a ride over to our friends house of you want!" I said as Nina hung up her phone and walked over to me. "You're sister is so funny! Katie said that when we get married-" Nina started but saw I was talking to Meghan. "Nina, this is Meghan, one of Ashley's friends" I said. "Oh, hi Meghan, I'm Nina" she introduced herself. "Are you going to come to the graduation party? If not, you are surely welcome" Nina said. "Yes, Fabian said I could come if I wanted, and I would love to come! Do I have to bring gifts?" Meghan asked. "Well, the parents are, for everyone because all the kids grew up together, and two years ago I came to the school and they welcomed me with open arms, well it took a little on Patricia but yeah. And last year a boy named Eddie came and we all welcomed him. So, all the parents are bringing gifts for all ten of us, you don't have to if you want to." Nina explained. "Well I'll have to bring two gifts for you two! Are your parents bringing everyone gifts, Nina?" Meghan said. Nina's face fell. I pulled Nina into a hug, and whispered in her ear "Nina, its ok. You know that would want you to stop getting upset over them. They love you and you know that. You know that they'd be proud, and they are. Right this second, they are looking down at you and smiling of how proud they are of you, they don't want you to cry over them.". Nina nodded her head. "Is there a _bathroom_ here?" I asked Meghan, as Nina had whispered that to me. She snapped out of her shocked, and sorrowed look that was accost her face. "Yes, um right passed the suits, the door is right there, and that leads you in to a little room with two doors, a men's and a women's, obviously you'd go in the women's." Meghan answered.

After Nina had walked into the room, and the door shut, Meghan asked me a question. "Why did she cry a little when I asked her about her parents?". "Because they died in a car crash. They never really had a funeral for them either, and she had said before that they were never properly put to rest. And, they said they loved her and she left and moved to Maryland then six years later moved to South Carolina. She never saw them physically die, but from that day on, she was hurt and can never be completely healed." I explained. She nodded her head in agreement. Nina had walked back and she looked better, she checks were ever so slightly blotchy, but I would be the only one to notice, well, and Amber. "Well, it was nice to meet you Meghan" Nina said shaking Meghan's hand. "And my gran is bringing gifts for everyone. Hope you come to the graduation and the graduation party! Bye" Nina said as we were right at the door. "Bye, Meghan!" I called out over my shoulder.

"Nina? Love, are you ok?" I asked as soon as we walked passed stores. "Yeah, I'm ok, what you said, you were right. But lately I've been thinking a little more about them." she said. I paused and looked at her. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, then we continued walking again, and walked to the park and started walking the little path in the park that goes around the park. "Well, their obituary was never in the local papers my gran and I had looked to see if they were in there, they never were. We even went to the other towns close by. They never had a funeral, and I never saw die. They were still alive when I left, the end of that week we came back to the town to check the news papers. They were never in the news papers, we checked to hospital they were in, they weren't there. The people said they they had checked out and were all fine. But my family and our friends and the other towns people that knew about the crash and knew my parents all believed they had died. I mean, Fabian, think about it!" Nina said as we had stopped walking and paused in the shade of the trees around. "What? Are you saying that are still alive?" I asked caustically. "Well, may-be" She answered, looking at me straight in the eyes.

*****Mean while at school*****

**Amber's P.O.V.**

Ugh, my hair is a mess, I put it back in a pony tail so now its not so bad. Ugh, why did Alfie have to go and practically ruined the common room! Well, Trudy made him stay up late and clean it all up. Mr. Sweet just handed out the finals, the tests, and they are really hard, I'm only on like question four, and everyone else is on question eleven! Wait, I know that, Nina said it out loud when she was studying! I know that one too! I know this one, and this one, and that one, and this one, and this one, oh! And this one! Wow! Now I'm ahead of everyone! Only 97 more questions! Wow, Nina was smart, when she said all the things out loud I herd most of them!

By the end of the testing session everyone was pooped! Everyone filed out of the class room and headed to the cafeteria. Us in Anubis, as in myself, Mick, Jerome, Alfie, Patrica, Eddie, Joy, and at the door of the school, Mara met up with us and we all walked back. It felt weird walking back to the house with out Nina and Fabian, where always Nina says "I wonder what Trudy is making today for _lunch._" and we'd all laugh, and from when she started going to the school here we all called it lunch now.

It turns out Trudy had made everyone lettuce, tomato, and mayonnaise sandwiches, with fruit salad, and she had made some punch I had asked her to make to try for the graduation party tomorrow.

After we all finished Mick and I had helped clean the dishes and we all headed back to school to finish the day taking finals, before we did, I turned on my phone to check for messages and such. There was a text from Nina, "Hey! Patricia! Mara! Joy! Nina left me a text message saying she found dresses for us for graduation, and she sent pictures!" I said showing them pictures. I called Nina saying that we all liked the dresses and asked her to pick them up, and we'll pay for the dresses when she got back to the house. After she said she would bring the dresses, we hung up and went back to school.

When we finished our finals, everyone was drained. We all looked like zombies! I was so tired! I am ready to eat supper and then go to sleep! Mick and I walked back to the house together, "Hey, babes, do you know what Fabian and Nina are gonna be back?" Mick asked. I shook my head no. "Nina sent me a text, and I got it at _lunch _time, but that was asking about dresses and I haven't herd from them since. What about you?" I asked him. "I had my phone off, but I just got the call a bit ago. Fabian called me around one and left a message, with Nina in the back round. They went to a new little restaurant for _lunch, _and they went to go help out at Fabian's uncles shop. I have know idea what happened there, but they were laughing, and you herd Nina giggling in the back round. They went on a walk in the park before _lunch. _They went and had ice cream at a new ice cream shop then went to Fabian's uncles shop." Mick said. "Wow, I'm so going to get Nina! She didn't leave me a message or text or anything saying what she did! Oh, well! Are they going to be back for supper?" I asked. Mick shrugged his shoulders. "Uh! I am calling Nina right now!" I said taking out my phone and pressing the number two, I have Nina on speed dial, #2, and I put the phone on speaker. It rung about five times than we got; "Hey, this is Nina, sorry I couldn't answer your call right now! If you leave your name and your number, I'll call you back as soon as you can! Please-" **Here a phone drop noise** "Fabian! Ugh!" **Giggling (coming from Nina)** "No, Fabian" **More laughing, from the both of them** "Fabian!" **Here someone pick up the phone** "Please leave your name and call back number and she'll get back to you as soon as she can!" (Fabian said). Than the weird voice mail lady came on the phone and told us to leave a message after the tone. So I did. "Hey Nina. Its me, we just got out of school, and I was wondering are you two going to be home from supper? Mick got Fabian's message! Alright call me back when you get this. Bye! Wait! What is with your message thing. The answering machine thing. When you come on and say this is Nina leave me a call back number and your name, and I'll call you back as soon as I can. What is with all the laughing in the back round? And than Fabian picks up the phone and says 'Please leave your name and a cal back number and she'll get back to you as soon as she can' what was all that about? Alright, call me when you get my message! Bye" I left her a message.

Mick and I were almost to the house when we saw Patricia and Jerome walking a few feet in front of up so we walked a bit faster so we were next to them. "Hey, Clark, you wanna race?" Mick asked Jerome. "You are so on, Campbell!" Jerome said waiting for Mick to say 'On your mark, get set, go!'. "Eah, eah, eah! Not so fast, Clark. Carrying your girlfriend, bridal style." Mick said, with a growing smile accost his face of knowing he'd win the race. So, by then we had all stopped walking and were standing there while Mick and Jerome were challenging each other to a race. Than Mick picked me up bridal style, as did Jerome to Patricia. Then Mick said "On your mark, get set,...GO!" and with that Mick and Jerome took off! No one had brought any backpacks of bags to school today, most only brought their phones and put them in the pockets of their pants or blazers. So, Mick was lucky, today I didn't have my bag, I only had on phone in the blazer pocket (one the inside). Usually when Mick picks me up bridal style, I have my bag with me, which is pretty heavy.

It turns out that Mick had won (big shocker, right?) and now Jerome was on clean up duty tonight, he had to clean the boys toilets! Anyway, I went to go up stairs and unplug my phone from the charger, and text Nina and ask her whats up. Only to find that she had texted me saying "Hey, sorry I can't call u back, my phone is almost dead. I'll call u on Fabian's when I get a chance. I did get your message, no, we won't be home for supper. And about the leave your message and the tone thing, it was a few days after Christmas at I made it and I was sitting in the family room of his house and he walked in and so yeah. C u later! -N" Wow, thanks for the info! Not! Oh, well, shes a blonde, wait, so am I! Oh, snap!

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please PLEASE, PPLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE Review! ;)**

**Remember 100th reviewer gets a one-shot!**

**A Message to SadrinaCheaks, GallherZammieBlackthorne, and jessiebean814:**

**I'm so so so Super sorry I haven't gotten your One shot yet! **

**I have had no idea in one shots, I have lately come up with a few ideas!**

**;)**


	14. Chapter 14Graduation Day!

**I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated, I wanted the one shots out before the next chapter for this story! :)**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to AracelyNM, IlovePink2 47, nomoremean girls, Rutter6646 3, ivybominab le647, Ishy415, GallagherZammieBlackthorn, Peace3000, kswiftie13 , Rutter6646, and OsnapitzCo ri7110! You all are the best people! _Like Ever_! ;) **

**Sorry, I had to use a Taylor Swift line! ;)**

**and the 100th reviewer is...Rutter66463 ! :)**

**you will a one shot! :D That will be out so soon!**

**Now, on to the story...**

**Previously...**

"_What? Are you saying that are still alive?" I asked caustically. "Well, may-be" She answered, looking at me straight in the eyes. _

**Fabian's P.O.V**

'So, could it be? Nina's parents _still _alive?' I couldn't help thinking this as I lay sleeplessly. It was a little passed mid-night, Nina and I had got back to the house after our long day at around ten thirty, and we had said goodnight and went to our rooms. I wonder if she was thinking the same; 'Are her parents still alive?' With all the evidence that Nina had brought to attention, it just might be true. But if it is true and her parents are really alive, there is only one question really. 'Where are they?' I mean if they're alive, why aren't they with Nina? If they are alive, wouldn't they want to see Nina? And, tell her that they are ok? Tell her and prove to her that they are alive? Not hide some where and have her grandmother raise Nina her whole life almost? I mean, really?!

As I was questioning my self and Nina's parents I herd Eddie call my name. "Fabian?" he had whispered. "Yeah?" I answered, whispering as well, I don't see why, we share a room with Mick too and he could sleep through almost anything. "Are you nervous?" he asked, still whispering. "Nervous of what? Graduating? Well, yeah, after Graduation, we go to college, then the real world, where we have to get jobs and settle down." I said, truthfully. Eddie shook his head in understanding. "Yeah, I know, after college, we get jobs, and everything becomes more serious. You're right, we have to settle down, and expand our life even more" Eddie said, then a big smile spread across his face. "Oooo! Settle down, I know who you're going to settle down with! Mrs. Nina Martin! Or should I say, Mrs. Nina _Rutter_!" he teased. "Yes, I do plan to "settle down" with her, and start a family with her" I said. "Oooo! _Start _a _family_!? Haha! So you plan to do _that _too!?" Eddie teased even more. "I would love to go into details" I said sarcastically, as Eddie laughed, "but its one in the morning, and we have graduation a little later, lets try to get some sleep." I said. Eddie shook his head and said "I'm sure you would love to go into details, night, well, morning!". "Good morning!" I said as I soon fell asleep dreaming of what life **after college** would be like.

_**Fabian's Dream, in his point of view...**_

_Nina and I were coming back from a party at Mick's celebrating his engagement with Amber. Nina and I were already married, we got married in May, it was now the 3rd of December. Seven months and eight days to be exact. **(A/N:For those of you who aren't that mathematical, they got married on the 11****th**** of May, May 11****th :) ****)**It was about ten at night, neither of us tired. Nina and I just walked into our giant flat, well, apartment, as Nina calls it. We both put our jackets on one of the kitchen chairs and took off our shoes. Nina was walking to our room to put our shoes away in our really big closet. I followed her to our room to change in to my night clothes. Nina headed towards the closet, I headed toward the dresser and pulled out blue plaid 'pj' pants, and headed for the bathroom. _

_I came out in just my 'pj' pants (with underwear of course, not shirt) to find Nina in the middle of changing, she had night pants on just like mine, but pink, and nothing as a shirt, (She had a bra on). I came behind her and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her passionately, as she kissed back just the same. She had turned herself around so she was facing me. After we had broke apart she had taken her bra off and put one of my sweat-shirts on, which by the way was really big for her. We had walked out of our bed room, to the living room and we cuddled up on the couch and watched reruns of Full House. After a bit, the phone rang, I reached over to the side table thing to answer it. "Hello?" I asked. I herd a click then a recording "Hello, I'm Amy from the United Spinal Association, would you like to take a 20 minute survey? Press two, or if you would like to give a donation press thr-" after that I hung up. "Who was that" Nina asked. "United Spinal Association wanting money, that's all good, but I can't give money to them right now." I said. "Oh, well while the TV is on mute, I'd like to talk to you" Nina said, she looked a little shaken up. "Nina, you can talk to me about anything, or ask me about about anything, as long as you're not cheating on me." I said. "No, I'm not cheating on you, I never would. I want to tell you I want to, uh, may-be...start a family?" Nina asked looking down in her lap. I took my middle and my index finger and placed them under her chin and gently lifted her head up. "You know what, I guess it was a stupid-" before Nina could finish I smashed my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck, my arms found their way to Nina's waist. We were still kissing, and it was over two minutes! Nina was like, melting it almost like she was losing strength, she laid back down on the couch, and brought me with her, still not breaking the kiss. After about two more minutes, I felt her stomach moving fiercely up and down as she was breathing, so, I did the thing I didn't want to do, I broke the kiss. I'm sure glad I did, Nina was breathing so heavily, like she ran four miles in ten minutes! "Nina, I would LOVE to start a family with you, but only if its ok with you?" I said. She smiled and shook her head yes. I picked her up and carried her to our room, and threw (carefully) on the bed and shut our bed room door. We both were starting to get undressed to do _it.

****Beep Beep Beep***

I woke up to Eddie's alarm clock, its six thirty A.M. I was the first one out of Mick, Eddie, Jerome and Alfie to psychically get up. I grabbed the khaki pants and dark blue dress shirt I bought yesterday and went to the _bathroom_ to shower and change into the clothes. By the time I was finished and walked out of the _bathroom_, Mick was standing there holding black dress pants, a hot pink shirt that matched Amber's dress that was pink and white, and black dress shoes. That reminds me, I need to get my bark blue dress shoes that matched my dress shirt and Nina's dress. But, the thing was Nina has them up in her room, oh well, I have to go up and get them.

I went up stairs and knocked on Nina's door, I waited a second and the door opened to Nina in her dress. She looked beautiful, she had her hair in a messy or what ever you call it bun. It was in a bun, but some of her hair was hanging out of it. "Hey" said said as she stepped to the side to let me in, where Amber was curling Patricia's hair, which actually was a good look for her. "Hey, you have my dress shoes, can I have them?" I asked. "Oh, yeah! Sorry I forgot to give them to you yesterday, the were in my bag by accident!" Nina said as she walked to a bag sitting on a stack of card-board boxes. Looking around, the entire house has a source of empty-ness. All the bedrooms were, hollow per-say, all that was there is suit cases and a **lot **of card-board boxes with everybody's stuff, like pictures and posters and what ever else. Nina handed me the white plastic shopping bag with my dress shoes in their box. "Thanks, see you in a bit, love" I said as I pecked her lips and left the room.

When I got back down stairs, I wanted to ask Alfie something, and when I walked in to Jerome and his room, it looked as if a tornado when through it! There was stuff every where! You couldn't see the floor! "What the bloody hell happened?! Did a tornado go through here?" I said was I stood at the door way of there room. "Ok, we know it looks bad but, well it looks bad!" Jerome said. "Where is Alfie?" I asked. Then all of the sudden by where I think his bed is I saw stuff move then I saw Aflie's hand, then his head, then his chest and up. "Dude, I know it looks bad but, we are cleaning it up! By after breakfast, this room should look hollow! Just a bunch of boxes and suit cases!" he said. "Aren't you going to match with Hannah?" I said. "Oh, uh, I don't know what color her dress is. So, I'm just going to wear black dress pants and a mint green shirt my mom got me for Christmas" Alfie said. I shook my head in, what ever and went to go eat breakfast. When I walked in, I saw Nina was the only one down here ready to eat. "Good morning, Beautiful" I said as I wrapped my arms around her from behind as she was standing at the opening window thing where the kitchen and dinning room area come together. Nina put the beagle, she was putting cream cheese on, down and turned around so she was facing me, and hugged me back. She went to kiss my cheek but I turned my head so we kissed on the lips. After about a minute or so we broke apart, and continued to get our breakfast ready. Nina and I had a beagle and cream cheese, a few pieces of bacon and some orange juice. We were finished around seven thirty when everyone else started to come down for breakfast. Everyone was done breakfast and finished cleaning up and packing at around eight. Alfie and Jerome were right their room was cleaned and packed up. A little after eight Some parents started showing up to the house. Mick's parents were the first to get here, shortly followed by Amber's parents. At around eight twenty my parents with my sisters and my brother and Nina's Gran showed up, shortly after that Mara's parents came. Mara's grandparents came, Aflie's parents and grandparents came, Amber's Aunt Ruby and Uncle Simon, and Amber's grandparents came, Jerome's sister and dad, and then Jerome's mother, Joy's mum, Patricia's parents and her sister, Piper, Mr. Sweet walked in with a woman that had blonde hair that looked like Eddie, so I guess that is his mum, and my grandparents came. My mum, Nina's Gran, and my grandmother were gushing over how beautiful Nina looked, and how amazing we matched, and how handsome I looked, and how cute Nina and I were together. At around eight forty everyone walked over to the school and all of us (as in us kids) we had to go to our first period class. When we got to our first period, Miss. Valentine handed the girls their white cap and gown and handed out burgundy caps and gowns to the guys. Miss. Valentine said be quite in the hall ways for two reasons, one the people in the gym can here us and the younger students in the younger grades of high school have school for three more weeks, so they are in classes right now. Miss. Valentine instructed us to get with your partners, which was everyone in your house had a partner that was your opposite gender, and Anubis house students went first. Since for graduation, all the students walked in with the others in their house, and that was in alphabetic order, and Anubis house residence went first. The partners went Nina and I were walking in the gym first, we are the very first, then Amber and Mick behind us, then Patricia and Jerome, then Eddie and Joy, then last for Anubis Mara and Alfie.

When we walked in all eyes on Nina and my self, then Nina, myself, Amber, and Mick and so on. Mr. Sweet was on the stage saying we were from Anubis house and introducing us and we had to wave and stand and wait for the rest of the senior class to come into the gym, then we could sit.

After all the students came in and we all sat down and Mr. Sweet gave a speech of this class is a very _special _class of students. Then the senior class president, which is Mara, gave a short speech, and the co-valedictorians have to give a speech together, and they were Nina and myself. We both got a GPA (grade point average) of 4.0, Mara got a 3.999, but Nina and I are the smartest in our grade! We got up and started our speech; "When we all first came to this school scared on the first day. Then we met some people, some became friends," I started. "Best friends in fact" Nina continued. "And some become more then just friends" I said, then Nina and I looked at each other, and all the students and parents and relatives "Awwww!" ed. We both blushed. "Some started at this school the very first day of their first year of high school, some came later in the years" I continued. "But that doesn't matter, it doesn't matter where you came form, when you came, or how you came to this school, all that matters is that you're here." Nina said. "We all had our ups and downs, but that's life, you can't change it. The road of life is not straight" I said. "There is a curve called failure," Nina continued. "A loop called confusion" I said. "Speed bumps to slow you down called friends that will help you through your journey of life" Nina said, "Red lights called enemies" I continued and turned to Nina for her to say the next sentence. "Caution lights called family" Nina said, then looked at me for the next sentence. "You will have flat tires called jobs" I said. "But if you have a spare called determination" Nina continued. "And an engine called perseverance" I said then looked at Nina for us to say the last sentence together. "You will make it to a place called success!" We both said, everyone applauded, but we weren't quite finished. After everyone quieted down we started to wrap up. "But we aren't just class mates" I said. "We aren't just house mates" Nina said, "We aren't just room mates" I said. "We're family" we said together. "No matter what happens after today, we all will help each other and cherish each other" I said, then everyone clapped and Nina and I walked off and sat in our seats, the ones in the front row, next to each other, next to our house mates. Mr. Sweet thanked Nina and my self for the speech and called out peoples names to come up on stage and get our diploma starting with Anubis house because he was going in alphabetic order of the houses. When you get your diploma, stay on stage until the rest of your house mates have gotten their diploma then get a picture, and then walk off stage.

After the whole school had graduated, we threw our caps in in the air and I caught Nina's and she had caught mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist and we kissed. After we broke apart, I took my cap back from Nina and put it on her head and Nina reached up and put her cap on me.

We walked over to where our families were all sitting together, still wearing each other's hats. My mum was holding Aaron. Emma, Katie, and Taylor were sitting on one side of my mum, on the other side Nina's gran sat. Nina's gran was the first to hug us, then Taylor, Emma, Katie, and my mum gave us a one armed hug, while holding 6th month old Aaron in the other arm. Nina took Aaron from my mum and Nina and my self hugged holding Aaron in-between us. They all 'aw' ed and my mum took a picture. After a little bit longer, we broke apart and Nina handed Aaron back to my mum. But before she did Nina kissed Aaron on his little nose and I kissed his fore-head. Aaron was starting to fall asleep as we were holding him. "We have to go get our bathing suits, see you guys at the party right?" Nina said. They all said yes and Nina and I waved good bye and headed back to the house and got our swim suits, took off our cap and gown and Nina and I got in my car and we drove to Amber's house.

When Nina and and I had arrived at Amber's house we were the first ones there! Amber opened the door as soon as we walked up the steps. "Nina! Fabian! Don't change into your swim suits right away! You can do that after we eat and dance and what ever!" Amber said as she stepped aside to let us in. Amber has a huge house but both Nina and my self had been there before so it wasn't like 'OH MY GOSH!'. "Hi Nina! Hello Fabian" Mrs. Millington said. "Hi Mrs. Millington" I said. "Please call me Mrs. M or Mrs. Lily, Nina does!" Mrs. M said. "Hello Mrs. M" Nina said as Amber's mum hugged Nina. "I'll be out side on the patio" Mrs. M said then walked to the kitchen then you herd the french doors open then close. "Hey! Nina!" some boy called as he walked in, he looked about 21 or 22. He was about slightly shorter then me, blonde hair, bark blue jean shorts, blue and white stripped polo. I guess he is Amber's brother. "Hey, John!" Nina said, then John hugged Nina, a little too tight for my liking. I felt my jaw clench the smallest bit. After a few seconds, Nina spoke up "Ok, missed you too, but can you let go now? Please.". "Oh, yeah, sorry." he said. "John, this is Fabian." Amber said introducing me to him. "Hi, _Fabian._ I'm Amber's older brother" John said then suck out his hand for me to shake it. "Hi _John._" I said the same way he said hello to me. "I'm Nina's boyfriend" I said. You could tell jealousy was written across his face. When I shook his hand I could tell he wasn't that strong, I mean, the last two years of high school I had been going to the gym with Mick in the mornings before school, so I was very in shape. After I shook hands with him, Nina walked over to me, not next to Amber anymore. Nina stood in front of me, but since I was taller then her I could still see over her head. I wrapped my arms around Nina's waist and pulled her back to my chest, she lifted her head up and turned it so she was looking at me, I took the chance to kiss her. She had then lifted her arms to be around my neck, "Eeep! Hold on! Keep kissing! I need to get my camera to take a picture for your scrap-book!" Amber squealed as she ran up stairs. About three minutes later, Nina and I were still kissing when Amber came back down stairs and started taking pictures. Nina and I herd John making gagging noises, both Nina and I knowing he wanted to be in my place right not, but he never can. For about five minutes Nina and I were still kissing, and breathing extremely heavy from out noses. After about thirty more seconds we broke apart. Nina had turned around so she was facing me, she still had her arms around my neck and I had mine wrapped around her waist. We were fore-head to fore-head trying to catch our breath when the door bell rang. Some more of Amber's family came in, Mara's family, without Mara, Jake's mum and dad without Jake. Mick's mum and dad came with Mick, Amber walked over to them to talk. The door bell kept ringing, so John went to go answer it for his sister, I just think he was glad to walk away from us for a bit because we were all lovey-dovey. Nina and I broke apart when my family and Nina's gran showed up. "I'm so proud of you guys" Nina's gran said as she hugged us again. After we all hugged again, Nina was holding Aaron and my parents and Nina's gran went to the patio and sat down and started talking. My little sisters and my little brother went out side and Katie and Emma went to the swing set and Taylor and Ryan went to go push Katie and Emma on the swings. Before my mum went out side Nina asked if Aaron has been fed yet, my mum said no. Nina and I sat on the leather couch in the living room (Which everyone was in here, that's where the front door is). "Wow, Aaron has gotten pretty big since the day I remember he was born" Nina said. "Yeah, I know, look hes starting to get hair on top of his head" I said. "Yeah, now he is getting to the fun age, where we can get toys and play with him. Look at those big blue eyes" Nina said. "Yup, he definitely had Rutter blue eyes, just like Ashley had, I have, my dad has, Taylor has, Ryan has, Emma has, Katie has my whole family has them" I said. "But those eyes will never be as beautiful as yours" I said then kissed Nina on the lips for about a minute. When we broke apart Nina frowned, "What?" I asked between a laugh because she is cute when she frowns. "That wasn't a very long kiss" Nina said still frowning. I kissed her again this time a little longer, when we broke apart I said "There will be more of that later". "There better be" Nina said then kissing me. When we broke apart Nina said. "Hey, can you go the back seat of your car and get the baby bag, I'm going to take the bottle that's in there and mix the formula together." "Sure, you can you the microwave in the kitchen to heat it up." I said as I was standing up to go out to my car. "I was planing on that" she said.

When I came back in from out side it looked like there was about five hundred people here, some out side by the pool, some on the front porch and so many inside in the living room and kitchen. But, Nina was still sitting on the couch with Aaron sitting on her lap. Nina was playfully talking to him and clapping his little hands. "Hey" I said as I sat down next to her. "Hey, thanks for getting the bag" Nina said. "Anything for you" I said as I kissed her. "Good, remember that" she said, I laughed. "Come on Aaron is getting hungry" Nina said. We both got up and went to the kitchen, I had the baby bag over my shoulder and Nina had Aaron. I set the bag down on the counter top and Nina was going to try to make it with one hand but I spoke up. "No, no, Nina you stand there I'll make it for you" I said as I started to make it. I stirred it up and put the lid on the bottle and put the baby bottle in the microwave. "You're the best" Nina said. I turned around and kissed her, the microwave beeped meaning it was done, and we broke apart. I got the bottle out of the microwave and gave it to Nina to feed Aaron. Aaron started drinking it so fast it was gone in a few minutes. "Can you take Aaron and hold the bottle while he finishes it and take the cloth and put it over your shoulder and burp Aaron? I have to go to the bathroom" Nina said. "Sure" I said as Nina handed me Aaron and I put the burp rag, as we call it, on my shoulder and held the bottle for Aaron to finish drinking. I watched Nina which bathroom she should use Amber said just go up to my bedroom, then I herd Amber say wait I'll go up stairs too, I want to show you something. Amber and Nina went up stairs, and Mick came over to me. "Hey, daddy" Mick said. "Hey, and by the way I'm not a daddy, thank you." I said. "Well, you sure act like one, and you act like you and Nina are married" Mick said. "I don't know about that one, but I try to act the best for Aaron" I said, Aaron just finished his bottle. I set it down on the counter and picked Aaron up so his head was looking over my shoulder and started to lightly pat his back after a few seconds he burped and I used the burp rag on my shoulder to wipe off Aaron's face. "Soooo" Mick said "Soooo what?" I asked. "you and Nina" Mick said. "What about us?" I asked. Aaron was starting to get a little squirmy so I need to change his dipper in a minute. "You two, what are you going to do for the summer?" Mick asked. "Can you wash out Aaron's bottle?" I asked, Mick shook his head yes. "But about this summer, I just thought at first Nina could move in with me at my house, then we look for a flat, or apartment as she calls it, close to our college." I answered. "What about sleeping arrangements?" Mick asked as he got a clean dish towel out of a drawer to dry the bottle. "I don't know, its up to her" I said. I was standing behind Mick and off to the side a bit swaying back and forth with Aaron in my arms. "Smart man. But if she says together, what are you going to do?" Mick asked. "Uh, sleep" I said. "Anything else?" Mick asked. "Not unless Nina wants to" I answered. "So, you're going to let her decide when you two are going to do things." Mick said. "Yeah, pretty much." I answered. "But, what if she wants you to decide?" Mick asked. I thought a moment, then knew what I was going to say. "I'd ask her when she would think the moment is right, then I'd take the upper hand." I said. "Wow, you have all the right answers." Mick said. "I try" I said. Then Nina and Amber came back down, "Hey" Nina said as she came next to me. "Amber, can I use your counter top in your _bathroom_ to change Aaron?" I asked. "Yeah, sure, Nina go up there with him I don't trust him by his self" Amber kidded. Nina and I went us stairs to Amber's room, then walked to the _bathroom_ to change Aaron. Nina changed him while I gave her the clean dipper and took the dirty one and threw it away. I gave Nina the _Desitin, _which is cream to but on the baby's butt and legs go the dipper doesn't irritate the baby. "Nina" I said. "Humm?" she answered. Nina was done changing Aaron, and was now slightly swaying back and fourth trying to get Aaron to fall asleep. "This summer, where are you going to go?" I asked. "Well, my gran is buying a little house not too far from here, so I thought I was going to stay there" Nina answered. "Oh," I said, "May-be you could move in with me at my house, then we look for a flat, I mean an apartment to live in that's not too far away from our college" I said. "I'd love that" she said, "Would we sleep in the same room?" she asked. "It doesn't matter to me, if you would like to we can" I said. "Ok" she choked out. I smiled. "Can you go in Amber's closet and once you get passed the shoes there is a pink couch that matches the color of Amber's bedroom walls, there is a small crib like thing, can you set that on the floor next to the couch?" Nina asked. "Sure" I said. I held the closet door open for Nina, I've never been in Amber's closet, it's huge! It's like four of Amber and Nina's room at Anubis! When we finally passed the shoe section, I saw the couch and I set the crib thing on the floor and Nina set a sleeping Aaron in the crib. Nina put a baby monitor on the couch and took the speaker with her and we quietly walked out and shut the closet door.

When we were down stairs the food was out and you could help your self. There was the punch that Amber had picked out. She had picked out all the food actually. Nina and I got a cup of punch. I got a pulled pork sandwich, as did Nina, we both got some watermelon, and we broke in half a ear of corn on the cob. I got some butter for Nina and and my self to put on the half of corn we each have. As we were walking around to get a table Nina and I passed a table where Jerome's and Patricia's family along with Jerome and Patricia were sitting. We waved to each other. Nina and I passed a table where Mara, Jake and their families were sitting together, again as we passed we all waved. We also passed a table where Alfie and Hannah's families were sitting, they waved at us first, and we waved back. Nina and I passed a table where Eddie, Eddie's Mum and dad, Joy and Joy's mum, again we all waved. Nina and I passed a table where Amber's and Mick's parents sat, and we also passed a table where my family and Nina's gran sat. Nina and I sat down with Mick and Amber. "Hey guys" Amber said. "hi Ambs" I said as I set my plate and cup down and pulled out Nina's chair for her. "Hey Amber" Nina said, "Thank you, Fabian". "So, you plan on doing anything special for the summer?" I asked. "I think I might go to our beach house" Amber said. "I don't know" Mick said. "I don't know either" Nina said. "What about you?" Mick asked me. "My Family and may-be someone special, are going to go to Nashville, Tennessee." I said. "Aww! Nina he means you!" Amber squealed. Nina blushed. "Where are you going to stay?" Mick asked. "At Gaylord Opryland" I answered. **(A/N:The Gaylord Opryland is a real place in Nashville, Tennessee! Its soo cool I stayed there!) **"I herd that place is cool! Are you going to go to the Grand Ole Opry?" Mick asked. "Yes!" I answered. "That's cool. Anything else you're going to do over the summer?" Mick asked another question. "May-be" I said. "Cool! What?" Mick asked yet another question. "I'm not telling you." I said. "Come on, mate! You have to tell me" Mick begged. "I'll tell you when I think the time is right" I said. "Are you done eating, Nina?" I asked, since she wasn't eating anymore. "Yeah, want to come with me to throw your trash away too?" she asked. I shook my head yes. I took a deep breath. The trash can is in front of all the tables. We through our trash away, but before Nina walked away I grabbed her hand so she didn't walk away. "Uh, Excuse me." I said, no one stopped talking. "Excuse Me" I said a little louder, still no one stopped talking, they are all still gabbing away. "Uh, YO!" I shouted really loud. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. "I have something to say and I would like everyone's attention." I said. I turned to Nina. "This past Christmas I gave you a promise ring, right?" I asked. Everyone still quite. "Yes" Nina said. I took the promise ring off her her finger and held it up so everyone could see it. "This promise ring?". "Yes" Nina said. "_You_ don't need it anymore" Everyone thought I was angry, and that I was breaking up with Nina. But I wasn't, I am doing quite the opposite. I dropped the promise ring on the patio, everyone gasped. Nina looked like she was ready to cry. "F-Fab-" Nina choked out behind the tears she was trying to not have flow over her eyes. "No" My voice boomed over the silence. "Don't say my name, please" I said. Nina turned to look at her gran, tears still threatening to flow. I got down on one knee and opened the ring box. Everyone gasped. Nina turned around, tears at the brim of her eyes, and she too gasped. "Nina Martin" my voice boomed, but this time not stern. "Will you marry me?" I asked. And if you think it was silent before, now I think everyone was holding their breath. "Yes" Nina said then she started crying. I slipped the engagement ring on her finger and wrapped my arms around her waist and Nina wrapped her arms around my neck. Nina lifted both feet off the ground and I spun her around in a hug. When we stopped spinning Nina tightened her grip and kissed me, full on the lips in front of all the parents and her gran. We never kissed in front of my parents and her gran, before. When we broke apart, Nina said "I Love You". Everyone again gasped, we've never said I love you to each other, I mean we've said love ya, but that's it. "I Love You, too" I said and everyone 'Aww'ed. And we kissed again.

So, after that we went back to our seat and everyone started talking again. "Oh my gosh! Nina congrats! Let me see the ring!" Amber said as soon as we sat down. "mm! Fabian you are one smart man this ring is beautiful!" Amber said. "Wow Fabian, now no one can have any excuses for you to take your hands off of her." Mick said. I just laughed. "Nina! We have to go dress shopping! And tux shopping! What colors are you going to have your wedding colors? When are you going to get married? What style do you want your dress to be? I hope you don't go with mermaid style, I think that's ugly! Oh! You should get a sweet heart neckline for your brides maids dresses!" Amber started going off. "Amber! Amber!" Nina said trying to get Amber to stop talking. "AMBER!" I said that still didn't work. Mick grabbed Amber by the waist and kissed her. She finally stopped talking, but their kissing did not. "Uh guys?" Nina said. They didn't break apart. So, I grabbed my phone and took a picture for them for their scrap-book and I took Nina by the hand and led her the the dance floor.

The Perfect Day started playing, now that is considered our song I think that this is an appropriate moment. "So, love, when do you want to get married? This summer?" I asked. "Sure, I don't want to wait any longer then I have to." Nina said. "Ok, how does June 17th sound?" I asked. "Next month? I mean its May 25th today can we push it back a little bit?" she asked. "Sure, how does August 6th sound?" I asked. "Good, I like that just enough time to get invitations out. But, uh, England or America?" Nina asked. "Why don't we have in one of the huge ball rooms or the really, really huge gazebo. At the Gaylord Opryland hotel?" I suggested. "Yeah, I like that but how are all my revivalists going to stay there? The rooms are really expensive." Nina wondered out loud. "They don't have to stay at the Gaylord hotel, they can stay at the one across the street that is not as much money" I said. "Yeah, I think they could do that, that's a Holiday Inn right?" Nina asked. "Yes, that's it! As long as they could pay for their rooms my family could pay for their planes." I said. "Oh, no, I'll feel bad!" Nina said. "No, the bride's family usually pays for most of the wedding, so let me pay for something!" I said. "No! Fabian! Please!" Nina said. "Ok, I'll make a deal, you let me pay for the brides maids dresses, the catering including the cake, the flowers, the ball room or gazebo what ever we decide on, and any other special thing I want to do. You let me pay for all that and I won't pay for anything else. You can't change my mind on it unless you want me to pay for more." I said. "But Fabian!" Nina wined. She is cute when she wines, she sounds so young. "No, Neins! No buts, my parents make a lot of money and they don't do anything with it! I mean they donate it to charities but nothing! So, if we are spending any money, I'm glad its on you." I said. "Fabian, I'm not worth it to spend money on." Nina said. "Nina if your not worth it then tell me why the sun comes up every day, even if its cloudy. Nina if your not worth it then tell me how I keep loving you all day every day. Nina I'd spend every pound of money I had on you. I'd do anything for you." I said. "Fine, Fabian you can pay for anything you want as long as you let me pay for my dress and my guest can pay for their own room in the Gaylord or the Holiday Inn, but if they're desperately in need of help with money, I will ask you." Nina said. "Thank you, you think we should check on Aaron? Its been about an hour." I asked. "Sure, I'll come with you" Nina said. So, we headed inside and checked on Aaron, he was sound asleep. Nina went over to him and kissed his fore head. Then we walked out and back down stair.

"Nina, Fabian! Come here! We are going to cut the cake all together!" Nina and I walked over to look at the cake before we cut it. It was so funny and cute at the same time! The cake had a pictures of Mick, Amber, Mara, Jerome, Patricia, Joy, Alfie, Eddie, Nina and myself when were all five years old! And blow our five year old picture is our graduation picture. The graduation picture is for the year book of everyone in their cap and gowns holding a piece of paper tied with a ribbon to look like a diploma. Nina looked so cute when she was five. "Aww! Look at little Fabian! He had really red cheeks!" Nina said, I blushed. "Oh, look his cheeks look red now" Nina said. "But I love you and your red cheeks" Nina said as she kissed one of my cheeks. "And I love you and your beach blonde hair" I said referring to Nina's picture. "Don't worry people! I have the design of the cake in picture frames! So if you would like one so get one! The stack of the framed pictures are in side in the kitchen counter!" Amber said. "Oh, and for Fabina I have you two separate too, and I have baby pictures!" Amber said. After she said that everyone rushed over to look at our baby pictures. "People! After we cut the cake." Amber said raising her voice. My mum got a picture of all of us holding the knife cutting the cake. Nina and I were the first ones to get a piece of cake Nina took a piece of hers and fed it to me and I took a piece of mine and fed it to her.

So, after all the cake and a lot of 'congrats' Nina and I got away from the crowd and we were sitting on the swing on the front porch. "So, are you really sure you want to get married in August? That's only slightly less then three months away. Do, you think we should wait? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love you with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with you, but you want to wait a bit?" I asked, with concern. "Yeah, you make a good, correction; great point, yes, we should wait." Nina said agreeing with me. She laid her head on my shoulder. "Summer is going to go by fast, I can already tell." Nina said closing her eyes.

We sat like that for a while, well, not really only about twenty minutes. "Nina, you want to go swimming? You and I both know Amber has an amazing pool" I asked. "Yeah, but you have a bigger one!" Nina said opening her beautiful eyes and looking at me. "So?" I questioned. "Soooo, I figured for the first part of summer, I'd be staying at your house like you said and I could go swimming at _your _pool." Nina said as a smile spread across her face. "Well, may be" I said with a smile on my face as well, then I leaned down a bit and kissed her.

"Nina, Fabian!" I heard Mick call from the other side of the wrap-around front porch. "Yeah?" I called back after I broke apart from Nina. "We are going to open presents that people brought us. Come on!" Mick said as he came into our view. So, Nina and I got up and followed Mick back around the house to the pool area. We went inside to the kitchen, and we sat at the island which had all the presents on it.

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I feel soooo soooo bad I haven't updated, but I wanted all the one-shots out before I put this out! :) please don't kill me! :D**

**wow, this is the Longest chapter, I've EVER written! _Like Ever_. It's slightly over 8 pages long! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fabian's P.O.V**

We had five days after graduation to move out of Anubis house, its sad but its also good, we are starting something new. It has been two days since graduation and my parents are coming by with two cars so Nina and myself can put stuff in the two cars, along with my car that is in the Anubis house parking lot!

"Fabian!" Nina moaned as she walked in the kitchen. Nina was wearing pink _Aeropostale_ sweat pants that came down to the middle of her shin and a gray and pink stripped long sleeve shirt that is rolled up. "Yes, love" I answered. Turning to look at Nina she was wearing no make-up and her glasses.

"I'm hungry!" she answered coming up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I am almost done making pancakes!" I said as I took Nina's wrists in my hands and brought her arms to my neck, and I bent down to her face and kissed her.

"You're going to be moving in with me today" I said.

"Yeah, but not our own place yet!" she said.

"Well, it will only be for a few weeks then we will have our own flat!" I said as I took the pancakes off the griddle and but them on plates for the two of us.

Nina and I sat down at the table and Nina took a bite.

"Mmmmm" She said with her eyes closed as she chewed.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like them!" I said.

"So," Nina began, "Have you been looking for apartments?" she asked.

"Well, no" Nina looked at me disapprovingly. "But, I have been looking at land and I found the perfect spot and I bought it" I said.

"What?!" Nina asked, clearly shocked.

"Yes, I bought the land that is where you pointed your finger on the map and said, and I quote 'if only there was a house or apartment there. It would be the perfect spot!'"

"Oh, my gosh, so we are going to build a house?" Nina asked even more shocked and excited.

"No, I am going to hire people to build the house. But yes, so I was thinking, tomorrow, we could look at plans, and I could draw up some plans for our house." I said.

"Yeah!" Nina said as her eyes got really big. "But, then we have to take in count for everything in the feature! What about kids, Fabian! What if some day we decide we want kids, we need to have like four spare bed rooms! Then Family! Your family and or my family could come and visit! And Amber, and Mick and all them! Then when they have kids and they want to spend the night!" Nina said as worry flashed across her face.

"Nina, relax. I know we are going to have this talk someday so why don't we got it over with. "I would love to have kids, but if you say no, then we will not have kids, it is up to you. Nina, the land is huge, I was thinking we could build our fairy tale house together, and raise a family there. The house can be as big or as small as you want it." I said looking in to her beautiful eyes.

"Yes, some day, I would love to have kids too, and we can plan this house together. How long will it take to build it?" she asked.

"When we graduate college, so we could get a apartment, or a town house, or live with my parents."

"Why don't we live with your parents and siblings." Nina said.

"You know, they sectioned off the house for us. They remodeled, so if we want the section to be closed off to everyone, we can shut the doors and we will be alone. They also made the section sound proof. They painted all the rooms, gave us a kitchenette, our own living room and a whole mini house in that section" I said.

"Wow, I love your family!" Nina said hugging me. We were now done our breakfast and I was siting in a chair facing Nina, while she stood holding my hand and looking at me.

"I haven't even seen the house yet! I can't wait." I said. "Now come on lets find something to wear so we can meet my parents with the cars at ten thirty!" I said as I stood up.

We put our plates in the dish-washer and Nina went up stairs to find something to wear for the day that isn't packed away, I went to my room to do the same.

Alfie and Jerome went home to their houses, so did Joy, and Mara.

Eddie, Patricia, Mick, Amber, Nina and myself are all leaving today. I found a pair of jeans and a black and white stripped polo, and I went to Nina's room.

When I walked in Nina was putting on her shoes and Amber was using _**pink **_duck-tape to tape one of her boxes closed. On Amber's box she has written in _pink_ sharpie "Posters and wall decorations". Wow, very Amber.

"Hello Amber" I smiled, then nodded my head at Nina "Beautiful" Nina blushed.

"Hey" Nina said wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me, I hugged back wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful. Now come on, lets get some of your boxes down stairs" I said releasing her and picking up three boxes as Nina put a duffel bag over her shoulder and picking up one box. We walked down the stairs very slowly and carefully until we reached the bottom. As soon as we set the boxes and she set the duffel bag down my parents pulled in each a car.

"Nina!" My mum said as she walked in the door hugging Nina. Then my mum hugged me. I tossed my car keys to my dad so he could bring my car around to the front of the house.

After my dad brought my car around front Nina, my mum, my dad, and I myself loaded all our stuff in the cars, we finished loading the cars at eleven fifty six.

"So we are going to go back to the house and wait for you guys. Are you going to follow us, or are you guys going to stay here for dinn-ah lunch of on the way home stop some where?" my mum asked. I knew what Nina wanted so, I answered my mum with;

"We'll stop some where on the way home!" I said.

"Alright, bye!" my dad called as he got in in his car loaded with my stuff.

"Bye, Honey! See you in a bit!" my mum called as she got in her car that had Nina's stuff in it.

Both Nina and I waved bye to my parents. Then Nina and I went in the house to say bye to our house mates.

"NINAAAAAA!" Amber called running down the stairs with Patricia followed closely behind. Amber threw her arms around Nina.

"I'm going to miss you!" Amber said to Nina.

"Amber," Nina said with a smile on her face, "We are going to the same college together, and its only summer break! You'll probably come over, or ill come over, or we go some where together! Its not like I'm leaving for good!" Nina said laughing.

"I know but it will be weird not waking up to your alarm every morning! And it will be weird to not have you force me out of bed every morning because I don't get up! It will be weird not sharing a bathroom with you all! Not that I'm complaining about that one but still!" Amber said

After Amber pulled away from Nina she came to me. Amber threw her arms around my neck.

"You were always a better older brother to me!" Amber said. "Amber, we are not that far away, only a mile away from each other! You'll probably be at my house every other day! Don't worry, like you said, worrying causes wrinkles!" I said to Amber as I hugged her back, except my arms were not around her neck. They were around her waist.

"You are right, Fabian! We could see each other any time we want!" Amber said smiling as she pulled away from the hug.

While I was talking to Amber, Patricia was talking to Nina. I saw Patricia hug Nina as Amber pulled away from me. Then Patricia came over to me.

"Bye, Fabian! I'll see you over the break and in college!" Patricia said as she hugged me.

Then Patricia whispered in my ear "You hurt Nina, I'll kick you so hard in the balls you'll sing like Justin Beiber" I cringed. "Are we clear?" Patricia said not whispering that part.

"Yes, Ma'am!" I saluted her like I was in the army. Patricia rolled her eyes at me with a smile on her face.

Eddie and Mick came out of their room. Mick ran over to Nina and picked her up in a hug and spun her around.

This passed two years Nina and Mick had become like brother and sister. Just like Eddie and Nina had become like brother and sister.

"I'm going to miss you squirt!" Mick said to Nina. He had started calling her that when he grew even taller, passed six feet, and Nina barely made it to five feet and four inches.

"I'll miss you too, even though I'll probably see you soon, like within four days!" Nina said laughing.

Mick set Nina back down and came over to me and we did our handshake.

"See you in a few days mate!" Mick said laughing.

"Yeah! Oh, hey, next Thursday?" I asked Mick. I want to have a cook-out next Thursday (a week from today), and we would all do something Friday.

"Yeah! I'll text you later for deats!" Mick said.

Then Eddie went over to Nina, who was set down next to me, and picked her up and hugged her.

"I'm going to miss hearing another American voice, for a little bit!" Eddie said.

"Yeah, but its only a plane ride! Then you'll be with your mom!" Nina said to Eddie.  
>"Actually, no, my dad softened up a bit and bought a bigger house. Now, I have the whole west wing, my dad gets part of the east wing and my mom is flying in to be with me until I finish college. Which is stupid because I'll be moving out again into a dorm for college!But it will be nice to have a whole family again, even though mom and dad might not get along all the time." Eddie explained.<p>

"You are staying in England!?" Nina asked happily.

"Yeah! Oh, and my mom got a boy friend when my dad moved to England after they split up. So, what I'm trying to say is my mom is now pregnant and the boyfriend left her. Oh, and my mom is younger than my dad to let you know. Anyway, so, mom and dad are getting along better now and are working together to get stuff ready for the baby!"

"Eddie! That is so exciting! I mean, I'm sorry for your mom, how her boyfriend left her. But, your going to have a younger brother or sister! Does your mom know the gender of the baby?"

Eddie grinned. "Yes, it is a girl!"

Amber's face lit up, I'm sure she was picturing all the pink things she could buy the little girl. Eddie saw Amber's face.

"Uh, Amber, I hate to break it to you, but my little sister isn't going to be obsessed with pink."

"Aw, poo"

"So, anyway, do you know what your mom might name her?" Nina asked.

"My mom likes the names Rebecca and we would call her Becca, my mom also likes the names, Taylor, Hannah, Emma, Elizabeth, and Sophie." Eddie said.

"What name do you like the best? Did you suggest to your mom any?" Nina asked.

"Yes, I said that my mom should name her Rebecca Elizabeth Miller." Eddie answered.

Everyone agreed that, that was the perfect name for the little girl.

"Well, I have to get going" Eddie said as he hugged Patricia bye.

After Eddie walked out, Mick, Amber, and Patricia all went their separate ways. I turned to Nina.

"Shall we?" I asked, Nina nodded her head yes.

We got in my car and we drove to my house when I pulled up in the drive way, my parents, Emma, Taylor, Katie, Ryan, and Aaron were all out side waiting for us. As soon as Nina opened her door to get out, Emma, Katie, and Taylor ran over to her.

"Nina!" they all said at the same time.

"Hi!" Nina said to them as she hugged them. "Hi, Ryan" he just waved.

After we arrived, Nina and I made our way up-stairs to our section of the house. As soon as we opened the door we were blown away.

There was a living room with a thirty six inch flat screen television. Open floor plan to a small-ish kitchen. Then to the right was a door way, Nina and I walked over to it and looked in. It was our bedroom. The whole little apartment was painted a rich brown, so was our bedroom. And our bed had cram colored bedding. And there was two pillows on it, the first pillow said LO and the other pillow next to it said VE, aw that's cute! Then to the left of our bedroom was our washroom, it was huge! Well, big for a small section of the house! Also, to the left of the bathroom door was out closet, which was like half the size of Amber's, and that is pretty big!

"Fabian! This is Amazing!" Nina said turning to me.

I smiled at her widened eyes, and shocked smile on her face as I said "Yup, and love-" I wrapped my arms around her waist and used my index finger and middle finger to lift Nina's chin up, so we were looking eachother in the eyes. "It's all ours" I said then kissed her.

**-The Next day!- (and if anyone knows how to do those line things, please PM me! ;) )**

**Fabian's P.O.V**

I woke up to find golden blonde hair draped across my face, I smiled to my self. Nina was still asleep on my bare chest. She looked beautiful, even in slightly baggy purple pajama pants with doughnuts on them and a white tee-shirt that had a doughnut with chocolate icing and sprinkles on it.

"Fabian" Nina moaned, I just assumed she moaned it in her sleep but I was wrong.

"Fabian," Nina moaned again, "What time is it?" she asked, I looked over at the clock, on the bedside table, it read eight fifty two.

"Eight fifty two in the morning, love" I answered her.

Nina rolled half way over and opened her eyes and looked at me. "What are we going to do today?" she asked.

"Well, we could lay here all day, or look at house plans, oh, and my mum said we need to go shopping for Aaron, he is almost out of dippers and almost grown out of his clothes." I suggested.

"I like the first option, lets lay here all day." Nina said smiling.

"Well, you can, I'm going to go take a shower." I said climbing out of the bed planting a kiss on Nina's fore head.

"Fine, I'll be in after you, I'm not human enough in the morning without a shower" she said.

I rolled my eyes smiling, "Alright, whatever" I said then shut the washroom door, Nina calls it a bathroom.

Just as I was stepping out of the shower with the towel wrapped around my waist, Nina opened the door. She closed her eyes and threw a towel to cover her eyes.

"Sorry, I need to go to to the bathroom" she said.

"Well have fun I'm just dressing" I said as Nina closed to door to the little sectioned off area where the toilet was.

After Nina and I got showers and got dressed we had pancakes for breakfast, we got the baby bag ready and took Aaron shopping. Nina and I first went to Wal Mart, and got dippers and then we headed over to Carter's for baby clothes.

Then Nina and I headed over to a house building company place. A guy came over to us and told us his name was Mark. I told Mark that we want to build a house that would be good for our life together. Nina said that she always drew what she wanted her dream house to look like when she was little, like when she was 14. She took out her favorite and showed it to Mark and I. Man, can Nina draw! I loved it so we gave the drawing to Mark and her said by tomorrow he would have the estimated price and how long it would take to build the house. We said thank you and left.

**Nina's P.O.V**

While Fabian and I were at the house building place I saw a guy. He looked like my father, only a little more aged. But my fathers dead, right?

The guy was giving Fabian and I a death glare. Then the guy saw Aaron and looked even more ticked off.

What if they guy was my father?

What if my parents never died?

What if he is my father and thinks Aaron is my baby?

What if the is my father and thinks Fabian are like those 16 and pregnant people?

So many 'What if?'s' swarmed in my head. I honestly want to know if they are still alive. Some would say I am over thinking things, if they are alive, cool, if they are dead well, too bad. But I have a feeling that if they are still alive, they wouldn't want we with Fabian.

Last night I had a dream that Fabian and I had our own place and it was a small apartment. I was standing in the kitchen and Fabian was standing in front of me. I was crying, like the tears were streaming down my face and I was saying;

"Fabian, we can't to this! Between my parents wanting me to go back to America with them, trying to take care of Aaron, doing our homework and projects for our classes, needing someone to watch Aaron while we are in our classes, and being pregnant. Fabian! Its just too much! And on top of all that trying to balance our relationship! Its all too much."

"But we can and will go it, Nina. I know we can, we are strong." he said taking one of my hands away from my face and kissing it.

"May-be you can handle it Fabian, but I can't! Fabian, you don't know what its like to be pregnant! You don't know the stress it is when you are extra careful doing your everyday-things because you are caring for more then one life. Fabian, tell me, are your parents forcing you to move to a whole different country? No!" I said as more tears slide down my face.

"I should just go home," I looked up at him "you know, back to America"

"No, Nina, please don't" he started to beg.

"Fabian, everything is all too much at once. I think we should take a break from each other." "But, don't you love me?" I answered with "Yes, but everything is-" Yes, I know too much, but is this just a break or a break-up?" he asked.

I took a deep breath before I answered, "Just a break." "So, that means, there is still a chance for us?" he asked with some hope in his voice. I stiffly nodded my head. "ok," he said followed by a long silence.

Then I woke up from my dream.

**I'm sooo sorry it isn't a very long chapter! I just tried a new paragraph set up, because someone said I shouldn't write the other way! And this year in my Language Arts class I learned that I have to indent when ever someone is speaking!**

**So, please tell me in a review what you think of the new style of the paragraphs! **

**And the links for outfits are below, as well as my profile! :D**

**Please review**

**Is anyone else OBSESSED with Taylor Swift's new album RED? I LOVE it! ;)**

Nina's outfit link: you_throw_your_head_back/set?id=59906808#fans

Nina's PJ's link: christmas_dance_ch.15_ninas_pjs/set?id=59915037

Fabian's outfit link: christmas_dance_ch.15_fabian_outfit/set?id=59965755


	16. A Argument They Will Never Forget

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry I haven't updated in like forever!**

**So, um, a update on my life, back in December I had a seizure like issue, and had to go to the hospital for a few days. Better now! I hope! I mean, I went and took so many tests, but everything came back normal, so the doctors have no idea why it happened! I have my parents a scare though...**

**I am re-obsessed with the Gallagher Girl series, the sixth one comes out in September, this year! if you have never read the books, I STRONGLY recommend it! The first in the series is I'd Tell You I Love You Then I'd Have To Kill You!**

**I want to say a huge THANK YOU to the readers and a even BIGGER THANK YOU to the amazing people that review! Reading the reviews makes my day, and I love when get pointers on how better I can write, I would love pointers! :)**

**But please, don't just send hate! Thank you! :D**

**Now, this chapter is dedicated to From Anonymous, Sparksfly33, MusicLoverGirl9078, Sibunaismylife, fabinalover66, and Mysterygirl23!**

**From Anonymous: I am IN LOVE with all Taylor Swift's albums, not just Red! Even though I am still loving and obsessing over that! What is your favorite song on RED?**

**Sparksfly33: I really love your pen name! Thank you so much, my goal is to update much more often! :D**

**MusicLoverGirl9078: Thank you! And I wouldn't take a offense, I totally understand how the other set-up was super confusing, I hope it isn't confusing! So, what is your Favorite song on RED? Are you going to see her on tour?**

**Sibunaismylife: To tell the truth, I have found a liking to leaving people on edge! I haven't decided on where I want to take Fabian and Nina's relationship! :P they might have a child so soon, or they might wait! Goodie-Goodies aren't so GG are they!? ;)**

**Fabinalover66: :) Wow, you and your sister read my fanfic? If the answer is yes, I am so flattered! Haha, she screamed?! I am so flattered! I Love you! You are so nice! :D**

**Mysterygirl23: Thank you so much! I am so happy that you love my fanfics! Oh my gosh, this is your favorite? :D I LOVE YOU! My goal is to update so much more often! :)**

**I seriously blush when I read my reviews to my fanfics, I Love everyone! :D**

**I'm going to shut up and now on to the story!**

**Nina's P.O.V**

Its been about a week after Fabian and I went to the house building place, and today Fabian is having a cook out at his house. His parents are going to visit his grandparents, so they are taking Fabian's siblings and Aaron with them. At around two in the afternoon everyone will be starting to arrive. Alfie is bringing Hannah and Mara is bringing Jake, and of course the rest of our group of friends are going to come!

It was two sharp when I was outside using the skimmer to get this bug out of the pool when the door bell rang. I herd a sharp squeal "NNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN NNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAA!" ahh, its Amber.

"AMBER!" I answered back as I set the hand-held skimmer down and headed back inside the house. "How are you?! Whats new? Do you and Fabian have a date for your wedding yet?" Amber said as she hugged me. I hugged her back as I said "No, we don't have a date yet. I'm fine nothing really is new, you just saw me a week and a half ago!"

"Yeah, a week and a half has been a long time!" and that is pretty much how our conversation went.

As everyone arrived and we all swam in the pool and had a good American cook-out. After we ate dinner, or supper what ever you care to call it, we had a bond-fire and we all sat around the fire on folding chairs. We had a little table with popcorn and punch on it. "So, we should all play truth of dare" Amber said snuggling closer to Mick. Everyone groaned but agreed. "But first some ground rules" Patricia said.

"Number one, no taking off clothes that revels way too much! Number two no doing or daring someone to do something you might regret. Number three no criticizing." we all agreed on these rules and began.

"Joy," Amber began "Truth or Dare?" "Dare" "Take off your tank top, jacket, and shorts so you are only in your wet bikini." "WHAT?! I freeze!" Amber just shrugged her shoulders and Joy took off her jacket and shorts so she is only in her bikini.

"Fabian" Fabian looked at Joy and stopped staring at my lips. "Dare" he said with out letting Joy ask. "Tell us who your celebrity crush is and why" "Taylor Swift because she is so sweet and down to earth and doesn't let the fame go to her head. She she is really pretty. But, I love Nina." he said then kissing me.

So, the rest of the game went on like that until it started getting really late and everyone was getting tried and loopy. Nina and Amber went to a gust room and went to bed, everyone else left, and I headed up to the room my parents made for Nina and myself.

As I walked passed the room Nina and Amber were in I herd Nina talking, so I slowed down to hear what she was saying.

"Amber, I had this weird dream last night, my parents wanted me to leave England and go home to America. I was telling Fabian this in the dream and I was pregnant! And everything was too much for me, projects for college classes, homework, needing someone to watch Aaron while we are in our classes, and being pregnant. It was so weird! I was saying on top of all that trying to balance our relationship! It was all too much. Fabian was insisting we can do it, we are strong!" I herd Nina pacing the room. I had eventually stopped walking and I stood outside the door of the guest room. I kept listening.

Nina started talking again, "Then I said may-be you can handle it Fabian, but I can't! Fabian, you don't know what its like to be pregnant! You don't know the stress it is when you are extra careful doing your everyday-things because you are caring for more then one life. Fabian, tell me, are your parents forcing you to move to a whole different country? No!"

"What? So, in your dream your dreams, you were pregnant with Fabian's baby, we all were in college, and your parents were forcing you to America? Weird!" I herd Amber say.

"Yeah, and get this" Nina started, again, "I said I should just go home, you know, back to America. Then Fabian started to beg me not to. Then I said to that, everything is all too much at once. I think we should take a break from each other."

"What else happened?!" Amber practically screamed. "Fabian asked if I loved him, I said yes, but everything is then he cut me off. Fabian said yes, I know, too much, but is this just a break or a break-up?"

"AND?" Amber shouted. Nina laughed at Amber. "I said just a break" Nina said. "Then Fabian asked if is there is still a chance for us? I stiffly nodded my head" after Nina said that, she was followed by a long silence. "Well, you had a really weird dream" I herd Amber say.

"Yeah, hey, I'll be right back. I need to go grab a towel and some sleep clothes from the room Fabian and I share." As soon as Nina said that, I quickly went to the new room we share.

I quickly threw off my shirt and jeans and grabbed some football (soccer) shorts to sleep in. I jumped on our bed, grabbed my iPhone and quickly unlocked the phone to look like I'd been lounging her for awhile.

Nina opened the door, "Hey! Sorry, I'm sleeping in the guest room with Amber tonight. Oh, when we were all outside in the pool today, some random number called me. I'm not going to call it back, can you call it for me?" Nina asked as she got some clothes out of the drawer.

"Want me to call the number now, with you in the room, or after you leave?" I asked. "I'm going to take a shower, in here, so you can call while I'm in the shower." Nina kissed me and headed to the washroom (bathroom).

I dialed the number and it rang twice and someone picked up. "Hello?" It was a guy who picked up. "May I ask who's speaking?" I asked this man. "Eah, Jacob Martin. Who is this" Jacob Martin, could he be related to Nina. He sounded American, but I'm sure there is plenty of American Jacob Martin's. "Um, you called my girlfriends number earlier. Do you know who you called?" I asked.

"Yeah, my daughter, she didn't pick up." Jacob Martin said. My heart stopped briefly, Nina? He is alive? "I hate to sound too stalker-ish, but what is your daughter's name?"

"Her Name is Nina. Now, son, I assume this is Fabian? Stay away from my daughter!" Jacob Martin said.

"Excuse me, yes this is Fabian. Why should I stay away from Nina?" I asked getting a little more angry. "Because I'm her father, I know how most boys act. They act all sweet to the girl, then lure the girl to their bedroom. All boys just want to use girls!" As Jacob Martin said this, I was ready to flip out on him.

"No! I do Not want to use Nina! She is wonderful, beautiful, and so is her personality! I would never, ever dare to hurt her. You don't know me, you don't know my life, so you can't judge me! You can't say I'm going to use Nina! Because, I would wait forever, until Nina wants to do anything! If she told me to never buy nutella again, I wouldn't until she told me to buy it again!" That was a stupid example, but this guy doesn't know me!

"You don't know what love is! You're 17! you wouldn't know what love is if it slapped you in your face and poked your eyes out!" Really?! This Jacob Martin is really pushing it!

"I know what love is, I was taught to love ever since I was born! I love my parents, and siblings, and the rest of my family. Then, I was taught to care for my friends, caring comes with love. Then friends turn into people you want to give your heart to and love a little more then family and friends. Nina has became that person to give my heart to!" I was now standing, and angrily pacing the room.

"Yeah, sure what ever. Just break up with her" Jacob Martin said.

"Uh, let me think about that, no! If you want me to stay away from her, which I won't, but I wouldn't break up with her and brake her heart, I said, if you weren't listening, I would never, ever hurt Nina" I pratically screamed into the phone.

The bathroom, I mean washroom, I had been spending too much with Nina and Eddie, door opened and Nina came out in a towel wrapped around her body and a towel wrapped on top of her head.

"Who's on the phone?" Nina whispered as she got something out of a drawer. "Your dad" I whispered to her. Nina stood up and dropped the whatever was in her hand. "What" she mouthed.

"Is that Nina in the backround" Jacob Martin asked.

"Nina" I called to her to get her attention, "Your dad wants to talk to you."

"No, uh, fine, I'll talk to him." she said as she reached for my phone. "Hello?" she said into the phone. I only herd Nina's side of the conversation; "Yes, hi, dad" pause, "Yes, I've been fine after all these years I've grown up to be just fine." Another pause, "Why should I meet you if all you want me to do is realize how much I missed you in my life and will go anywhere to be with you and get to actually live with my family for once in years!" Wow, super long sentence! Pause, "How do I know that? Well, I'm not a dumb ditz like you think I am! I'm not a effing air-head! I know your plan, you want to encourage me on how much I have missed you my whole life and then force me back to America! Well if you and mom loved me, you would have never faked your death! I thought you two were dead all these years, but now when I am happy with my life and ready to move on, you have to butt in and turn my happy, simple life upside down! I have known Fabian's parents for a short amount of time, and they have been better parents to me then you have been!"

Nina looked like she was ready to break down, I want to walk over to her, wrap my arms around her and slightly rock her, and kiss her head while I'm telling her everything will be okay. But, that will have to wait until she gets appropriate clothes on.

"No! I am not listening to you ever again!" Nina shouted into the phone, then hung up. Nina threw my iPhone on the bed and stared at it. Then, a tear escaped her eye, I walked over to her, cupped her face with my hands and kissed her, just for her to forget the pain her father caused her, just for a bit. We broke apart, I used my right thumb to gently wipe her tear away.

"Please don't cry" I whispered, she just closed her eyes and shook her head in a yes motion.

My heart is breaking for her.


	17. Ch17 Its All A Mess

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to... houseofanubisdan2, GallagherZammieBlackthorne, AracelyNM, ljsdancer1 (I am so sorry is your pen-name starts with an I or a lowercase l, I can't tell!), Kim, DesiredHOA01, and fabinalover21! Thank you all for reviewing! **

**Thank you caring enough to review my story, or even sending me a quick PM. Every little review or PM always makes my day! :)**

**Responses... =)**

**houseofanubisfan2 : Thank you! Yeah, it was sort-of sad... I will continue! :)**

**GallagherZammieBlackthorn : I am super sorry I haven't PMed you! I will get on that! ;) Yes, long time no talk!I miss talking to you too! YES! Gallagher Girls book six comes out September 24th 2013!**

**Thank you so much! I try to improve my writing ever time i write! it also helps taking a Language Arts class for the grade above you! Talk to you soon! :)**

**AracelyNM: Thank you so much! Yes, yes! haha! Taylor Swift, blah, blah! Haha! Thank you for liking my story! :D**

**ljsdancer1: Thank you! Here is your next chapter! :)**

**Kim: Thank you! =)**

**DesiredHOA1 : yeah, poor Nina! heads-up, more "poor Nina" 's in this chapter! ;)**

**fabinalover21 : Thank you so much! Here is your update! I am working on chapter 18 right now! :D**

**Nina's P.O.V**

I was ready to cry a river, I don't understand why my father hates Fabian! I want to leave now! I need to get out of this town, my father knows I am staying in this small town. I need to get out! I don't know if I should just run away, or tell Fabian my plan, and we move out of his house and get our own house in a nice quaint town somewhere else! I'll take a few days to decide and then make my move, literally.

It was the next day, last night was when I got into the argument with my father on Fabian's cell phone. I didn't want to spend the rest of the night giggling with Amber in the guest room, so, I stayed with Fabian that night. He went and told Amber what was going on and she said she understood why we aren't doing a girls night thing. I barely got any sleep last night, I don't think Fabian did either. I slept laying on Fabian's chest while Fabian rubbed my arm or back comforting me, as he kissed me head.

I woke up to find Fabian smiling down at me.

"'Morning, Love" he said as he kissed the top of my head. I miss getting a real kiss, I guess he doesn't like to do that around his family, but we are not even around them!

"Good morning" I said as I threw the covers off and got up and off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked as Fabian sat up.

"Um, to eat breakfast. Why? Were you thinking something else?" I asked. Man, we never do anything fun, anymore. I should just run away, by myself, may-be.

"Oh, well, I was thinking we could go somewhere, away from here. To get away from all the drama"

"Where?" I asked

"Well, I know where this little cottage a bit of distance from here. By Race Point Beach" Fabian mumbled the last part, it sounded like a beach

"What was the last part?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, that part will be a surprise"

"Okay, when would we be leaving?" I asked.

"Um, how about today" Fabian pulled out his phone and went searching, then said "We have to be at the airport by two, because the plane leaves at three forty five"

"So, you're not going to tell me where we are going until we get there?"

"No"

"Well," I started, "Can you give me ideas on what to pack and how long we are going to me there?" I asked.

"Um, warm, its summer, and pack swim suits, short sleeve shirts, shorts, a few pairs on jeans, a few sweat shirts. Um, as shoes goes, um, flip-flops, sandals, and sneakers. How long we are going to be there, how ever long you want to be there."

Oh, my gosh! "Wow, that sounds like fun! Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I said running and jumping back on the bed and giving him a hug.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower, you can pack, that is if you want to. See you in a bit" Fabian bent down to kiss the top of my head. I turned my head, and he backed away.

"You okay?" Fabian asked with a concern look on his face.

I used my index finger to draw him closer, I wrapped my arms around his neck, gave him a genuine smile and he smiled back. I was sitting on the bed, he was walking to the bathroom when I wanted him back by me, so he was standing leaning over to me. Sort-of hunched over. Fabian wrapped his arms around my wist, and pulled me to my feet. We were fore-head-to-fore-head. "I love you, Nina" Fabian said. "I love you too" I said right before I kissed him.

An innocent kiss, that lasted about an minute. We then broke apart, smiling like idiots.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit. Oh, the card-board box on the dresser, has both of our swim suits in there." Fabian said as he shut the bathroom door.

So, as he took a shower, I packed both our suit cases. I packed bikinis, shorts, short sleeve shirts, two pairs of jean carpi pants, two pairs of jeans, two pairs of flip-flops, some pairs of _vans_, and a pair of trainers.

I put all the basically same stuff in Fabian's suit case, except he doesn't have any carpi pants, and instead of a bikini, he has swim trunks. I also threw in hoodie sweatshirts for him.

While Fabian was in the bathroom, I changed from sweats and a tank-top that I slept in, and changed into waist high pink shorts, cream ruffled shirt, and blue _keds _with white polka-dots. **(A/N: outfit on profile)**

Fabian came out of the bathroom wearing dark blue jeans, a turquoise polo shirt, and really dark blue _vans_. He came over, wrapped me in a half hug, still had a arms wrapped around me, he stepped back and looked at me. His eyes ran up and down my body, "I really like your outfit" he said with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing, I think looks really good on you." he said pulling me back into a hug, then planting a kiss on top of my head.

"So, are you going to tell me where you are taking me?" I said looking up at Fabian so I was looking into his eyes.

"Um, how about, um no!" he said with a smile on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature" Fabian said, laughing at me.

"Fine, I packed my bag and your bag, all I need to throw in now is tooth brushes, tooth paste, deodorant, make-up, shampoo, and any other toiletries" I said.

"Thank you for packing my bag, I'll get the toiletries and pack them." Fabian said before kissing me. It started to get heavier and turn into a full make-out session until we herd the front door open. We broke apart, Fabian's family wasn't supposed to come back until tomorrow.

Fabian turned to me, "Stay in here, I'll go see who it is" He planted another kiss on my lips then left to see who was there.

I followed him out of our section of the house and stood hiding behind a wall so no one could see. I was standing where a wall turned to the right and then there was a small hall way opening up to the kitchen. Sitting on a bar stool was a girl that looked like Ashley, but she is dead. I was there when she took her last breath.

"Ashley?" Fabian asked as she walked to her.

The random random girl barks out a harsh laugh, "No, Ashley is dead. Remember Amanda Alburn? Yeah, that's me." Who is she?

"Ashley and I used to be best friends." This girl continued on, "We were like peanut butter and jelly, cookies and cream, salt and pepper. We told each other everything, to gossip, to talking about boys, to asking if the other one had a feminine product. Ashley knew I had a crush on this one guy, but the thing that really destroyed our friendship was when she started dating _my _crush. She had a huge crush on him, _I _had a huge crush on him, he had a huge crush on her, not me. I was jealous he liked her, but she never said anything to me that she liked him back. Ashley also never picked up on how he had a massive crush on her. Then our friendship broke apart when Ashley started dating this guy. She dated him all through high school and college. She even had a baby with him. Yeah, the guy is Justin, the one she was going to marry."

After she was done venting, Amanda had her hands clenched into fists.

"Now that Ashley hurt me with a guy, I'm going to hurt the closest thing to her"

"Her child?" Fabian asked.

"No, I'm not that mean! I would never hurt a baby!" Okay, we are good, we don't have to call Fabian's parents and tell them to protect Aaron with their life.

"The next closest thing to Ashley, is you, Fabian" Amanda said very flirty.

"What do you mean by that?" Fabian questioned.

"Look, I know you're with Nina, but I want to prove that I am the one you want to be with. I'm the one you want to get married to, not Nina. I'm the one you want to start a family with, not Nina" as Amanda said this, she grabbed Fabians hands and put them on her waist. He started to pull away, "No, leave them" she commanded forcefully.

Amanda wrapped her arms around Fabian's neck and pulled him closer. "Um, Amanda, I really don't think you should go any further." Fabian said trying to get away from her, but Amanda tightened her grip.

"And why is that?" she said bringing her lips closer to his.

"Because I know for a fact Nina, the one who I am engaged to, is watching, right now."

"Oh, well, screw her! I look better then her. I have blonde hair that is way prettier then hers, a bigger butt, bigger boo" that's when I cut her off, "Yeah, you may have bigger things like that, but at least mine aren't fake!"

"Oh, look Fabian! Its Nina!" Amanda laughed evilly before crashing her lips with Fabian's. Just stood there in shock. Fabian wasn't even pulling back! He is kissing her back! With that I ran away, I ran up to the part of the house Fabian and I shared and grabbed my suit case. I ran down the stairs and out the front door. I threw my suit case in my car that parked next to Fabian's. I was about to get in my car and drive away, but I took my car keys and keyed Fabian's car. I scratched off the paint on his car, writing the F-bomb, telling Fabian to F-bomb himself. With that done, I wiped the paint chippings off my keys and got into my car and drove away.

I drove to the airport, I bought a one way ticket to Baltimore, Maryland, U.S.A. I have an aunt who lives in the small town of Hunters Oak, Maryland on the Eastern Shore.

I worked out that it will take a week after I get to Maryland to get my car, but I can wait that long.

I went through all the security in the airport, now I'm sitting, waiting for my flight to get called. While waiting, I took out my iPhone and called my aunt to ask her is it okay if I came. If not then I'll have to call some other family members who live in Maryland. As I was tapping my screen, I saw my engagement ring. It broke my heart as I looked at it. I took it off and put it in the pocket of my shorts.

I don't think Fabian and I will be getting married at the end of this summer. A tear slid down my cheek thinking about Fabian. I quickly wiped it away and tapped the call button. After two rings my Aunt picked up, "Hello Nina!" she answered cheerfully.  
>I mustered up the happiest voice I could, and answered back to her, "Hi Aunt Diana! How are you?"<br>Aunt Diana is my grandmothers (mom's side) younger sister, she is about 72, but acts about 52. She doesn't like my mom and dad, but loves me to death! Weird right!?  
>"I'm good Nina! You know, you are out of school right? Summer vacation? You should come visit!" Perfect timing!<br>"I would love that! Today's Saturday, I'll be there at the BWI Airport, Wednesday morning!" I sang into the cell phone. **(A/N: BWI Airport, Baltimore Maryland, is all real places! I just change the name of the little town of Centerville to Hunters Oak. Hunters Oak is not a real town, its a golf course in Queenstown, Maryland. Since I just changed the name of Centerville, Hunters Oak is still on the Eastern Shore and is like the little town, Centerville! :D )**  
>"Alright Love! See you then!" my aunt said then hung up.<br>Right as I hung up, my flight was called, I grabbed my purse and walked to the line where people were standing. I didn't have my suitcase because I put it in the airline baggage conveyer-belt. I handed my ticket to the lady standing at the terminal. After she scanned my ticket I was let to go through the terminal to board the plane.  
>I found my seat, I thankfully got the window seat. No one was sitting in the two seats next to me so far, then all of the sudden a man, who looked mid-forties sat on the farthest seat away from me. The seat next to the walk-way. He smiled at me, then pulled out a tablet and started skimming through the apps and clicked on the kindle one. That brought up a book and he started reading. After about ten minutes after the forty year-old guy sat down, a guy who looked about my age, eighteen, sat down in-between the forty year old on his tablet and me. The eighteen year old was cute, beyond cute, hot. He had sandy blonde hair, slightly tan skin, dark blue jeans, royal blue and silver Christopher Newport University sweatshirt with the sleeves bunched up at his elbows, so his fore-arms were showing. He also had royal blue vans, and bright blue eyes that stood out even more with all the blue stuff he has on. "Hi, I'm Cooper" he said with a American accent, which is rare to find in England. Cooper stuck out his hand, I took it and shook it, "Hi, I'm Nina" I introduced myself, flashing Cooper a big smile. I think I'm going to like this plane ride.<p>

**Fabian's P.O.V.**  
>When Amanda kissed me, something inside me broke, and I didn't know what to do. My first instinct wasn't to push her away, it was to kiss back. I know that broke Nina's heart, but I just kept kissing, I don't know why, I just did. I herd Nina gasp, then silence, then I herd Nina's foot steps run away while Amanda and I were still kissing.<p>

I had tried to pull away, at first, but something stopped me. That something, I don't know what it was, but it felt like a force.  
>After Nina had run away, Amanda pulled away from me, "See, I'd told you, YOU would like me more then <em>her<em>" Amanda spat Nina's name. I cringed as she spat "her".  
>"Amanda, I hurt Nina, I need to go fix everything! Nina was hurt last night after she got off the phone with her dad, now I just hurt her even more." I had now pulled away from Amanda and I was pacing the kitchen. What am I going to do?<br>"Oh Fabian, I know you didn't see it, but you are much better then Nina! You could do better then her" Amanda said, flashing me a dazzling smile. Could I do better then Nina? No! I have to stop thinking like that! That's what Amanda wants, she wants to confuse me!  
>"No, Amanda, I need to go make up with Nina" I said then went to go grab my car keys.<br>Amanda grabbed my hand, I felt a electric shock in Amanda's hand go through my hand. It wasn't a good shock, it felt...evil.  
>"No, Fabian, she left, Nina doesn't want you!" I can't listen to to her.<br>"Fabian, you don't even know where Nina went! She could have gone to Amber's house, she could have gone to Mick's house, heck, she could have gone to America! You wouldn't know which state if he went back to America! Fabian she left YOU! She didn't want you!" No! That's not why Nina ran away from me!  
>"Nina ran away from me because I hurt her and she needed to flee and get away from the person that hurt her!" I need to stay strong, Amanda is just trying to confuse me!<br>"Alright, fine, go try to chase her" Amanda said with a knowing smirk. She knew something I didn't, and I'm going to find out.  
>I grab my car keys of the kitchen counter and walk outside. I stood in shock from what I saw; my car had been keyed. Who would have done it? Nina?<br>I walked closer to inspect the damage, who ever keyed my car told me to go F-bomb my self. I took out my iPhone to call Nina, to see if he knew anything about my car. It went to voice mail after ringing. Then I herd her voice mail in her sweet voice "Hey it's Nina" then I herd a noise that sounded like she dropped her phone, then giggling. "Hey, this is Nina's phone, she's not available right now" my voice rung through the phone. "Hey!" I herd Nina's voice in the background. "She'll call you back as soon as she can!" I said then the beep happened and I hung up before I could leave a message.  
>I waited a minute, then called Nina again. Her phone rang multiple times then went to voice mail, this time it was a different one, she must have changed it. "Hi this is Nina." you could barely hear her! There is so much noise in the background! "Sorry that you really can't hear me, I'm in a airport! I'll call you back as soon as I can, so please leave a message! I've gone away for a mini vacation, so if this is Amber, text me, I'll give you details! If this is any of my friends, text me, that would be a quicker way to reach me! If this is my dad, don't try to call me any more after this call, you lied to me and hurt me. I don't want to talk to you, ever again. You broke me so much. If this is Fabian's parents, I love you guys so much! Thanks for everything you have done! If you want me to take Aaron off your hands, I will! And, if this is Fabian, even though you hurt me, I still care for you, even though I am mad at you. I'm sorry for what I did to your car, I was mad and hurt and I was going on a rampage. I am so sorry for that. Well, got to go, bye!" then the robot voice lady came on telling me to please leave my message after the tone, if you want to leave a call back number, press four.<br>Wow, Nina did that to my car, oh my gosh. I see where she is coming from, but agh! How could she be so childish! That was so rude of her! Like, she was mad, what ever, just don't eff up my frickn' car! May-be Amanda was right, I CAN do better then Nina...


	18. Ch 18 Drama, Drama, Drama

**I am super sorry I haven't updated in super long! :(**

**But more updates are coming!**

**If any of you like Taylor Swift I have a Taylor Swift instagram! Please follow its TaylorSquared_for_Ever if that didn't show up on FanFiction than I'll retype it; TaylorSquared for Ever no spaces instead of spaces its the dash things – but the lower ones!**

**Thank you soo much for reviewing my last chapter; ReaderandWriterGirl, DesiredHOA01, fabinalover21, houseofanubisfan2, AracelyNM, Guest, Guest 2, and brookesjennifer1221 !**

**ReaderandWriterGirl - Thanks, don't worry i have a few up my sleeve! :)**

**DesiredHOA01 - I know, right! Who wouldn't want a good-looking British boyfriend who calls you love! ;)**

**fabinalover21 - Fabian is a guy, most guys aren't too bright, well, not as bright as girls! Ooo! You are picking sides, and you're going with Nina! haha! It sounds like you wish you could punch Amanda! :D**

**houseofanubisfan2 - Nina has an edger side when mad! haha! If Fabian finds Nina, she might forgive him, but will he forgive her for what she did to his car?! ;)**

**AracelyNM - Every time I read your review, I always end up with a smile on my face! Thank you, I'm glad you like my story! :)**

**Guest - Can I call you 'Guest1' because two people reviewed using the name guest?! Anyway, I'm super glad you like my story, I'm super sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Here is an update for now, more to come! :)**

**Guest - Can I call you Guest 2? Anywho, thank you for reviewing and liking my story! I will continue and update my story! :)**

**brookesjennifer1221 - If Fabian and Nina were to start a family the were pondering the idea of letting Aaron go and live on his own. Because Aaron would most likely be 18 or older give or take a few years, so he'd be old enough to live on his own and live his own life while Fabian and Nina carry on their life. Letting Aaron go on his own doesn't mean that they wouldn't support him through college and give him a place to live to a certain time!**

****oOo****

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

Ugh! Nina won't answer her phone, I drove around town all day looking for Nina while calling her nonstop. We both need to find each other and work things out. I stopped at Amber's house, Mick's house, Patricia's house, Eddie's house, Mara's, Jerome's, and Alfie's, and Nina wasn't at any of their houses. I called my parents they called her, they didn't get an answer and they don't know where Nina is.

I drove back home, to eat breakfast, or lunch, what ever time it is now. I walk in to find a note sitting where Amanda was, and Amanda was gone. The note read;

_Fabian,_

_it was nice to finally meet you._

_And you finally came to your senses and dumped Nina!_

_Well, we should go out tonight!_

_Call me! 555-4265_

_Good luck with the b!+( h Nina! ;)_

_LOVE, Amanda ;)_

Amanda just called Nina a beiotch, well for real though! Is Nina really one though?

She got mad a me for one little kiss and practically fell off the face of the Earth. I would get mad at Nina too if she kissed another guy and didn't pull back. May-be this is a sign. A sign we shouldn't get married. I mean we never dated anyone else but each other. I just was so sure, but may-be Amanda is the one I should try dating right now.

I sent Nina a text saying may-be we should take a brake and see other people. I said I was just really confused and I still love her, but may-be not with all my heart.

As soon as I set my iPhone on the kitchen counter, there was a knocking on my door. I went to answer the front door and found a man standing there. He was tall, about a little over six feet. He was thick built, big-ish arm muscles, really dirty blonde hair, with some gray.

"Where the heck is my daughter?!" the man screamed at me. He didn't say heck though, he came out and screamed the place where the devil lives. I assume he is Nina's father.

"I know as much as you do, sir. She got mad, stormed out and hasn't answered any phone calls." I said.

"Why was she mad? Did you hurt her?" the guys face was getting red and red-er with anger.

"No, I didn't hurt her. My cousin's ex-friend who is a physio, came to my house, kissed me. This may sound weird, but she had a type of energy the forced me to pull away. I tried at first, but couldn't because of the energy. So I stopped trying. Nina got mad at me, stormed away and I don't know where she is now." I explained. "Um, sir, I know we don't get along, but please come inside. Its sweltering hot outside."

Nina's father stepped inside, his face losing its redness. He then sighed, "Fabian, I know you, Nina and your friends go through the mysteries. There is a reason Nina's mother and I faked our death was to protect her. I know that sounds stupid, but its true. There was this evil man after us, he kept saying Nina is the chosen, special one, and he threatened to kill us to get to her. We faked our death and fled."

"So, you faked your death to save your butt?" I questioned.

"Well, the man was going to possess Nina, and slowly kill her, but she didn't know that she had a grandmother. So, we faked our death so Nina could go with her grandmother."

"Oh, so this evil guy, was he possessed himself?" I asked.

"Yes, he had purple eyes" Just like Amanda's...

"So, Nina's mother and I faked our death so she would get out of our town so the guy wouldn't find Nina. Nina would be in a different place, different town."

"So, why do you want her to come back home to America, now?" I questioned him.

"You" Nina's dad said pointedly.

"Me?" what am I accused of? "What the heck did I do?" I asked, anger starting to boil in my body.

"What did you do? Are you stupid? You are out to hurt my little girl! And I believe she is hurt when you were shoving your tongue down some other girls throat!"

"For one, its not like I chose to do that! Amanda was controlling me! _Controlling _me! I had no choice! I tried to pull away, but the force got stronger! Two, I believe you hurt Nina more then I did! You broke her heart, shattered it! I helped put it back together!" Now I was screaming.

Mr. Martin, Nina's father what ever I cal him, spoke up after my venting session. "Well, _you_" Nina's dad poked his index finger in my chest, "Broke Nina's heart even more"

"I'm not the one who shattered it in the first place"

"You're right"

"Well, Sorry! I can't be- Wait, I'm right?" what? Am I hearing things right?

"Yeah, us, her parents, broke her heart. You healed it, but you broke it again" I hate when others are right.

"Yeah, you were right"

"Son, I'm going to leave this up to you. If you and Nina ever get back together, you have my blessing, get married have kids, heck, I will support you two all the way if you end up with ten kids! Just don't challenge the Douger family. Don't even think about getting a television show with ten kids and counting!"

"Not planning on it. And thanks" I smiled at him, thankful, that he doesn't hate me.

I walked him to the door, waved goodbye as he got in his truck and pulled away. Now, just to find Nina. Do I really want to give up with loving her? No, I'll do what ever it takes to get her back in my arms. I'll also do whatever it takes to get Amanda the farthest away as possible.

**Nina's P.O.V**

After I introduced myself to Cooper he smiled and said "Nina, that's such a pretty name, just like you." with that I blushed.

"Thanks. So, are you going to Christopher Newport University?" I asked just as the buckle your seat-belt light came on.

"Yeah, I just graduated high school, and I am going to CNU for the next four years!" Cooper said.

"I just graduated from high school too, I'm going to go to a college here, but I was thinking about going to a college back home. I had applied to colleges in America, around my home. I'm not sure what to do, I was only going to college in England to be with my friends and my boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your break-up. What high school did you go to?" he asked. I almost didn't hear him, I was lost in his beautiful dark blue orbs. His eyes are just perfect, hell, his whole body, personality, everything about him is just perfect!

"Yeah, well, I don't like to date guys that shove their tongs down other girls throat right in front of me. I went to Jameison Academy of Exceptional Students. Where do you go to high school?" I looked into his eyes, he was smiling back at me.

"I went to John's Catholic Academy of Young Men, my twin sister went to the girls school just like mine; Mary's Catholic Academy of Young Women." I've herd them before..

"Oh, really? Those schools were a few miles away from my boarding house. That's cool! The schools you and your sister went to, were they boarding schools?" I started moving in my seat, with my back against the window so I was facing Cooper better.

"Yes, they were boarding schools. They led into a co-ed college, but there was a group of girls at my sister's school that would use her to get to me. I felt horrible for her, they only wanted to be her friend to date her brother. So, I wanted to leave that and let my sister go to that college not not have to worry as much about the girls that used her." Cooper turned the other way and looked past the guy on the tablet that sat next to him. I could hardly tell, but Cooper had tears threatening to spill over, down his cheeks.

"Cooper?" I asked quietly. He looked back at me.

"Shes gone" that was all he said before putting his head down and used his hands to cover his face.

"Who?" I said hanging over his shoulder. I could smell his cologne, it was like heaven, but I was getting distracted.

"My sister, after high school, two years ago, she then went into the army. About four months ago, her body was brought back home, our home in our small town in Maryland. She was dead, but talking abut my twin sister, who looks just like my older sister, I want to break down. I was closer to her then my twin, it hurts." Cooper lifted his head up, his face was red, slightly puffy around his eyes, and his whole face was drenched with tears.

I grabbed my carry on bag and dug through it looking for Kleenex. No luck.

"Cooper" I softly said his name, he lifted his head back up, hope in his eyes. I took my hand and wiped his tears off his face.

"Don't cry. I know what it is like to lose people, I lost both of my parents when I was younger, I got really close to a girl, and she passed away while giving birth. I took care of her baby." I said wrapping Cooper in a hug.

He cracked a smile through his tears, "Where is the baby now?"

"My boyfriend and I took care of the baby. His parents left for the weekend and took the baby with them, they said that ever since the baby was born, we were busy. They said we needed some time to ourselves. They left yesterday afternoon, last night we had a pool party with our friends, then this morning, we woke up and fell out. As in, I saw my boyfriend sucking faces with another girl, so I left, went to the airport, bought a ticket and here I am."

"Oh, I'm sorry, the guy isn't worth your time if he cheats on you. So, what is the baby's name?" Cooper asked. He seemed happy that he was distracted from thinking of his older sister.

I pulled out my phone and showed him pictures of Aaron, "His name is Aaron" I said smiling at his picture on the small screen, his cute chubby face was just adorable. Then Cooper saw a picture of Fabian, Aaron, and I all together.

Cooper smiled, "Aaron is cute, he could be your son, you know"

I smiled sadly, "He was treated like one, now I don't know who he is going to stay with, me or him." I said, meaning Fabian as 'him'.

"You should take Aaron, for knowing you for about a few hours, I know you are responsible."

"Thanks" I said then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Just before I fell asleep I herd, "You're welcome" slip out of Cooper's lips as he went to sleep as well.

I woke up to find my head on Cooper's shoulder. Oops!

He didn't seem to mind, since he was already awake.

"Hey, you're awake. We're about two hours away from landing in BWI" Cooper said as he eyed the guy next to him eating a bag of pretzels.

"You hungry?" I laughed.

"Just a bit, are you?" I shook me head no. Cooper then stopped a flight attendant that was walking past. "Excuse me, ma'am, can I please have a bag of pretzels and some water?"

"Sure, I'll be back in just a minute!" the flight attendant said with a giant smile on her face.

I didn't like how the flight attendant was leaning over so much to Cooper. She was practically falling out of her top, trying to flaunt herself to Cooper. He didn't seem to notice.

"Are you okay?" Cooper asked me.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I stopped looking at the spot the flight antecedent once stood, and looked back at Cooper.

"Well, you've been staring at the one spot for a few minutes now, and you look ready to punch someone." it was nice he seemed concerned.

"Well..." I trailed off.

"Well what? He questioned again.

"Well, it just bothered me that the ditzy flight attendant was leaning over so much in your face and practically overflowing out of her top. Like, did you even notice?!" I was agitated by the want-to-be-blonde air head!

"Oh, yeah, I noticed, but I don't have a care for her, if I loved a women and she did that to me, I would have acted. But I really don't care about her, so I really wouldn't care of she flashed me, I wouldn't react. I mean, I have two older sisters, its not like I haven't seen anything before."

"Oh, anyway, that flight attendant is taking forever with the pretzels, I kinda want one now." as soon as I said that the flight attendant came back with buttons unbuttoned where she was with one button straining to keep her in. It was pretty sad, you could see her push-up bra.

"Thank you, can I get another package of pretzels?" Cooper asked while looking at me with googly eyes.

"Uh, we're all out" the flight attendant said annoyed because Cooper wasn't giving her any attention.

"Oh, here you go Nina, we'll share them. Thank you" Copper shewed the lady away.

"So, where in Maryland are you going?" Cooper asked while popping a pretzel in his mouth.

"Hunters Oak" I said, I reached for the small bad of pretzels, he wouldn't give them up.

"Same here! No" he replied.

"What? Why?" I whined.

"Open up your mouth" Cooper commanded sweetly. I did as I was told. He placed a pretzel in my mouth.

I finished chewing, "You're going to the same place? Hunters Oak? A small place on the Eastern Shore?" I asked.

Cooper popped a pretzel into his mouth and shook his head yes.

"Well, don't tell anyone but you know the old Ravens football **(American term!)** coach? Well, yeah, that's my dad." Cooper lowered his voice.

"What?" I whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, he lives back that road on the dead end. You know the houses on the water, well, the biggest one is ours." Cooper looked embarrassed telling me this.

"Oh, I live on the road to the left of the dead-end section, you know where all the old-ish farm houses and old-ish farm slash cattle ranches. Well my aunt lives back there, I'm staying with her for the summer."

"Oh, well, we can visit with each other for the summer!" Cooper had a playful smirk.

"Yup! Oh we're about to land!"

I as we landed I forgot to ask my aunt to pick me up.

"Um, Cooper, I don't have a ride, can I use your phone?" I didn't want to get my iPhone out because I'd get so much crap from Fabian. Plus is at the bottom of my purse and I didn't have the heart to dig it out.

"No,"He said so serious, "you'll ride home with me" his voice got sweeter.

"Thanks, but we just met and now I'd be just meeting your parents."

"Nah! Its just my dad, hes really nice and cool, you'll like him." Cooper looked at me with a big smile on his face. "Now come on, they're finally letting people off the plane!"

As we got off the plane I got more nervous to meet Cooper's dad. I mean I just met Cooper!

I think I like him though, yeah, like _like._


End file.
